Guardians of Tomoeda
by Bubblewing-luvs-anime
Summary: Sakura couldn't wait to graduate from her Guardian school with a Ruling Group, Comrade and District. That is, until she was paired with her ultimate worst nightmare. Her already strange life is about to curve in ways she's never imagined...
1. Episode 1 Comrade

_**Guardians of Tomoeda**_

_**I DO NOT OWN CCS. CCS is owned by CLAMP.**_

_**Please REVIEW!**_

_**Episode One - Comrades**_

_**Sakura's point of view**_

_Beep! Beep! _My alarm clock went off at the appointed time. I turned it off drowsily, looking at my calendar. I gasped. Today was the day Hogosha school let out- the day I would get a comrade! I was so excited! I crossed my fingers that I would get my friend Tomoyo, though I knew it was unlikely…

Oh, crap! I should've introduced myself by now. Ahem. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, age 17. I'm a student at Hogosha- the Guardian school. Well, until today, that is. Today, I was going to graduate and get a Comrade, a Ruling Group, and a District. A Comrade is a person that you have to like, live and breathe with- and usually, if it's a boy and a girl Comrade pairing, they end up falling in love. (Giggle ~) A Ruling Group is consisted of two sorcerer Comrades and one warrior. Together, they defend and protect their District. My brother, Toya, is Comrades with Yukito Tsukishiro. Their Ruling Group is made up of them, Sonomi Daidouji and her partner Kaho Mizuki, and their warrior, Yue Reed. Their District is Youkai- it's a scary place…

I quickly got up and got dressed. I stepped outside of my dorm room to see my friends Tomoyo and Meiling emerging from their rooms, too. All of the girls lived in a dorm, each with their own room. There were parties all the time. One time, we even tried to sneak into the boy's dorm, but we got caught. It's never a dull moment!

My friends greeted me excitedly.

"Hey, guys," I said, grinning. "So- who do you want for your Comrade? Guy-wise, of course."

"TOTALLY Syaoran Li!" Meiling shouted immediately. "Too bad I'm a warrior and I don't get a Comrade…"

I rolled my eyes. Meiling was completely infatuated with this guy. A lot of girls were. I thought he was pretty average, I guess. But I'd never really talked to him, so don't take my word for it.

Tomoyo cleared her throat. "Eriol Hiiragazawa is cool, in my opinion." A light blush was visible on her cheeks, breaking through her normal cool. I giggled. She was totally in love with Eriol.

"Too bad Yukito is my brother's Comrade," I sighed, almost forgetting to lock my door behind me. "I guess Kerberos is cool." I didn't have many feelings for Keroberos, but we'd talked sometimes, and he was nice enough.

We stepped out of our dorm. It was suspended in…nothingness. There was just space all around us. Everyday we had to use our powers or strength to get from our dorms to our classes. Tomoyo and I could use our magic, but Meiling had to rely on her strength and jumping power. Sometimes she just gave in and asked for help, though, heheh.

I whipped out my FLY card. "FLY!" I yelled, and my pink staff extended and grew wings. When I landed in the school, I pulled out my DASH card and ran at super speed down the hallway, Tomoyo and Meiling on my heels.

We thought we were going to be late, but it turns out we were kind of early. So we just sat and gossiped for a while.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I turned; it was Syaoran Li. I heard Meiling let out a small 'eep.'

"Er, hi," I said.

"That's my seat," he said, pointing to my chair.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just sitting her till the bell goes."

His face darkened. "That's my seat," he repeated.

I frowned up at him. "Can't you find another one? I'll only be here for like a minute."

He shook his head stubbornly. He motioned for me to get up. My anger was rising.

"I won't move! I'm sitting here until the bell rings, and that's final!" I yelled.

Syaoran looked taken aback – RING – but it quickly changed to amusement as the bell for class rang. My face flushed. My fight had been for nothing. I got up and trudged angrily over to my seat. Jerk, jerk, jerk, idiot, jerk, jerk, jerk, fool, and so on…

Mr. Terada came into the classroom. He was a teacher because he went somewhere no one should ever go: novasu. A group of trolls living near his District had taken his comrade, also his wife, and killed her. He let his anger get the best of him and destroyed the trolls, along with half of his District. He could've had his memories stripped and become a normal citizen, but he begged to still be around magic, so they let him be a teacher.

As he entered the classroom, the windows went dark. If you tried to get outside now, you'd fall away into nothingness.

"Hello, students," he said with a smile. "Today is the day you graduate, and get you Comrades and your Ruling Group, and your District. It's also the day you might fail and be humiliated, er, everywhere-wide." He threw his arms out to imitate 'everywhere', a grin on his face, like he didn't care what happened to us.

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it!" a student yelled.

Mr. Terada looked taken aback, but quickly recovered himself. "Very well," he said, clapping his hands together. "Let the ceremony begin!"

Everything in the room jumped a little in a puff of smoke. When everyone and everything was settled, I looked around to see more festive furniture and bright colours. Everyone started talking excitedly. Mr. Terada cleared his throat but no one listened. He picked up a rock and whipped at some kid's head to shut us up. "Ow! OMG, there's blood!" he screamed. No one tried to help him, fearing they would end up with the same fate.

Satisfied, Mr. Terada started to name off all of the Comrades.

"Tomoyo Daidouji, your Comrade is Eriol Hiiragazawa!" he announced. Tomoyo blushed and smiled, and ran over to sit beside Eriol. He grinned back at her. Lucky.

The naming went on and on until finally it got to me.

"Sakura Kinomoto, your Comrade is…" _Th-thmp. Th-thmp. _My heart was pounding and my palms were sweating. I was so excited! "…Syaoran Li."

My heart dropped. My jaw could've dropped, too, right to the floor. _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! _I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I looked over at Syaoran. He made no signs of moving, so I had to get up and sit down grudgingly in the chair next to him.

Our Ruling Group consisted of Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling, so we got lucky there. But it didn't help the fact that I was partnered with that… thing!

"Our District is Tomoeda," Tomoyo said with a smile. I smiled back and looked at Meiling. She turned her head away angrily.

Crap. She was probably mad that I'd been paired with Syaoran. Ugh. She probably even thought that someday, Me plus Syaoran would equal Heart. NEVER!

I sighed. I was gonna have a hard time working with Mr. Butt Face…no matter how cute he was.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I worked really hard on this! I hope you liked it! Thank you!**


	2. Episode 2, The Incident

_**CHAPTER 2—The Incident**_

___**Syaoran's Point of View **_

I flopped onto my new bed. Sakura was in the next room, much to my demise. I would have gladly traded with Tomoyo Daidouji, but I knew that was impossible. If we were going to live, and if the people of Tomoeda were to live, then we would have to learn to get along… much to my demise.

_So, _I thought, _this is how the great Syaoran will fall? A total airhead for a comrade? _I snickered to myself. She would probably throw me out the window if she knew I thought that about her. She was pretty popular, Eriol told me. _Psshya, I don't know how._ _Well, Eriol is sure to lighten things up… _But what really made me mad was that Eriol and Tomoyo got a house, Meiling got a house, and then airhead and me had to share a house. Eriol didn't mind, I'm sure; they'd known each other since childhood. _Well, I'll just pretend she's not there, unless I have to…_

…_Which is always. CRAP!_ I lay there for a little while longer, thinking of a way to put up with this chair-hogging chick. I almost fell asleep, and she'd made no moves. We'd both stayed in our rooms for about an hour. Then a strange thought came into my head. _Make an attempt to be friends._ I pondered it for a minute, then thought, _well, why not? It couldn't hurt._

And so, I got up and opened the door. As I predicted, Sakura's door was closed. I took a deep a breath, and opened the door.

And instantly thought of the doors with _knock before you enter _signs on it. My face went kind of red. Sakura was in her night gown already. It was pink and silky, and you could almost see through it. Clearly, Sakura didn't know the word 'almost'. Her face went red when she noticed me.

"H-hey, it's n-not what you think!" I stuttered.

"Get… out…_now._" Sakura growled, her hand inching for the lamp on the table.

"I-I swear, I just came in here to try and make peace! D-don't do anything rash, I'm leaving!" My voice broke in the middle, which was kind of embarrassing. She probably didn't understand any of those words, either, because soon enough a lamp created a fissure in my head. _Jeez! She's got a good arm! _

"NOW, I SAID! RAARGH!" She yelled, grabbing a rather large, hard cover book. _ANIMAL! _I thought as I struggled to get out of the room. My palms were sweaty, so it took a while to open the door. As soon as I did, though, I ran right into my room.

_My God! What a way to end my first day! And I was only trying to make peace! _I growled. _I can't work with that… that THING! My life is OVER! _I slumped against the back of my door, cradling the lamp bump in my head.

* * *

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

I stood, frozen in fear, for a few moments. _D-don't tell me I'm… going to be forced to spend the rest of my life with that… that thing! (_Heheh, seem familiar? )_ I can't believe he'd have the nerve to do that. _Then I looked out the window at Tomoyo and Eriol's house. They were probably getting along so well… they were both so polite and nice… unlike the little rat that I had to live with!

I sighed. _She's liked him for so long… but Eriol is always so unreadable. I'm sure if she confessed, he'd like her back… but oh well. _

I had my own problems to deal with, and so I crawled under the covers and almost cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I was surprised to find that Syaoran and I were treated to a gourmet dinner, and a couple servants that cleaned up after everything we did. It was cool, but kind of annoying at times. They actually helped me get dressed! I heard Syaoran yelp in the next room, and didn't bother letting my mind float to what was happening in there. The maids were all really nice, but I think they were too fond of boy-girl romantic comrades… they kept bugging me about my relationship with Syaoran. I almost slapped one of them when she asked why we didn't share a room.

Actually, I had only greeted a brief 'Good morning' to Syaoran. His face was kind of crest-fallen, and I was almost starting to believe his peace offering story from…

Dot… dot… dot…

…_The incident _of last night. (I mean come on, you could see _right through _that night gown! D-#:)

Around lunch time, there was a knock at the door. Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling were at the door. Meiling seemed a little mad, still. "Hi, guys! C'mon in!" Eriol and Tomoyo smiled and bowed before coming in, but Meiling just walked on by, looking forward.

"Sakura, who…? Oh, Eriol, hey, man!" Syaoran came running down the stairs, obviously happy that he wouldn't be stuck in the same room as me alone. (NEHEHEHEH I'd probably through him out a window!:-D) They did their weird little high-five-handshake thing. I hugged Tomoyo, and cast Meiling an apologetic glance. Her gaze softened, and she came to give me a hug, too.

I looked around, and the other two were already gone. "So, what happened last night, Tomoyo? Did you talk much with Eriol?" I asked, while Meiling nodded her head furiously.

She was a little flushed. "It wasn't really different than usual. We just watched a movie and caught up on old times, then went to bed. At breakfast this morning, we talked about getting Meiling and paying you guys a visit, to see how everything went last night."

"Yes, Sakura, _do tell._" Meiling's tone was menacing once again.

"Well, nothing happened, except for one thing…," so I told them about…

Dot… dot… dot…

…_the incident. _"But I think I might forgive him, because he looks apologetic every time I see him. His peace story may be true."

"He… didn't come in on purpose, did he?" Meiling asked cautiously, her face relaxing.

"…Probably not. I can't be sure, not with that thing." I replied. Meiling didn't really seem satisfied, but she didn't push the matter further.

"So I wonder if anything big is happening in Tomoeda soon?" Tomoyo asked, purposely changing the subject.

Meiling shook her head. "Not that I've heard of."

"Actually, I heard that there was a festival coming up soon. It might actually be in our honour, but don't count on it." I said. I'd over heard Mr. Terada talking about it to his assistant.

"Cool!" Tomoyo and Meiling exclaimed in unison. Just then, the door clicked open. Eriol and Syaoran stepped into the room. Syaoran was frowning, but Eriol wore his usual smile. "Syaoran has something to say to you, Miss Sakura," he said, pushing Syaoran forward.

He wouldn't look me in the eye, but he mumbled, "I'm sorry for barging in last night, I really didn't mean to."

"…Yeah, whatever. We can try and be friends, at least, or even acquaintances, if we're supposed to live, fight, protect and die together." Was my reply, each of us studying the wall opposite to the other.

Tomoyo jumped in. "There, now, we're all friends. Now lets all act like friends!"

"Acquaintances," Syaoran and I said at the same time. We ended up in a glaring contest.

_What will my life end up like if we all go on like this…!_

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 2! I really hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER! **


	3. Episode 3, Fatties and Perverts

**Episode 3—Guardians of Tomoeda—I don't own CCS. **

**_Syaoran's point of view_**

I woke up, yawning. As I brushed my teeth, I heard the crazy person I was being forced to live with running around and stomping through the house. The floor was shaking and all. _Fatty, _I thought, shaking my head.

I went into my room and started dressing. I threw my pajama bottoms into the laundry bin, Sakura still jumping around downstairs. _What a pain…_ It was when I was taking my shirt off that my door clicked, and she came in. "H-hey, I thought we agreed on _knocking_ before we came into each other's room!" I said, my face a little hot.

She glared at me, not hearing what I said. "You took them, didn't you?" she growled. _Fatty. _"Where are my clothes!?"

"How the hell should I know!? You actually think I'd take your clothes!? What's WRONG with you!?" I shouted.

"Well, when I put pervert plus Sakura's clothes, it equals--"

"A window?" I smirked.

"No, that's one plus one, my equation equals Syaoran took them," she looked at me with a pouty face.

I laughed, kind of sarcastically. "I can't believe you think _I'd _take _your_ fatty clothes!" Now I was laughing for real. Her face went red with anger.

"Why, you stupid little--" she began, but the maid cut her off by putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you're looking for your clothes, Lady Sakura, I've put them in the laundry. They'll be out by dinner time."

"Oh, uh… thank you." Sakura was a little embarrassed as she stuttered her pathetic thank you. The maid looked around and saw my laundry bin.

"Oh, Master Syaoran, I didn't realize I hadn't taken your laundry to wash yet, let me-oh!" she saw that I was shirtless. "Oh, well, I'm sorry for interrupting!" she backed out of the room, chuckling. "Wh-what? Wait, you've got it wrong!" I put my hand out after her, but I bumped into Sakura. "Er, sorry…" she looked at me angrily, then saw my bare chest and blushed. _Neheheheh…I've seduced her…_I chuckled sarcastically at my inside joke.

"Eeeekkk!! Pervert!!" she screamed as she pushed me away from her. I slammed into my desk, a few of my books falling out the open window. "Agh!" I yelled in pain. "Jeez, Sakura, I think you opened a wound in my back…!"

She was still looking at me, red in the face, a defensive look on her face. I blinked, then laughed. "Are you happy you got such a hot body for a comrade?" I asked, turning on my charm as I backed her towards the doorway. "I work out a lot."

She nodded. "Yes… N-no, I mean no!!" she screamed in my face. I laughed some more.

"Would you like to leave?" I asked warmly. She nodded her head, frowning at me. She was past the door step now. "Good. 'Bye," I said, slamming the door in her face, smiling. I heard her 'raarrargh' and walk away. I burst into hysterical laughter. Wiping a tear from my cheek, I pulled my shirt on.

At breakfast, Sakura glared at me. I smiled back at her, but couldn't contain it. "Pfft- AHAHA!!" She whipped a fork at me, which I narrowly dodged. "Hey, it was a joke, fatty, chill!" my anger rose slightly. "FATTY!?" she yelled.

Somehow, we ended up in a serious food fight. I threw my whole bowl of porridge at her fat head, and I ended up with egg yolk in my face. Food was everywhere, on the walls, the floor, the table, put not on our plates or bowls. Our hands were dirtied from throwing the food. We stood panting.

The maid came out of her hiding spot, and scolded us. "Really, milady, Master, you shouldn't do things like that! Oh, look at the mess you two have made! You two go wash up, and we'll start cleaning this mess…" she sighed. Sakura stiffened.

"I won't have it!" she said, putting her foot down for emphasis. "The two of us will clean this up!"

"Wh-what?" the maid stuttered. "But…we're your maids! And I'm head maid, Kaoru, and I demand that you go _wash up!_" Kaoru didn't demand it, but she said it rather pleadingly. "Forgive me, but—"

"No," Sakura cut her off, grabbing her hands. "_We _made this mess, and _we're _going to clean it up! Isn't that that right, Syaoran?" she added, looking at me.

I was a little startled by her want to help head maid Kaoru, but I understood, too. I nodded. "Yes. There are certain things that you alone can do, and certain things that we can do, too. If I let you do everything for me, then I wouldn't have my awesome body," I glanced at Sakura, who was red at my comment. I chuckled softly, so no one would hear. Sakura could be so cute when she wanted to.

So after a fight, Kaoru gave up and we got to clean up the mess… oh to joy. "Hey… nice job ordering her around like that," I told Sakura.

She glared at me. "Shut up,"

"Hey, it was a compliment! Okay, let me rephrase this; good job at standing up for yourself to the maid. They're like machines, I bet they've never had a break in their lives… you did good." I shot her a small smile.

She smiled a little back. "And you have good biceps," she sat there for a minute. I was kind of taken aback. Then she realized what she said. "Oh, crap, I said that out loud, didn't I??"

I started laughing. We cleaned up the rest of the mess, and flopped down onto the big comfy couch. (not the show, fools) Sakura looked over at me. "You know, I don't like you because of what I said earlier," she declared.

I waved a hand at her. "I know. The feelings' mutual."

She leaned back, a little more relaxed. Then the Tomoeda alarm bell went off. "What?! An attack?!" I yelled to my comrade, raising my voice to get over the blaring alarm.

She just nodded in response. We ran out side, looking down at the district. (I don't know if I've told you this, but our ring of three houses floated above the city, kind of like the school, but there was a long path from ours to Tomoyo and Eriol's, with another branching off at the middle to get to Meiling's)

What we saw was incredible.

Razor sharp horns and spiked hooves, a deadly giant mountain goat terrorized the district.

_What the hell…!? That's frickin' pathetic! A _mountain goat_!? _I thought to myself, almost disappointed. I even heard Sakura giggle. I sighed. No matter what it was, we still had to protect Tomoeda. Not waiting for the other 4 to catch up, I took out my ofuda and jumped over the side of the pathway.

"Hey, goat, here!" I said, throwing the ofuda at it. It kind of made a messed up _baah_ as it shook its razor sharp horns. _It did almost nothing…!_

"Syaoran, wait!" I heard Sakura's voice behind me. "You idiot, wait for the whole group next time!"

"You're too slow, fatty, so shut it!" I snapped back at her.

"Argh! You are sooo STUPID! And I am _not _fat!" she took out her staff and a Clow card. "I'll do this without you! Arrow card!" she yelled, flipping the card and hitting it with her staff, sending an arrow shooting at the goat. It made a blast and the goat was bleeding.

_I won't let her get all the credit!_ I took out my sword. Though it was rare, I was a martial arts master and a great swordsman. Wrapping an ofuda around the sword, I jumped down further and slashed the goats horn off. It yowled in pain as the horn fell into the…crap!! The horn was headed straight for a Tomoeda house!!

In the nick of time, Eriol swooped down, and just randomly hit the horn back towards Tomoyo, who destroyed it with a flaming wand.

"Hey, Syaoran!" Meiling yelled at me. "Don't take my job as warrior!"

"Sorry…" I mumbled back, though she'd never be able to hear from the distance we were at.

She took out a bow and arrow, and shot the goat's eye. Sakura set another arrow on fire and Meiling shot it, setting the goat's pelt on fire. It wailed in pain and thrashed around.

I thought hard about how we could kill it without destroying our district. Then it hit me. "Heyyyyyy!" I shouted up to Meiling, who blushed back at me. I took out an ofuda and wrote 'grow' on it, throwing it up to Meiling. "Put this on your sword, then cut the goats head off!!"

She nodded, following my instructions. Her sword grew, and she jumped down, slicing the goats head off. It fell, and Sakura used the Fly card to swoop down and destroy the body and head. _Oh, no, you don't! _

I jumped from rock to rock as fast as I could, trying to catch up to her. She spotted me, and swerved, attempting to knock me off the rocks. We ended up in a cat-and-dog fight, leaving the others to dispose of the rest.

We left as Tomoeda thanked us. I tried to get away as soon as I got onto the path, but Tomoyo pulled back my green robes. "Oh, no. You two almost demolished Tomoeda. What happened to team work!?" she yelled.

Eriol nodded his head sternly. "Yes. You guys better learn to work together, or we'll all lose our powers and become regular Tomoeda citizens. Is that what you really want?"

Sakura hung her head with me. "No…," we muttered.

Tomoyo let go. "We'll find a way to make you guys friends."

Eriol smiled. "I think the Tomoeda welcoming festival will do that for us. I looked it up. C'mon, I'll tell you about it." He grabbed her comrade's hand and they ran down the path. Meiling had already departed.

I looked at Sakura. "I guess it is our fault…"

She nodded. "But I just really hate you…"

"…Thanks…"

"Well… lets try to be nice from now on, okay? We're gunna have to if we live together. Maybe even—" she broke off. "Never mind."

"What?" I blinked.

"Nothing," she said, walking away. I grabbed her wrist. "Eek!"

"What?" I smiled. I think I know what she was thinking…

She blushed. "I was going to say 'maybe even a romance thing', but that would never happen, right?"

I blinked again, my face a little hot. "W-well, no, I mean…" I looked away. I noticed I was holding her hand. I quickly took it away, but she lost her balance.

Lightning fast, I grabbed her again. I pulled her up, and we stared at each other. "Thanks," she breathed.

We stared.

We started laughing.

"I guess we can be friends. Even if it _does _happen, which it probably won't, we have to be friends first." Sakura said.

"Yes. So, lets try, even if you do hate me," I smiled. She nodded, and we walked back to the house. _This just might be bearable._

--

Okay, I hope you liked it!! The battle scene might be kinda weird, and the monster's just unimaginative, but please review!! The next chapter will be at the festival. What is the info Eriol dug up? Find out soon!! PLEASE REVIEWWW!! Oh, and SakuSyao still aren't a couple!! Koffkoffffftheywillkoffkofffkofffsoonkofffkofffffhack

PLEASE REVIEW!! And give me ideas for monsters so I don't have to use a mountain goat again!! "

And I'd like to apologize to zoakdo for the first-chapter similarities between our stories. As the story progresses, they will get farther and farther apart.


	4. Episode 4, Festival of Disasters

_**Episode 4**_

**So here it is, Episode 4! FESTIVAL TIME!!I had fun writing this, except near the end... Sakura's tragic happening! Why did you leave, why?! Hahaha, I make you wanna read it:P. Yeah, I think the festival's more Western, because it's not yukatas and such. Well, stop wasting yourtime reading this and start reading the chapter!!**

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

Syaoran pinned me to the wall. I wrapped my arms around his back. We looked into each other's eyes passionately. "Syaoran," I whispered. He smiled back at me. His hand crept to the back of my head, and his soft lips met mine.

--

Cold sweat beaded my forehead. I threw the covers off, shuddering as I remembered the terrible dream. Or nightmare. I shuddered again, trying to erase the disturbing picture. I rolled my legs down to the floor and sat up groggily, rubbing my eyes. _That has to be the most sickening dream in the history of sickening dreams…_

I stood, still wondering what had brought it on. As I walked to the bathroom for a shower, I thought of what dreams mean. They say you relive your day/life in your dreams. _Not that. _They say it's what you want to do, but you can't in real life. _Ugh. _Or predicting the future! "EEEWWWWW!!" I screamed. Syaoran turned around.

"What the hell! I'm trying to brush my teeth! Argh! KNOCK FIRST!! What if I was taking a shower!? And it's not 'eeww' when you see someone brushing their teeth! Gawd," he turned back to face the mirror again. I remembered the dream. I snorted and walked away. I'd have to wait for the bathroom.

Flopping onto my bed, I realized that dreams are just dreams. They don't have to mean anything. I sighed with relief. I glanced at my calendar, thinking that today was something important. _Oh!! _It was Tomoeda's festival today! "Eeee!" I bounced happily on my bed, glad to finally be doing something with my life.

I went downstairs to ask Kaoru about it, but instead she greeted me. "Good morning, Lady Sakura! Your dress for the festival came!" She unfolded the red silk. "All of the Lady Guardians this one's had have worn this exact dress to the festival, and I must say, you'll look absolutely _gorgeous!_ Syaoran will be stunned, and him to you!" Her old speak was a little confusing. "You will all be welcomed with grace and passion, and the great Guardian of the Sky will be pleased with you. What awaits you at the festival, though, will surely surprise you…" she snickered. She kept rambling on, and I heard Syaoran come out of the bathroom. I held up a hand to stop Kaoru's babbling, and she bowed me up the stairs.

As I got in the shower, I began to wonder about the 'surprise' the head maid had spoken about. I shook my head to get it out of my brain (but mostly to shake the water out of my hair :P) and ran back across to my room, wrapped in my towel.

Kaoru was in there already with her dressing crew. They held out the dress to me, smiling. I looked closely at it. It was clearly made for super models! No way would I fit in it properly!

Obviously taking no notice to my complete lack of curves, the maids began dressing me in the beautiful dress that I didn't deserve. I looked at the time. 11 already!

Suddenly, I was jerked in front of the mirror. I stared at myself in disbelief, twirling a strand of hair on my finger. _Maybe I _do _look kind of pretty…_

"Oh my, you look even cuter in it than I would have thought!" One of the maids behind me gasped. Still gaping at myself, I saw in the mirror that Syaoran had walked by. He back-tracked his steps, looking back at me, his mouth dropping. As he blinked in surprise, I blushed a little. The maids behind me snickered, obviously making a bigger deal of it than necessary.

Syaoran gathered himself again. "Hey, fatty, that looks good on you," he chuckled, scanning me once more. "But that dress looks _so_ good it would make that goat we slayed earlier look sexy." He added quickly, clearly not wanting his comment to sound like he was interested. He pointed to his room. "You'll get to see how much better I look in a few minutes."

_What a cocky little…_I thought. _I'm _not _fat! _I pursed my lips, turning to the maids. "When does the festival start?"

"Half an hour; we have to get you ready for it!" Kaoru said happily. She grabbed her loose black hair and tied it into a ponytail. I hadn't noticed it before, but she was really pretty. Her long, loose hair always covered her slim, elegant features. _Don't judge a book by its cover! _I thought, knowing Kaoru could probably get crazy at times.

Though I didn't usually wear it, I let Kaoru and her best friend Mayura (who, clearly, was also a maid) do my make-up, and add some jewelry. _Wow! _I thought as I looked in the mirror once again. _They really made me up good- this must be _some _festival! _The servants of the house jumping and bouncing happily added to my theory.

Finally, it was time to get going. I waited impatiently for Syaoran, who sure was taking his time. After 10 minutes of waiting, at last he trudged down the stairs. "About time!" I said.

"D-does it look good?" he asked, catching me off guard slightly. There was the slightest blush on his face. I studied him. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a black undershirt, reversing the usual combination. His hair was combed forward, but there was no gel or anything in it. I ended up a little red myself.

"Yes." Was all I managed. As the servants waved us off, we walked awkwardly out the door. The others were already waiting for us.

"Took you long enough!" Meiling exclaimed. We all had the same dresses on (and tuxedoes) but they all complimented us differently, but I don't feel like explaining. You can imagine it yourself. :P

When we got there, I was surprised at how many people there were. Citizens flooded the dressed up streets, laughing and having a great time. I noticed they kind of stared at us in awe when we walked by. There were games, food stands and everything!

"There's going to be a ball later," Eriol explained. "And, whether you like it or not, the comrades dance together, and the warrior dances with Tomoeda's prince."

Meiling puffed up with anger. "What?! But I wanted to dance with Syaoran…." She added with a whimper, glaring at me. _Here we go again…_

Eriol put on a stupid english voice. "But, he's quite _dashing_, if I do say so myself." We all laughed.

We walked a little further together, and I got kind of chilly. I ended up buying a long coat, thought it covered my Guardian dress. _Oh well. _

Suddenly, Meiling jerked away, screaming, "COTTON CANDY!! TAKOYAKI!!"

"M-Meiling!! Come back!" I pleaded. Then I noticed that Eriol and Tomoyo were gone, too. It was just me and Syaoran. _Oh to joy, _I thought bitterly. _What a great festival. _

We went forward for a while, glaring at each other. Then someone bumped into me, and I fell onto him. "Agh! Get off of me, you fool!" he pushed me away.

"Ew! You think I meant to do that?! EW!" I yelled back at him. We growled to each other. "You know what? I can't stand another minute with you! I'm going to find the others!" I stomped off in the opposite direction.

"Good!" I heard him shout to my back.

My feet started getting sore, I'd been walking so long. I slumped down against a wall, sighing. _I'll find them soon. _I closed my eyes.

"Hey there, little girlie." A gruff voice tore my eyes open. A weird looking man with a 5 o'clock shadow lingered over me, with two other guys lurking in the shadows behind him. _Oh no! they don't know I'm a Guardian because of my coat…!_ _And even if I took it off, it's too dark to see!_

He pushed my down further, holding my arms down. He pressed his face against mine, pulling the coat down so my shoulders were exposed.

Suddenly, the dream I'd had earlier flashed through my mind. It made me mad, but I thought of Syaoran, and prayed that he'd find me.

Before I knew it, I was crying, because I knew he'd never come looking for me. _I'm doomed! _

--

**So, I hope you liked it... I'll most likely be updating really, really soon, but the chapter might not be that long. DUN DUN DUHHHH!! What will happen to Sakura?! REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT!!**


	5. Episode 5, Saviours and Surprises

**_EPISODE FIVE_**

**Dun dun duhhhhhh!!!!!! What will happen to Sakura?!?!? READ TO FIND OUT!!!!!-plug-lol Jeez, and here I thought this chapter would be a short one, but there's 3000 words or something.... oh well, enjoy!!**

**Syaoran's Point of View**

_Stupid girl, stupid girl..... I wish I could trade lives with Meiling!!! Then I'd have an entire house all to myself! But, NOOOOOO, I had to paired with superficial FATTY!!!!!_ I thought, really angry. _Humph. _I went through what she had said in my mind.

_"Argh! I can't stand another minute with you! I'm going to find the others!" _

_Well.....maybe thats not _exactly_ what she said....... but still!!! Freak-out fatty!!! Geez!!_

I trudged through the festival, grumbling to myself. Suddenly, my vision went a little blurry, and I felt kind of dizzy. I bumped into a food stand. "AUGGHHH!!!!!" I howled. The food stand guy looked at me with respect for my position, so he didn't get arrested, but his eyes said _'Leave. Now. Go to the other guy's stand. He's stealing all my customers.'_ I mumbled sorry and walked away, rubbing my head.

Then my vision went blank completely. I stopped, and quickly crouched to ground, as to not harm anyone or myself. _What's happening...?_

**_FLASH!_**

_I opened my eyes. I could see again!!! But, this wasn't where I had gone blank. I was in a dark corner, and there was a heavy weight on top of me. I remembered the alley- freak-out fatty had gone that way. My shoulders suddenly caught a chill. I couldn't move. Hey- WHAT!? Why am I wearing a dress!? And...why are my cheeks warm....and wet? I'm...crying?_

_"Hey, girlie, don't be afraid." A pressure fell on my lips. ARGH!!! GROSS!!! DUDE, GET OFFA ME!!!! I wanted to yell. But I couldn't. Couldn't move, couldn't find my voice..... what was happening?_

_"Syaoran.... Syaoran, please come save me....!!!" A voice whimpered. A girls voice- Sakura!!!_

_Suddenly, I knew where I was. I was seeing things through Sakura's eyes. _

_Comrade communications. I'd heard of them before, in school. Mr. Terada told us that if your comrade was in trouble, then you'd see through their eyes, and know where they were, so you could save them. _

_Sakura was praying that I'd come save her. Even if I didn't like her very much now, we still had an attempt to be friends. (koffkoffitsfailingkoffkoff) I had to keep up my end of it! I had to save Sakura!!!_

**_FLASH!_**

I was back in my own body, squatting on the ground, holding my knees and even crying a little. The vision I'd just had flooded my memory, and I stood up quickly, startling the crowd that had gathered to watch me cry. I blushed a little. _That's kind of embarrassing..._ I thought sheepishly.

Then my thoughts were serious again. I clenched my fists, my anger rising. _Only _I _could be mean to Sakura...!!!!_ I dashed through my sadistic audience, rushing back to the alley where I'd seen Sakura.

It felt like forever before I finally reached it, not slowing down to fly around the corner, sending dust into a few kids' faces. I ignored their yells, for I saw some shadows up ahead. I skidded to a halt. It wasn't Sakura. Two guys blocked my path, hiding in the shadows.

"What are you, vampires?" I sneered heatedly. "Outta my way!"

They chuckled softly, and stepped out from their shadow curtain. I gasped. _Identical twins!_ They were quite tall, both with rounded shoulders, a care-free grin, a short, prickly beard, and longish blonde hair. The only difference was that the stripes under their white vests were different coloured, one orange and black, the other green and red. Their bent arms rested identically in their faded blue skinny-ish jean pockets.

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Halloween said. Christmas just nodded, both keeping their foolish grins.

"Don't come crying to me when I snap your matching legs!" I shouted, lunging towards Christmas (what a disgrace!!D:) with my fist ready. All of a sudden, I was knocked back; Christmas had hit me with impossibly long arms, straight in the gut. _How....? _I thought with a gasp for breath.

I barely landed on my feet, winded. What had he done? Suddenly, his arms grew so long.... a demon or something? I tried to ponder the event, but they both started moving in on me. _Hah! An opening! _I thought, planting my hands on the ground and swinging my right leg, sweeping their feet off the ground. Halloween landed with a thud, but Christmas managed to regain his stance. It was clear that he was a better fighter. (I always did like Christmas more....)

I feinted to Christmas, but dashed to Halloween. _I'll take him out now!! _I summoned my odafu, chanted a chant, and whipped them with force at his face. Christmas didn't get there in time to stop them; Halloween smiled up at me as the ofuda plastered his face, blue electricity sparking around him. His hands and feet flew forward suddenly, around my legs........ almost as if tying me up....

Finally, the paper exploded, sending him backwards, before I realized his plan. _Crap!!!!_ I thought, mad at myself. I went flying with him, losing my balance, scraping across the stone ground until finally he hit the wall, the impact totally ruining it. "Uwaah!!" I managed to grunt. I shifted my weight so I too wouldn't go into the wall, kicking off from Halloween's face, his limp arms loosening the grip he had. As I jumped away, I noticed his arms weren't as long anymore. Something clicked in my brain-- I figured it out!!

As I readied my kick, pulling one leg back, I summoned my sword, sticking it out as far as I could. I studied Christmas' arms, measuring them up. He crossed his arms, ready to attack, his grin only on the outside. "Hyoh!" we both called, he reached out, and so did I, with my sword. In spite of it all, I flinched, closing my eyes. Suddenly, it felt like slow-mo. I could feel his fingertips straining to reach me, my sword inching into his skin, the blood from my little trip with Halloween trickling down my neck, chilling my spine despite its' heat. Finally, when it all stopped, I opened my eyes.

My sword sunk into Christmas's shoulder. He smiled at me, but his eyes held hate. His fingertips barely brushed my cheeks; there was no trick at all, just an illusion.

"Hmph," I grunted. "You didn't think you'd win with that, did you? You must've known that I'd figure it out sooner or later. See, the stripes created the whole effect of it all; if you move quickly, then it seems like your arms are getting longer, but really, they aren't."

His shoulder bled heavily. I took my sword out, using the flat of my blade to knock him out. I'd remember to haul the bodies onto the street, unless they woke up....maybe. I wasn't quite sure Halloween was still breathing, however....

_Gah! No time to think! Gotta save Sakura! I've wasted too much time already!!_ I ran down the alley as fast as I could. Then I saw it; it was disgusting. This big lump was just throwing himself all over her-- it made me _so _pissed. "Hey, you," I snarled. "What are you doing to her!?"

He looked up from trying to dissect Sakura's lips. He was probably crushing the poor girl's legs with his fat ass. "Whaddaya want!?" he roared. His voice was deep and gravely.

"I _want_ you to give _Sakura BACK!" _I howled. He laughed a little. I growled. Sakura looked a little surprised at how territorial I was being, but I couldn't just stand by and let this happen. But in spite of myself, I blushed slightly.

"Why should I give _her _to _you_?" he said. "There're plenty of other girls in Tomoeda. And this one's _mine,"_ he pulled her closer to him. I glanced at Sakura. Her coat was almost fully off now; only the skimpy dress remained, one strap sliding off her shoulder. I saw a needle by her arm- he must've used it to paralyze her, whether she knew it or not. The whole scene made me sick. I didn't realize there was such scum in my district, especially at a festival.

"Oh yeah? You think she's _yours? _News flash, ugly, she's _mine!!_" I cried. Sakura gasped. I went red. "N-not like that, stupid," I added to her. "You're _my _comrade- you think I'll let you get hurt or taken away?" She nodded. "You really think that badly of me?" I asked sadly. She gazed at me for a minute, thinking. Then she shook her head, smiling a little.

"Hel-_lo!! _I'm still here!" Pie said.

.... What? It looked like he ate a lot of pies.....

"Shut UP!" I told him.

"....You know, you can have a little of her if you want, when I've had my fill." he offered.

I was shocked. I didn't know anyone could be so foul, so revolting, so sleazy and vile...!!! "You _rotten frikkin animal!!!!!!_" I hissed at him. "_I'll have you removed from Tomoeda completely, if I don't kill you right here!! STOP TOUCHING HER...!!!!!!!!" _I shrieked. He was.... WTF!?!? Licking her neck!?!?!? "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?"

"Having fun," he replied simply. My anger metre was off the charts. I took out my sword and hacked off his arm. No mercy for him. He looked surprised, and he stood, blood gushing, narrowly missing Sakura's sacred dress. "Now," he growled. "You've made me angry."

_How can I fight him?_ I thought._ If I try to kick him, he'll just eat me, no problem... _I decided to use magic. I wrapped an ofuda around my sword, and pointed it at him, setting the lazen (is that what it is?) board on top of it for extra power. Stones shot out of the sword, burning and freezing at the same time. They pelted Pie, sending him backwards. I felt paper touch me. Sakura had thrown Power and Dash at me! I ran 10 times faster than usual, up to Pie, who was trying to get up. I kicked his face into the stone ground, kicked him up again by his stomach, and spiked him like volleyball into the wall. (haha, that rhymes!!) Blood spurted everywhere, and just for revenge, I punched him harder into the wall. I quickly scrawled a note on the nearest window to take them away from Tomoeda, Halloween and Christmas included, and signed my name.

I rushed back to Sakura, stuffing the cards into the hidden pocket. I picked her up, letting her head rest on my knee. "Sakura? Sakura!" I lightly slapped her face. She opened her eyes.

"Thank you, Syaoran. You're a good friend." she whispered. I lifted her a little higher.

"Are you okay? Did that creep hurt you?" I asked urgently.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. My lips are numb, and so are my legs is all."

I was totally relieved. "I'm glad you're okay. Can you move? He paralyzed you," I informed her. "Sakura? Sakura!!" she didn't reply. I put my ear on her chest, listening for a heart beat. It was there, and she was still breathing. I sighed. She was just asleep.... she looked so peaceful. _Y'know, _I thought grudgingly, _she is pretty cute. _I smiled, picking her up from the bend in her legs and her shoulders- my movements were made gentle as not to wake her. I ran back to the streets of the festival, keeping a tight grip on Sakura as if someone would take her from me. Then my stomach twisted as I realized something. Slowly, slowly, I came to a stop on the side of the street, my face frozen. _Why... why am I acting like her boyfriend? We barely just made it as friends!_ Frustrating myself, I shook my head, running for the big building where the ball was being held.

I slammed into someone on the front step, nearly dropping Sakura. "Agh!!! God, can't you see you could've like made her mentally retarded if I dropped her!?!? What if she went head first-- oh. It's you." I looked up an amused Eriol. Tomoyo stood behind him, smiling impishly- she obviously thought something was going on with me and Sakura.

"After we got separated, she got mad at me and left to look for you guys. The stupid fatty went through an alleyway and ended up being kidnapped by some huge creep and his little twin minions. He was making out with her and--!!" I stopped as Tomoyo held up a little TV for me to see. Crappy footage, yes, but my battle with Pie none the less. I blushed.

"We know," Meiling said icily, shooting the sleeping Sakura a death glare. The video got to the end part-- where I picked her up and everything. I blushed harder. I heard myself talking to the exhausted Sakura.

_"Are you okay? Did that creep hurt you?" I asked urgently._

_"I'm fine, I'm fine. My lips are numb, and so are my legs is all."_

_"I'm glad you're okay." _present me-blush-"_Can you move? He paralyzed you. Sakura? Sakura!!" _My urgent voice rung through my ears. I turned to look at the TV, seeing myself gazing, almost pervertedly, at the sleeping Sakura.

Eriol chuckled. "Heheheh, it's all over the news, the guy who shot the video was watching through one of the windows in the back alley, and sent it in to the news right away."

"Nnnnn...." Sakura moaned. Her eyes opened. "Syaoran?"

"Uh....uh-huh." I replied, my face feeling hot.

"I still kinda hate you..." she mumbled, smiling.

".....thanks...." I replied. She giggled.

"You can put me down now." she said, still chuckling.

"Oh, uh, er, r-right." I let her down onto her feet gently. Tomoyo moved up to hug her, but Meiling just stood there, giving her a cold look.

"Shouldn't we be going in now?" Meiling asked, no emotion in her voice, pointing to the door.

"Yeah," I said, opening it for her.

It was amazing- the walls were gold, the chandelier was silver, and there was a big hole what the heck? A huge bonfire sat in the middle of the room, the smoke going through the hole in the ceiling. _Weird._

"OOHHH!!! AAHHHH!!" a voice called. I looked towards the source- it was a short man with glasses and a strange mustache. He was pointing to us, beckoning as well. The five of us walked toward him. "You are ruling group, no?" We nodded. He beamed at us. _Dude, _I wanted to say. _How long ago did you lose your toothbrush?_ I tried to keep a straight face at his rotten teeth. Before I knew it, for my benefit (and his) he was stalking toward the five golden throne like things around the fire. He gestured for us to sit there, and we did.

He cleared his throat. "This is the vice-mayor-" _the what? _"-and we are going to start the ceremony!!" he shouted to the crowd. _I wonder what will happen?_ "This is our new ruling group! Meiling Li, warrior. Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto, comrade sorcerers. Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragazawa, comrade element sorcerers. We must deem them as so, and in a certain period of time which shall not be announced as of now, they will be granted entire privliges as Guardians. Now," he turned to us. "We shall introduce them to the Sky Lord, and the test will be given." _Crap. I didn't study. _My attention was pulled back to the vice-mayor as he randomly danced some stupid thing, chanting messed up words around the huge fire. _C'mon, c'mon,_ I thought, _fall into the fire, you disgusting little plaque-mouth...!!! _He made me jump when he turned suddenly to us again. He pointed his fingers to us, chanted something under his breath, and chains suddenly dashed from the sky, around my wrists.

I closed my eyes because of the wind, and when I opened them, Tomoyo and Eriol were chained together. I got up at an attempt to help them, but I heard Sakura go, "Uwaah!" and stopped. I looked at her.

The colour drained from face. My nightmare came true.

For an 'unkown amount of time', **we were chained together. **

--

**DUN DUN DUHHH!!!! (again) Sooo, how did you like it? REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!! Haha, I admit I kind of stole something from Rurouni Kenshin at one point, but hey, it worked in the story.....I think. So again, 'how will Syaoran and Sakura cope with this? REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SO YOU CAN FIND OUT!!' **

**Sorry, I'm a little eager to get reviews. ^_^"**


	6. Episode 6, Chains DUNDUNDUHHH

_**Episode 6**_

**Thanks for your reviews! And by the way, if you're thinking about how lucky Meiling is to not be chained to someone, there _is _a catch for her. Chainedheart999, you've already heard this, but she has to get used to the others being together forever, and she really has no one like that. Even if she gets a boyfriend, she can't very well fight alongside them, cause they'd probably just be a regular Tomoeda citizen, unless its Eriol or Syaoran.....................which it probably won't be. I have a surprise in store for her......;) But anyway, lets get on with the chapter!**

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

I tugged on the chain holding us together. It stretched! Hope flooded me as I tugged the chain harder. It stretched more, but didn't break.

"Jeez," Syaoran said. "It's like a retractable dog leash!"

I looked over at Tomoyo and Eriol. They had already flopped down and given up, but it was much easier for them. They'd been friends forever, and me? I just met Syaoran like a week ago. _But, _I thought, _he did save me, and tried so hard doing so. _I snatched a glance at him, and was surprised to find that he was looking at me, too. We both kind of blushed, but Meiling's growl brought our attention to her. She glared at us (well, mainly me...).

Luckily, Syaoran brought us all out of the trance by barking, "Hey, Mister Vice-Mayor!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" It didn't sound very much like a question to me, but...

"This just proves that you and your comrade are meant to be together as comrades!" he told us. I looked at Syaoran hopefully. Maybe we could get different comrades if this didn't work out! "But even if it doesn't work in the usual time its supposed to, then we keep them on for as long as we need to!"

"How does that even prove anything...!? Dude, you make no sense!" I shouted at him. He smiled back at me, turning away.

"Let the ball begin!!" he rose his arms into the air, and some fireworks went off. _Crazy people, _I thought. _Setting fireworks off in a building!_

Vice-Mayor beckoned for us to get up, and when we did, music started. I looked at the crowd before me. They looked back, waiting for something.

"The Guardians will start the dance!!" a new voice called. I searched for the source. A tall, handsome man, maybe in his late 30's, stood at the door of the ballroom. "I, Lord Gousuke Yoshida, call them forth with great respect!" Suddenly, another male with a strange cloak stepped through the door, and whispered something into Lord Yoshida's ear. "Ah! That's right! Meiling Li, step forth!"

A confused Meiling stood. The mayor smiled harder, and beckoned for the other figure beside him to go to her. "Since you are the lone Warrior of the ruling group, my son shall be your dance partner!" His son jumped, did a little front flip, and landed in front on Meiling. She lurched back, almost tripping herself on the throne behind her. A hand shot out from behind the cloak, grabbing the back of Meiling's neck to save her from a throne attack.

"Oh, uh.....thank you," Meiling said, stunned. She even went a bit red.

"Oh dear, I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. Well," the male threw off his cloak, the Vice-Mayor catching it. "I am Lord Gousuke Yoshida's son, heir to Tomoeda, the Young Lord Kazushige Yoshida, at your service, mi'lady." He stared her down with a melting smile. He was _sooo _cute! _I'm so jealous of her! But....then again....._I looked at Syaoran. _She's just as jealous of me. _

He was tall, with blonde hair going half-way down his neck, medium bangs sliding down his forehead, and dazzling blue eyes. "Let us dance, now, milady." He swept Meiling off her feet, down onto the dance floor, where a clearing had gathered. The music restarted from the beginning.

I looked at the Vice-Mayor. He must have been calling himself 'mayor' so that his position wasn't as high as Lord Yoshida. Finally, I noticed that he was beckoning for us to dance as well. "But I don't know how," I complained.

"That's okay," Syaoran told me. "I do." He pulled me by the chain to the dance floor, closely followed by Eriol and Tomoyo. "Just do a I tell you to," Syaoran instructed me before I could say anything. "Put your right hand in mine-"

"What? No! Why?" I whined, embarrassed.

"No, fool, just do it," he hissed at me. "And put your left hand on my shoulder." Reluctantly, I did as he said. Then I felt his hand on my hip, and I had a creeping suspicion that it was going to start moving backwards.

"Hey!!!" I seethed at him. "Pervert!"

"You _idiot!! _Have you _never _seen a ballroom dance before!? I'm not trying to feel you up, okay!? That's so nasty, especially to _you!" _

"Fine," I sniffed. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, follow my lead." He started stepping about, and giving instructions. He told me the man always leads, and I reluctantly let him. Soon, everyone else joined in.

After a while, people started clapping. I looked over Syaoran's shoulder and saw that we were the only ones dancing. "Okay, er, we can stop now." I told him through gritted teeth. He stopped, and I bumped into him.

Lord Yoshida stood. "No, please keep dancing! I'll make the song a slow-"

"NO!!" Syaoran and I both shrieked in unison. "We're really tired.." Syaoran added. "You start....whatever happens next." I nodded.

The Lord's face fell slightly. "Well, okay..." His hand swooped across the crowd. "Then let the party begin!"

Syaoran immediately ran off in the opposite direction as far as the chain would let him, (which was about 15ft from me) showing off his board thingy to some girls. I went over to Tomoyo and Meiling. "Hey, guys. That dance was torture."

"I liked it," They both said. I frowned.

"Why do you have to throw yourself all over Syaoran like that? You _know _I like him!" Meiling suddenly burst.

"What?" I said, bewildered. "I do _not_ _throw _myself all over him! I know you like him, but I don't! We can trade guys if you want. I'll take Young Lord Kazushige..."

She glared at me. I sighed. "Look, there's nothing going on with us, okay? _I don't like him._ And if there was, I would tell you...but there isn't. And never will be." I added for safety.

Her face lightened. "Really? You promise?"

I nodded, smiling. "Really, I promise." I opened my arms for a hug. She accepted it, and even Tomoyo joined in. "I'm glad we're friends again," I whispered into her ear. She smiled harder.

**_Syaoran's Point of View_**

"Sometimes I can even see a little into the future," I told the pack of girls that swarmed me. I was showing them my lazen board (izzat what its called?) and they seemed infatuated with it....or me.

"Can you do that now?" A cute girl with short blonde hair prodded me in a sweet voice that I assumed was supposed to be seductive.

"I can try..." I put the board on the ground. Everyone took a step back, and I closed my eyes. _Great Lord of the Skies, _I chanted in my head, _let me see what the future holds, and a solution I will mold. _I know. The chant is a little weird. But hey, it works, it rhymes, thats all that matters.

**_FLASH!_**

_I was running. Suddenly there was a crash, and a voice yelled, "Uwaah!!" I was paralyzed. There was an intake of breath. My face felt hot. _

**_FLASH!_**

I snapped out of it. The girls looked fascinated, but there was no time for that. Someone was gunna hurt themself!

I dashed across the room, towards the place where I had seen it happen.

It all happened at once. I went too far for the chains to handle, and there was tug. I tripped on something, and fell on my back. Sakura came flying on top of me, and her lips smashed against mine. I couldn't move; the chains were all tangled. Everyone gasped. I blushed so hard my face must've looked like a....red fruit. Or something. Sakura's face was red, too.

I couldn't believe it.

In a public place (well, actually, public or private, it didn't matter, I still wouldn't be able to believe it) I was _kissing_ my comrade Sakura Kinomoto, whom I disliked so much....

_...or do I?_

--

**BAM!! There you have it, folks, chapter six! I hope you liked it, cuzzi worked hard! Remember to review if you want another chapter! If you do, the next chapter will include another pissed Meiling, a sleepover, Truth or Dare, another kiss, and a dragon. SO REVIEW!! PLEASE!!**


	7. Episode 7, Sleepover

**_EPISODE 7_**

**Yay! Thank you all for reviewing! Yes, that last kiss WAS kind of evil, but I had fun with it. Let's see how they react....**

**_Sakura's Point Of View_**

My face burned in embarrassment as it was mushed against Syaoran's. _And right after I told Meiling I'd never do anything like this...!_I turned my head away, or tried to, but I just got a bunch of Syaoran slobber on my cheek, and then my head was forced back to it's original position. "Rrrrgh..." I tried pushing upwards, but the chains binding us together held me down. _Argh!! #$#%^%%$%^#%%!!!! Someone come help me...er, us...!_

Footsteps rushed towards us. Two pairs of hands started untying the chains as best they could. At one point, something went snap, and I was hoping it was something on Syaoran.

Finally, the chains were undone as best they could. I rolled off of Syaoran, pouncing up immediately. "_IDIOT!" _I hissed to him. "Pay attention to how far you go!"

He sat up, blushing his face off. "So now this is _my _fault!? How about you, being so fat that you get dragged right onto me!?"

"AGHHH!!! I AM NOT FAT!!! THATS GETTING OLD NOW!!! AND _YES_, IT _IS _YOUR FAULT!!!!" I was hysterical now. I looked over to Meiling, and her eyes were onyx, piercing mine. I turned to her. "Meiling, I..."

"_Save it,_" she hissed back, cutting me off. She ran off out of the building, followed by the Young Lord.

"Meiling, wait! I'm sorry!" I tried to call out to her, but she was already gone. I looked at Lord Yoshida.

After a million years, he finally got what I was trying to say to him. "Oh, er, this party has taken quite a turn, and now, it shall end," he waved everyone away, and it sounded like he muttered, "Before someone dies..."

--

I pounded on Meiling's door. "Meiling! Please! Open up! I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault! Please, don't be mad!" I yelled, hoping she would hear me, and listen. But the door didn't budge, and nothing changed in the house. The cold of the night made my nose numb as tears came to my eyes._ She hates me..._

My face must have looked really pitiful, because Syaoran spoke for the first time since the party. "Just leave her. She'll come to... I'm sure you're a good friend to her," He sounded embarrassed to say this.

I bit my quivering lip as the tears came down my cheeks in a flood. I heard Syaoran 'eep'. He probably wasn't used to seeing me cry. After a pause, I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, c'mon. Don't cry. It'll be okay, Sakura. Really." He wheeled me around to look at him. His gaze met mine, and it was serious. One corner finally turned up before he spoke. "You're kinda cute when you smile, even without that dress."

_What? _I thought. Then I thought of Meiling, and all the good memories we'd shared. The tears poured harder, and I lost myself to my emotions. I needed comfort from the nearest thing.

I jumped into Syaoran's arms suddenly, which startled him. I felt his face grow warmer as he said, "H-hey, think before you act!"

"Sh-sh-shut u-u-up..." I sobbed into his chest. I heard him take in breath for a protest, but it never came out. He gave up, and wrapped his arms around me to keep me from freezing to death in my skimpy dress. _I guess he's a nice guy when he wants to be... _

_--_

**_Syaoran's Point of View_**

"Syaoran....Syaoran...." Sakura's voice called my name, almost whining. I opened one eye.

"Yes?" She looked at me with a creased brow, but her face held worry. I frowned. "Izzit another dream about Meiling?" It was only the day after the party, Meiling was still holed up in her home, and Sakura was already having bad dreams about it. But, she shook her head.

"I....hafta go to the bathroom," she whispered, looking away as she blushed.

"Erk." I opened the other eye. She had already gotten off the bed to come walk over to me, who was sleeping on the floor as far away from the bed as I could get. We'd been hoping this problem wouldn't arise, but, alas, it was inavoidable. "....W-we'll figure it out somehow...." I rubbed the back of my head as I stood up.

We walked down the hall silently. She half stepped into the bathroom, then suddenly slammed the door, right on the chain. "Agh..! That was really close to my hand, stupid!"

"I was trying to see if it would break," she whined. I heard the chain snag, and she groaned, opening the door again. She glared at me. "Come in," she demanded. "There's no other way." She pulled closer to the toilet.....I gulped. "T-turn around, you...!" She blushed.

I whipped around, closing my eyes and trying to concentrate on other things. _The hot girl at the party....the hot girl at the party..._ but it wasn't working. _Psssssh! _I heard behind me. The colour rose in my face. _THE FRIKKING HOT GIRL AT THE PARTY!!!! NOT SAKURA PEEING!! AARRRGGH, NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!_ The toilet flushed, and she washed her hands. We went back to our room without a sound, not looking at each other. I crawled even further away (I hoped...) to lie down. Sleep never came.

I just sat there for an hour, thinking. "....Syaoran?" Sakura's voice caught me by surprise.

"Er....yeah?" I replied, heat in my cheeks.

".....Do you not like me?"

_What? _"Er......no comment."

She shifted around to face me; I knew this because I had already done so. "Seriously. I mean.... I can start liking you. Like, a friend I mean!" she added urgently when my eyebrows rose. I sat there, stunned by her random question. "I mean, people usually tell me I'm really nice, like some people from Tomoeda did, and the school. But....." she looked away, embarrassed. "I feel like I haven't been fair to you. One run in, and I hated you. So.... I'm sorry. If you want, we can really try at being friends." she didn't turn her head, just shifted her eyes to look at me.

"Uhmm....okay," I replied stupidly. She smiled meakly.

"Sorry I had to drag you through my washroom process....." she added, flopping down and turning away again. "And for crying on you."

I grinned. It was weird, but I did. "It's okay. It's been a while since I've hugged someone....it was nice," I told her, and immediately regretted it. I slapped my hand over my mouth, sitting up as my face caught fire. (hell no, not literally, stupid)

".....how am I supposed to take that?"

"I-it didn't come out the way it was supposed to...! I meant, it was nice to hug someone again!! Not like....." My shoulders drooped as I broke off. Sakura pretended to be asleep. I lay back down again, muttering, "sorry...."

Believe it or not, I dreamt of Sakura.

--

I woke up, troubled. _Sakura, of all things? Why dream of her? _I suddenly slapped my forehead and ran my hand down my face. _Don't tell me--_

"Syaoran?" Sakura called. I looked over at her. She was reading, leaning against the propped up pillow on her bed. "Did you just get up?...Why are you slapping yourself?"

"Oh, er, good morning, I just got up yes, and I had a...._strange_... dream, so I was slapping myself in realization of what it might mean." My sentence was rushed, and Sakura just blinked in response. I sighed. "I'm sorry for keeping you here... I know you can't move very far because of the chains, and I wake up late..."

She smiled. "It's okay, I really enjoy reading. I'm reading a romance story, it's really good..." she sighed as she finished the page of her book, then slammed it shut. "I wish I could have a boyfriend who was always close to me, and loved me...."

I felt my face go red, but I scolded myself. _Why should you go red, Syaoran? She doesn't have those feelings for you....and you don't have those feelings for her.....right? _I knit my brows in frustration, biting my bottom lip. _Why does life hafta be so confusing...?_ The chain tugged.

"Are you gunna sit there trying to chew your lip off all day or what?" Sakura laughed. I was surprised to find that she was already dressed. She noticed I was staring. "I took advantage of your sleeping time to get dressed. But if you peeped, I'll..." she trailed off, evil glinting in her eyes.

I laughed weakly, seriously afraid of what she would do to me. "Haha, yeah....I mean, no, no!!! I was sleeping the whole time!!"

"Well...I'll go back to my book and look the other way, to see if you can get changed..." she looked away, troubled.

"Er....yeah..."

--

The week went by in a flash. It was torture, I tell you. I had to, like, meditate to keep myself from looking at Sakura in the bath. And she took a long friggin time in there, too.

It was the next Saturday at last, and Sakura was gathering her things for the bath. _Speak of the devil..._ I thought coldly. "Okay, I'll go...start now..." She pranced off into the bathroom, or loo (hi, ChellyBabyXP) , dragging me behind her. The water started, and I instantly looked away.

I sung to myself for a while.

"You have a really nice singing voice, you know," Sakura said suddenly. I blinked. She hadn't usually talked to me in the bath.

"Wh-what? Crap! I thought I was singing in my head..."

She laughed. "It's okay, I like that song. I-EEEKKK!!!!!!" She randomly screamed.

"What!?!?" I jumped up and turned around, summoning lightning at my finger tips.

Sakura glared at me, her face completely red. She splashed back down into the water, her hands covering her chest. "It was just a spider." she said coldly. "You didn't hafta look."

Colour and heat rose to my face. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry, I-I thought you...were in...trouble...." I dropped back down to the floor, turning around. I heard the plash of water, and thought I'd try to make it up to her by handing her her towel.

Big mistake.

I picked up the towel, but didn't turn around of course. I swished my hand back to give it to her, but I hit skin. _Eep! _"You...little... PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. I twisted my head a little to find that my hand rested on her naked ass.

_Slap!!_

Her hand mark was there for a few hours.

--

_Ding dong! _I heard the door bell ring. I looked out the window to see that Eriol and Tomoyo had dragged Meiling over here. I got up and looked over at Sakura sheepishly. She glared back at me.

We got up at the same time to answer the door. We rushed downstairs, eager to break the silence with the help of our friends. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror to make sure that the hand-mark was gone. It was...just a faint trace left. I sighed.

Sakura opened the door. Tomoyo hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"We're all going to have a sleepover here!!" Tomoyo replied excitedly, Eriol smiling in the background.

"Wait....all of us?" I butted in. Eriol nodded. Sakura stepped on my foot. "Ow! Hey, I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't mean to, I thought you were in trouble, and then I tried to make it up to you by handing you a towel but---it was an accident, I swear!!!!"

She frowned at me. Then she looked at Meiling, who wasn't even watching our house. "Meiling?" she whispered. Meiling didn't move. Tomoyo and Eriol marched on in, dragging Meiling along. I hadn't actually noticed that it was dark until now.

"Well, hey, aren't you supposed to ask permission before you have a sleepover at someone else's house?" I said irritably. Sakura nodded.

"You always hafta be the one to ruin the fun," Eriol noted, sticking his tongue out at me. He was pulling us along by grabbing the chain in the middle. "We'll all be staying in the big guest room," he told Kaoru as we raced by.

Tomoyo kicked open the door and Eriol threw us all in. Clearly, this was all planned out. We all plopped down on the floor.

Sakura sighed, giving in. "Okay, what shall we do?"

Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged a mischievous glance before Tomoyo answered, "Truth or Dare." I blinked. _Truth or Dare...?_"You all know how to play, right?" Everyone nodded. "Kay great! Let's start! Eriol, ask Meiling?"

He nodded. "Meiling, truth or dare?"

She hesitated. "Truth."

A glint flashed across his eyes. "Who do you like?" She didn't bother with 'truth or dare?'

She blushed. ".....Syaoran." she said, looking at me. I blushed too. _Since when....? _Sakura rolled her eyes. I smirked and whispered, "Jealous?" She gave me the finger, but no one saw. Meiling glared at me. _Oops...I probably pissed her off even more just now..._

"Meiling," Eriol told her. "It's your turn."

Meiling turned to me. "Who do _you _like, Sakura?" she asked, doing that weird bobbly head thing.

Sakura's eyebrows raised. "No one....maybe the young lord, though..." Disappointment stabbed through me, and I gasped at myself. _Am I....getting feelings for...? _

"Tomoyo, truth or dare?" Sakura asked, turning to her friend.

"Dare."

Sakura pondered for a minute, then smiled slowly, evilly. "I dare you to kiss Eriol."

"What!?" Tomoyo lashed.

"It's okay with me," Eriol added, throwing a warm smile at Tomoyo. She blushed, and nodded.

They turned towards each other, Eriol smiling and Tomoyo blushing. Usually she was calm and collected. I grinned. _Looks like Eriol has a fan club, too..._Tomoyo looked frozen, so Eriol leaned forward and greeted her lips rather warmly. The rest of us blushed at how happy they looked. I was possibly disgusted.

Eriol took over for the red-faced Tomoyo. "Syaoran, truth or dare?"

I hesitated. _If I say truth, I risk having to say I possibly like Sakura...but...oh, what the hell. _"Dare." I answered finally.

He pondered his choices. "Okay....I dare you too.... tell Sakura you love her, then make out."

_'You are f*cking evil' _I wanted to say. I shook my head so only he'd notice, but he said, "You hafta do it. Don't worry. We won't tell. And it's not like yo do."

I looked at Sakura, who was looking away. "What about her?"

"What about me?" Eriol said. I glared at him before tearing my face away to look at Sakura, whom Tomoyo had nudged to face me. She glanced up at me, blushing.

I cleared my throat. "I....loveyouSakura." I rushed, the colour rushing to my face, making me feel light headed, wanting to cry. I closed my eyes, opened them, and then leaned forward to Sakura, who looked kind of worried. I was so close to her lips.

"Ah, ah, ah," Eriol said, approaching. "Make out, I say, boy, get some balls," he shoved me into Sakura, and she landed underneath me, but we had managed to keep our lips apart. I inclined my neck, but Eriol shoved my whole body down onto hers. I ground my teeth, thinking _perverted little..._

_CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

"Thats the Tomoeda siron...!" Tomoyo gasped. "They're in trouble!"

I immediately rolled off of Sakura, embarrassment rolling away as well. Tomoeda was in trouble, this was serious! I opened the big window in the room, and jumped out. "Wings!" I shouted as I fell. Feathers brushed past my face as my body steadied in the air. I focused on going to the source- which was huge. The others jumped out after me. (well, Sakura was dragged out...) Soon after, I could see what was stomping around.

A gigantic Japanese dragon thrashed around Tomoeda, and I gripped my sword tighter. It turned its head to me. I growled. Sakura came level with me. "Syaoran, we hafta work together on this...!"

I nodded. "I think we're getting along well now, I told her, zooming ahead. She looked confused about whether I was serious or sarcastic, but shot off with me.

"YOOOOOUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!" I yelled to the dragon. It turned its body to me. Fire welled in its mouth, drooling lava. Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo went for that to block it from the citizens and district itself.

Dragon threw its head back then forth. Sakura circled me. Fire blasted out of its mouth with the forward motion. Sakura froze at the sight of it.

"Sakura, _move!!!!_" I yelled. She didn't. _How dare she disobey me! _My wings thrust me towards her; I grabbed her and bowled her off to the side, out of the fire's path.

"Sorry," she whispered franticly. "Fear of fire."

"Okay. So, to beat it, we'll do this...." I told her the plan softly into her ear--dragons were said to have good hearing and understand humans. "Got it?" I said, pulling away. She nodded and gripped her staff.

As I had predicted, the dragon was getting ready for another fire bomb. It shot it, and Sakura summoned the shield and reflect cards. I quickly shot past and plastered some ofuda onto it. The fire went into the shi-flect (?Henh?) thingy, and Sakura was protected. After a few seconds, the fire suddenly whizzed out of it, going back to the dragon. I threw more ofuda onto the flames- they made zapping sounds and the flames grew bigger, going straight into the monster.

It fell back. "You guys!!!" I yelled to the others. Meiling sliced up the dragon at an amazing speed, followed by Eriol, who used the wind to collect them together, and finally Tomoyo burned them, leaving nothing but ashes that were carried away by a gust of [Eriol's artificialheheh] wind.

Everything was a blur after that.

--

I woke up. Everyone surrounded me, including Sakura. They looked happy.

"Uh??" I asked stupidly.

"You guys finally learned how to work together!!" Meiling beamed at me.

"Whoa."

"Yea, me and Sakura are okay now. It's okay if you don't want me, I almost feel different after confessing. Plus I've got the Young Lord," she added, winking to Sakura.

"...Great." I looked at Sakura. _Friends? _Her voice flashed through my head. I nodded.

She dragged me up off of the ground, and held my hand. "I'd like to announce that we are now officially friends!!" She said, laughing. A mock cheer went up from the others. I laughed. _Forgetting the incident the other...time? _I thought to Sakura. She looked at me. _Yea, I guess. _She smiled.

As she chatted with the others, I stared at her. _Strangely....I feel like I want to be more than friends, suddenly. _

_--_

**OMG, YAY! Chapter 7, I hope you liked it! It might have mistakes, I didn't read it over, too lazy... YAY! Finally, Syaoran is starting to like Sakura!! It'll start showing soon, don't worry. And sorry I didn't go through with the dare, if you wanted me too, the one earlier was enough...for now!!!! Please review to get another chapter;)! **


	8. Episode 8, Guardians of Tomoeda

**_Episode 8_**

**Hey, sorry it took so long for me to update! I have 2 stories at Fiction Press now too, but that's not really the main cause; I have to write an autobigraphy, an 8-panel book report on Twilight, about 5 tests in one week, and Steven cutting hearts out of his duotangue cover and giving them to me. -_-" He's such an idiot sometimes...oh! Sorry for rambling!^_^" And sorry the chapter is a little short for my standards, but here it is! ^_^  
**

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

I turned, knowing I was safe from falling off the edge of the bed due to the chain that was pulled tight connecting Syaoran and I.

THUD.

…Oookay, or not.

I rubbed my head, looking at my other hand. When it finally came into focus, I gasped. _N…no more chain…!_ I stared in shock for a few minutes, then shook it off and ran over to Syaoran.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" I called happily.

"Sakura…" he mumbled.

I smiled. "Guess what? The chains came off; we're free! Is- what?" I was confused now. Syaoran was still in a deep sleep, but he had mumbled my name. _Maybe he knows someone else named Sakura…or something…_ I slapped myself. _Hey, I don't automatically assume that! People have dreams with their friends, it's not abnormal! _I laughed inwardly at myself, almost half-heartedly, as if I didn't believe myself. But in my head, I did.

"Syaoran, you lump, get up!" I rolled him over; he pushed himself off the wall, a little harder than me. He rolled into me, ending up in my lap. I blushed, and slapped him. "Wake up, stupid!"

He opened his eyes, dazed. "Ow! What? What!?" he finally noticed he was in my lap. "What's wrong with you…?!"

"Nothing, you rolled into my lap after you mumbled my name in your sleep! Now get up, the chains are gone!"

"I what..? WHAT!? No more chains!? AWESOME!" He jumped up. _I should've started with that…_

We proceeded with our morning routines, separately, thank god. I soaked in the tub for like an hour, enjoying the loneliness of my bath.

"So…Syaoran and I are friends now," I said to myself, smiling. "Now it'll be way easier to live…" The dream I'd had about a week ago flashed through my mind once again. I felt the colour rise to my face, but I shook it off. Though it was gone on the outside, I still thought about it on the inside. "What if we do…? No, no! I can't ask for more, we're only just friends, and besides, it's not like I'm in love with him…," _Yet. _A voice at the back of my mind told me. I gasped, then leaned back and sighed. "I confuse even myself sometimes."

When I had gotten out and eaten and everything, taking my own sweet time, as did Syaoran, it was about noon. I heard the doorbell ring. I ran over to the door and opened it, Syaoran coming out from the 'library'. It was Eriol and Tomoyo, and they were holding hands, both looking very happy. _Don't you want that to be you and Syaoran? _The voice in my mind said. I yelled at it inwardly. _'No! Shut up! I don't, really!' _The voice settled down, possibly believing me…man, I am so screwed up…voices…agh, getting on with it.

"H-hey, you guys. What's with the linky-linky hand thing?" I greeted them stupidly.

Eriol looked confused, but Tomoyo got the gist of it.

"Well…we're sort of…together now…" she looked at her feet, her head now a kettle.

Finally Eriol realized what I'd meant, and added, "It's your encouragement that lead us to it, I realized how much I really liked Tomoyo and her kissing…," he teased, his eyes darting to Little Miss Kettle. Her shoulders tensed, but so did her grip on Eriol's hand.

I smiled. "You two are so cute together…I'm happy for you," I said, swiping a glance at Syaoran, who didn't look totally focused.

Tomoyo noticed this. "Are you and Syaoran…?"

"No!" I shouted. I covered my hand with my mouth, surprised at my reaction. _Was that too quick…? Did it hurt Syaoran, make him think I hate him…? Agh, I'm being so paranoid! _I shook it away once again.

"Oh, okay….well, the reason we came was to see if your chains came off, 'cause ours did, when we…confessed…of sorts." Tomoyo replied, her eyes darting everywhere.

"Yeah, they did, when I woke up they were gone. It's probably because we're actually friends now. Its nice, being free." Syaoran joined, chuckling.

"Heeeyyyy! You guys! You aren't having a party without me, are you?!" Meiling ran up the pathway (carefully so she wouldn't fall to her death in the district below) waving her arm.

"Hi, Meiling!" I called to her; we had finally made up. She was over Syaoran now (so she said) and was satisfied with the Young Lord Kazushige Yoshida….wow, that sounds kind of cruel when you put it like that…

As soon as Meiling skidded to a halt at the door and mentioned the chains, everything went black and I couldn't feel the floor beneath me. We were falling. "You guys?" I squeaked. I admit, I was a little afraid. Syaoran picked up on this.

"It's okay Sakura, don't be afraid." I have to admit, his voice was soothing…almost perfect… I gasped when I felt his arms around me; I heard Eriol and Tomoyo glomp (yay, I made a new word! :D) together, Syaoran was playing follow the leader. But still, I blushed, but didn't fight.

I was lucky to have Syaoran comforting me; the fall was hard, even when I landed on Syaoran. "Omigawd, Syaoran, are you okay?! I'm sorry, I fell right on top of you!" I apologized hurriedly.

He laughed it off. "It's okay, fatty, nothing serious, my pancreas just exploded." He continued to laugh, but held up his hands in surrender under my menacing gaze. "I'm joking," he told me, throwing me a quick smile before he helped me up.

"So what are we here for, Lord Yoshida?" Eriol yelled. For the first time, I noticed Lord Yoshida, across the room, his smiling face resting on his right fist. Then I noticed the crowd around us, too.

"Today," the Lord said, hoisting himself out of his throne, "Is a very special day for all of us. Our Guardians have confronted their problems and overcome them, working together in a loving manner, breaking the chains hateful bonds!" he spoke so dramatically, and was so into it. _Well…_I thought to myself, _it didn't quite happen like that…but lets not tell him that…_

_Yeah. _I jumped as Syaoran's voice popped into my head. _Oh, I'm sorry, I think I accidentally heard that…sorry, again. _He looked at me apologetically.

I shook my head. _It's okay, nothing private. _We turned back to Lord Yoshida, who gazed at our ruling group admirably. "And now, we celebrate them. Please take these gloves to show your honour status." He waved at three men by his side, who immediately began marching.

_Great, first chains and now gloves? _Syaoran thought heatedly. _What the hell is with these people and their accessories? I mean, that's just weird. _

_Yep, _I sighed… thoughtedly…(yay, more new words^^)

One man came up to us with a pillow, which held two fingerless gloves. The design on the back, when they were together, showed the Guardian Beast, Cerberus. I quickly snapped a look at Eriol and Tomoyo's- Spinel, another Guardian Beast. Meiling's was sword, the full picture, for her right hand.

Syaoran picked up the left glove, sighing. I picked up mine, and we put them on. A flash of light went from the gloves, then they were gone. "What…?" I gasped.

The same thing had happened to Eriol and Tomoyo. Meiling's too. "Whenever you need them, they'll come," the glove-bearer told us shyly.

Lord Yoshida beamed at us, before spreading his fingers and raising his hands to Tomoeda. "Citizens of Tomoeda!!! Behold, your new-," his right hand swished back to us heavily, "-GUARDIANS OF TOMOEDA!!!" Everyone in the crowd broke out into cheering and clapping. They all looked like they were actually happy…not just an act.

I smiled. _This all seems so important suddenly…I feel such a burst of pride at all these cheering people…_Syaoran didn't respond to my thoughts if he heard them.

In a flash, it was over, and we were falling back into our house as if nothing had happened.

Tomoyo blinked, then beamed, her smile touching her ears and forcing her eyes shut. "We TOTALLY have to celebrate this!!!!! We're camping out tonight, at this garden hotspot in Tomoeda!!" Meiling nodded eagerly at Tomoyo's idea.

I gaped at them. "But we just had a sleepover _last night!_"

Meiling huffed. "But it was interrupted. Great, I'm glad you agree, pack your bags, bye!" The three of them ran out before I could protest anymore. I sighed in defeat. "I guess we're going."

Syaoran nodded. "It can't be all that bad…"

-----

**Ahh, but can it, Syaoran?? Who knows? Review if you want the next chapter so you can find out!! Thanks for reading! **


	9. Episode 9, An Accident at the HotSpot

_**Episode 9- An Accident at the HotSpot**_

_**Syaoran's Point of View**_

I groaned as I walked out the door. Tomoyo was running straight towards me… but strangely, Eriol wasn't with her. I glanced at the time, and laughed at myself. _Please, _I thought, _there's no way he'd be up at this time in the morning. _I noticed Tomoyo waving at me, and I waved, halfheartedly, back.

"Syaoran, good morning!" She skidded to a halt in front of me.

"Hey, Tomoyo," I sighed. It's not that I don't like Tomoyo, it's just that I knew all she'd be talking about was the trip later today. We were going to some Tomoeda forest hot spot, just the five of us. I didn't really like the idea, I just felt so tired after all that had happened. _And there's also the thing with my new…feelings-_I winced a little at the word-_for Sakura…_

She noticed my grimace. "Hey, why don't we go for a walk, just you and me. Eriol won't mind, don't worry," she said, grabbing my hand and jumping of the pathway, using her powers for air to let the wind carry us to a trail.

We walked in an awkward silence. Well, awkward for me. A squirrel ran by, and Tomoyo gasped. "It's so cute! Hey, Syaoran!" I looked over at my name. "Doesn't it kind of look like Sakura?" she laughed. It was now handing the biggest seeds to the baby ones, who were hiding in the bush.

I let out a small smile. "Yeah, it does," I agreed. "It's cute, and caring." I regretted it the moment it came out of my mouth.

Her head snapped to me, a smug, fulfilled look plastered on her face.

"W-wait, it wasn't what it sounded like-!" I sputtered.

"So I was right! I knew it! You DO have feelings for Sakura!" She looked so triumphant, but more happy.

"I don't, I just-!"

She moved closer to me. "It's okay, Syaoran," she soothed. "I won't tell anyone. Eriol thinks the same thing, however. But, I warn you, Sakura will be completely oblivious until something that states that it's obvious comes out…"

I took a step closer. "You wouldn't."

"I never said I would, did I?" she sniffed, relaxing soon after. "But maybe you can make some progress with her at the hotspot…"

"No! No, it's fine right now… its just a… crush, I guess…" I said, looking away as the colour rose to my face.

She smiled warmly, giving me a hug. "I know you'll come around to it," she whispered. "Sakura will come to like you, too, especially if you tell her. She'll realize it when the time is right."

She comforted me so much, it's not even funny. "Thank you, Tomoyo. You're a good person."

--

Sakura burst out of the kitchen when I stepped in, looking happy and… worried? "Syaoran! Oh, I'm so glad you're back, I was a little worried when you weren't here when I woke up! I made you lunch!" It all came out so quickly I laughed. I noticed she was in a small outfit, a cross between a maid and a chef. It was short and very cute.

"I'm fine, just out for a stroll. Awesome, lunch, what is it?" I asked, casting my shoes aside as I followed her into the kitchen. It smelled **so** good in there, I drank it all in hungrily. "Whoa, what did you make?!"

Sakura beamed at my response. "You think it smells good? I made curry, I hope you like it!" She shoved a bowl at me.

"Wow, I've never had curry before…" I murmured as I took it from her hands… her soft, warm hands… gah!

"Really? Oooh, that means you can't compa-," I interrupted her with a satisfied sound. "What? Is something wrong?" she asked urgently.

"No, not a chance!! This is _amazing, _Sakura, really!" I said. I swear I was drooling, but I can't remember if it was the curry or…

"Yay!! I'm so happy!" she clapped her hands and jumped over, giving me a gigantic hug. I blushed, maneuvering my hand so I could put the bowl down. I hugged her back… embarrassed-ly….(Sakura: New words!!!!!! :D)

"I can try cooking more often if you want, Syaoran! We can't leave it to the servants all the time, that's just mean! Yeah! I'll even make it for the servants!"

I nodded. "Definitely, please cook more!" _And wear that outfit more…_ I added silently, smirking.

Her smile got wider. "Really? Oh, thank you, Syaoran!" she hugged me tighter.

I patted her head, enjoying the moment.

"I'm glad we became friends, Syaoran! Let's stay friends forever!" She told me. I stopped mid-pat. I sat up.

"I hafta(:D) go to the bathroom." I said, ending the conversation as I stood, Sakura sliding off my lap. "You should get ready, we'll be leaving soon."

"Was it something I said…?" I heard her murmur to one of the maids who had just come in.

_Yes._

--

My jaw dropped at the sight of the hotspot. It's weird for a guy to say this, but it was _beautiful._

It was a vast, lush meadow, with some hills in the background that you could reach by foot. Not too far west from where we were standing was a big, green forest. All the trees had pretty flowers in bloom, and a pathway lead down to a white bench (that swung!:D)

"See! I told you it was awesome!!!!" Tomoyo ran forward, and rolled around on the fluffy grass. We all joined in with her.

Actually, I'm glad I went on that trip. It was really fun. But by nightfall, I was totally exhausted, but the others wanted to explore the hills.

"Nahh, I'll stay here. You guys go ahead." I waved them away when they offered.

"You sure?" Meiling double-checked.

"Whatever, leave him, lets go, Tomoyo!" Eriol grabbed her hand and they ran off for the hills, Meiling following close behind. I let it slide, he meant no harm.

"Hey, why aren't you going, Sakura?" I quipped when I noticed her standing next to me.

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to leave you here all alone. So why don't we go for a walk, too?"

"Sounds good," I said. _A nice romantic stroll to a lovers' hotspot...I hate you Tomoyo._

We walked down the path. It was a lot longer than I thought. There was a big circular patio around the bench, with a little river flowing.

Sakura gasped, running to the river. "Look, Syaoran, isn't it pretty?"

I walked over to her. "Sure is."

She leaned in a little more, but lost her balance, and couldn't regain it because the rocks were wet and slippery. More rocks lay at the base of the river, and the other side-she would have serious damage if she fell.

"Ahh!!!" she shrieked, flailing about.

I reached out in a flash, putting my arm around her waist and stepping forward, clenching my teeth as I waited for the results.

A moment later, I flipped my eyes open, to see we were safe.

But Sakura was way close. So close, it wouldn't take any effort to steal a kiss and say it was an accident. _No! _I told my self. _I won't stoop that low. _

When Sakura finally came into clear focus, her mouth was in a little _o_, and she was blushing, too. We hung there for a few more minutes, or hours as it felt, until the others came back.

"Wo-hoa!" I heard Eriol exclaim, then Tomoyo _shh!_ed(^^) him.

I almost dropped Sakura, I was so surprised and embarrassed. But my clumsiness lead me to nearly losing my own balance, and I wiggled a little.

Sakura moved too, and I ended up kissing her… on the forehead. :P I heard her squeak.

"A-ah!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry, Sakura, it was an accident I swear!!!! It was all their fault!!" I swung my finger towards the others frantically.

"N-no, no, its fine, really. Oh!!! I-I mean it like, it was fine cause it was an accident, not…" she trailed off. I stared at her, and her back at me. Then she flushed more and ran to the others.

Eriol was just laughing his face off. "THAT WAS FRIKKIN HILARIOUS!!!!!! YOU SNEAKY RAT, YOU!!!!"

"Thanks, man…" I muttered darkly.

After a few minutes of recovery, we all sat on the bench with a sigh. Well, actually, Meiling fell on the ground because the rest of us had already started swinging. She cursed at us.

We chatted for a bit, and I interrupted anyone who tried to say something about the kiss.

"So, Syaoran, the kiss was-,"

"Himmagimma."

"…Yeeaaah, but it was-,"

"Harry Potter, Harry Potter. Snape. Snape. Sev-er-us Snape."

"Would you-!"

"Ron. Ron. Ron WEA-sley."

"I give up."

"Hermione."*****

A few minutes later, Sakura and Meiling went to get us a snack. We'd be leaving soon. As soon as they were out of ear and eye shot, Eriol and Tomoyo cornered me. "So, what else happened between you and Sakura?"

"Nothing, she slipped on the rocks and I saved her. That's all."

"But we know you like her. If we leave, will you take a chance?" Tomoyo asked.

I hesitated, but I shook my head. "…No. We turned out to be friends, I can't ask for more than that. And I even stole in a kiss, I should grateful."

"You live together. What do you do?"

"We're just friends, okay! Nothing more!" I exclaimed. Sakura and Meiling came back. "…She's too good for me. She wouldn't accept me. She'll find a better guy in Tomoeda."

"Pssshh, sure. What stupid bloke would put up with their girlfriend living with a super-hot…egh, I can't believe I said that… anyway, a guy that really likes her and could confess to her and steal her at any minute?" Eriol asked in his very elongated, slightly disturbing way.

I sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Hey, guys! Syaoran, here's your chips!" Sakura threw a bag to me. She hadn't heard our conversation.

"Thanks, Sakura." I said, throwing a halfhearted smile in her direction. She smiled back. _It would never work. She could never fall in love with someone like me. _

_What was that? _her voice glided through my mind sweetly.

_Oh, er nothing… I was thinking about Ghost Whisperer, that show, Melinda's really…awesome…so, she'd…yeah._

_Umm…okay. _Her attention turned elsewhere. I sighed in relief.

"Okay, I think we should get going." I suggested, getting up quickly. The others agreed, it was really dark.

On the way home, all I could think about was if Sakura would ever love me, and I had to try and block her away from my thoughts so she wouldn't jump out the window when we got home, afraid of the obsessed stalker that she lived with.

At this point, my life was really, really sad.

--

**Heya, I hope you liked it!!!! Whats that? You want another chapter? THEN REVIEW! Yup yup, I love Ghost Whisperer. *sniffle* Jiiimmm... Anyways, Kazushige will be in the next chapter, they'll be doing something in Tomoeda... I think... but I don't know what yet... oh well. Oh, and please don't take this as spam, but if you like Harvest Moon, Warriors, and/or InuYasha, please read my fanfictions for them! They don't get many reviews! And there's a link to my Fiction Press profile there, too, I have a Young Adult one and a Manga one.... again, sorry for advertising but they just aren't getting reviews. -_-" Reveiw please, and thanks for reading!**

***This comes from the _Potter Puppet Pals, The Mysterious Ticking Noise_ on YouTube. I swear to God, I laughed my ass off so hard.**


	10. Episode 10, Quad Date

_**Episode 10**_

**_Meiling's Point of View_**

"Meiling, there you are!" Kazushige waved me over to him.

"Hi, Kazushi!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he hugged me tightly.

When he let go, his hand slipped down to mine and we started walking through the streets. We chatted for a while; I could tell we were both having a great time. But he looked troubled.

"Kazushi… what's wrong? You can tell me." I prodded.

He looked at me. "Well… we go out together, but it still feels like something's missing. Like we aren't ever on a real date, y'know?"

"Well… actually, yeah." I'd been feeling the same way, deep down.

"Yeah, and… oh!! Hey, you guys!" he flagged down two people, a guy and a girl. They instantly ran over to him.

"Hiya, Yo-Yo!" the guy said, slapping him on the back. "Got yourself another girl, huh?" he laughed. I stifled a giggle. _Yo-Yo?_

Kazushi squeezed my hand, smiling. "Totally, and this one's a keeper." He pressed his lips into my hair. If I were a cat, I'd have purred.

The guy looked at me for a moment, then smiled. "Well, I'd be pretty happy to steal her from you, that's for sure… a Guardian, right? Meiling Li?"

I nodded, holding up my hand. The glove appeared, which was sheer proof of my being a Guardian.

His grin widened. "Now that's just cool. I'm Haruhide, but you can call me Haruhi, milady." He gently took my free hand and kissed it. I blushed, and Haruhide laughed.

Kazushi growled at him. Haruhide held up his hands. "Hey, sorry, it was just a polite greeting. She's still yours."

"Yes, she is." Kazushi patted my head.

"Well… I'm Takako, Haru's brother. Call me Tako! It's a pleasure to meet you, Meiling." The girl finally stepped into the conversation.

"No, no, the pleasure's all mine," I told her with a smile. When I looked at both of them, you could tell they were related. They both had chocolate brown hair that blew magnificently in the wind, and sparkling eyes to match… just like Syaoran. _His heart…Sakura, take good care of it. _I closed the subject out of my mind. "So what's all this about yo-yos?" I asked, smirking at Kazushi.

"It's my pet name to them. When we were kids, they didn't know what to call me, so Haruhi decided on Yo-Yo, short for the Young in Young Lord Kazushige Yoshida, which is a bloody long name if you ask me. It just stayed Yo-Yo ever since."

"Wow…"

Suddenly, Yo-Yo's ;) face suddenly lit up. "Hey, I just got the perfect idea for a date! Me and you, Eriol and Tomoyo, and since Sakura and Syaoran aren't together, they can be paired with these guys for a date!"

"Wow, that would be a big freaking date…" I said quietly.

"Well, whaddya think? You two up for it?"

"Syaoran, huh? He's really cute…" Takako said, her eyes twinkling at the thought of the heart-throb Guardian.

Meanwhile, Haruhide was winding his arm. "Woot, woot!! That Miss Sakura is _smokin'! _All you Guardian's are! Maan, Hiiragazawa's lucky with his girl, too, then that leaves us with you two! I'll _totally _come!"

"Meiling? Are you okay with that?" Kazushi confirmed.

I smiled, my eyes squinting shut. "Yup!"

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

"No."

"C'mon, Sakura, it'll be fun! Please?"

"I told you _no _Meiling. And I mean it! I've never even met the guy!"

"But he's so nice, and he really likes you! If it helps, he looks a lot like Syaoran."

"W-w-w-what does that have to do with anything? I-I said no, Meiling."

"Pllleeeeeaaaassssseeee????? For meeeeeeee?" Meiling was now doing the puppy dog face.

"No!!!"

"She's right, Meiling, it'd be weird." Syaoran joined into our conversation now. He'd been there all along, just not saying anything.

"Fine, go together if you want! Just come! Kazushi was really looking forward to seeing you guys again, and going out with you on a…. 123… quad-date. But I guess I'll have to disappoint him… again…" she sighed dramatically and started to the door. "We'll jut have to settle with Eriol and Tomoyo, but what will I tell Haruhide and Takako?"

I clenched my fists. "Fine, Meiling, we'll do it. But only if you stop being a drama queen."

"Me? A drama queen?" she feigned (and you could tell) surprise. "Hohoho, I'd never think of it… thank you so much, you guys! Go get ready!"

"E-eh!? It's _now?!_" I exclaimed.

Meiling nodded. "They're waiting outside!"

"YOU ARE SO !$%$%#% MEILING!!!!" I screamed, but I went upstairs and got ready anyway.

--

I laughed. "Haruhi, you really are a nice guy, y'know? I thought it would be weird because I didn't know you, but it wasn't!" Haruhi was really funny and charming.

"Well then… won't you lend me a favour and pass me your hand?" he smiled, and my dream of Syaoran all those weeks ago darted through my brain. He really did look like Syaoran…

I felt the blood pool at my cheeks as I stammered, "Yeah, uh, sure."

His face lightened and he snatched my hand away from my side into his.

"Syaoran, do you… wanna hold hands?" I heard Takako stutter. I flinched. He hesitated. "Haru and Sakura are…" Takako prodded further.

Syaoran hesitated again. He noticed I was watching him, and his eyes locked with mine. When he noticed my blush, his gaze flipped to my hand, connected to Haruhi's. he looked away finally. "… well, I-,"

"Great!" Takako jumped onto his arm, wrapping both of hers around it, snuggling nice and close.

"Hey!" I raised my voice. "I thought it was hold hands, not attach to arm!" I felt embarrassed at my defense for Syaoran. But when I looked at him, his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"O-oh, I'm sorry…" she moved her grip down his arm (feeling all his…muscles. -_-) until it rested at his hand. They interlocked, and we kept moving.

"So… you like Syaoran, huh?" Haruhi asked. He didn't seem hurt or jealous or anything… more amused.

"N-no… why?" I told him, pursing my lips.

"Oh, no reason… hey! Yo-Yo! This is where we turn!" his voice grew to a yell as he addressed Kazushige.

"Okay!" the Young Lord called back.

The group migrated to the left, up a hill to a sheer cliff.

"Er… why are we walking into a death trap about a million feet off the ground?" I asked Haruhi.

He laughed. "Wait until you see it, it's beautiful. There's flowers everywhere… cherry blossoms." He winked at me.

"Ahh, a name pun." I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him.

He chuckled and squeezed my hand tighter.

When we got to the top, I could see he wasn't lying. Flowers everywhere, sakura trees, cherry blossom petals falling lightly like a velvety pink snow… I breathed it all in.

"If only they could get this into an air freshener!" Haruhi joked. But it was true.

"You'd never guess this would be on top of a deathly cliff…" I murmured.

"Things aren't always what they seem…" I heard Syaoran mutter behind me. When I stole a side-glance at him, his eyes were darting around cautiously.

Haruhi led me away from the group. The two of us sat at the base of the tree closest to the edge. But don't worry; we were a safe distance from falling.

"Well, you're a man of no lies, Haruhide," I told him. "This place is beautiful."

"A man of no lies, hmm? I like it," he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me so I was leaning against his own shoulder. Strangely, I didn't pull away; I was comfortable. His scent was so inviting… I liked it. And him. He turned his head so he could whisper softly into my ear. "Then do you think I'm lying when I say you're the most beautiful girl in the world…no, even more beautiful? Do you believe me when I tell you that any guy that gets to make you happy for the rest of your life, see your smile everyday… is the luckiest guy in the world?"

I blushed.

"Do you? Do you believe me?" he urged, though his voice was still soft.

"I don't know…" I looked him in the eye. He smiled back at me.

"You don't have to answer now," he whispered.

Suddenly, I jumped up. It wasn't out of discomfort, it was because I had seen something flying. I moved closer to the edge.

"Hmm? Oh, that? It's a vinge; a cat with wings. That one's a fully evolved one. It means wing in Norwegian, it developed in the rainforest…" Haruhi climbed closer to the edge with me.

"It's wonderful…"

"Sakura, be careful, you'll fall." Syaoran called to me.

I looked at the ground-easily a metre away. "Don't worry, I'm nowhere near the…edge?" suddenly, I was closer to edge; my toes hung off. "W-what? But I was…!"

"Sakura!" Haruhi called.

"A-ah!" a force pushed me; before I knew it, the wind whistled in my ears, ripped across my face.

I had fallen off the cliff.

**~A few minutes before the fall~**

**_Syaoran's Point of View_**

I grumbled to myself as I watched that creep Haruhi pull Sakura closer to him.

"Syaoran…?" Takako asked. She still clung to my arm; only for a moment on the walk had she just held my hand.

"What?" I snapped.

"…Oh. You like her, don't you? Sakura."

"Apsssh. Apppssssh. No. Apsssh. What-what would give you that idea? Apssh."

"You're a pathetic lyer."

"I know." I sighed.

Then I noticed Sakura moving closer to the edge. "Sakura, be careful, you'll fall." I called to her.

"Don't worry, I'm nowhere near the…edge? What?"

"Sakura!" Haruhi cried.

Then she was falling.

"NO!" I jumped up, throwing Takako off of me. I ran to the edge and dove after her.

"S-Syaoran!!" she gasped. There was sheer terror in her eyes; I'd never seen them so fearful.

"I have you!" I reached out my hand, and she did the same. I grabbed her hand, then pulled her closer to me. "It's okay."

We were nearing the ground. "But… who's gunna catch us?" Sakura whimpered.

"I will."

I flipped over so that I would hit the ground first. "NO!" Sakura shrieked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I touched the back of my head. It was warm and sticky; blood. I moaned and ground as I squirmed under the weight on top of me. I looked; it was a girl.

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

I heard Syaoran groaning. I shot up instantly, crying. I kissed his forehead so many times; I left my embarrassment at home. "Oh, Syaoran, thank you so much! I'm so sorry, if something happens to you…" I sobbed into his chest.

He patted my head awkwardly. "Erm… one question."

"Uhh?"

"Who are you?"

--

**DUNDUNDUHHHHHHH. Review to find out what happens! No time, gotta go!**


	11. Episode 11, Why?

**_Episode 11_**

**Sorry, some things may be off, but I must be quick...........the last 'why' is supposed to be in italics! Just to let you know! REVIEW IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!!! ...please?**

**_Tomoyo's Point of View_**

The whiteness of the hospital blinded me, and the sounds were disconcerting. Moans and groans everywhere, with the occasional scream of complete terror now and then.

But worst of all was Sakura; she was on a chair, her hands pulling her head down from the back, her elbows resting on her knees as she her body convulsed with silent sobs and pain. Her pain showed in her panic-stricken eyes. It was a sad sight-I felt like crying. She blamed herself completely for what happened to Syaoran.

The doctor finally came out of the office with Syaoran in it. I tore my eyes away from my best friend to look him in the eye and ask our dreaded question.

"So, then…what happened?"

The doctor shook his head sadly. "His injuries are nothing; his magic protected him on the fall. But the magic was weakened by the fall, and the pointed rock broke through the barrier and hit the part of his brain where his memory resided. He won't remember anything about himself or the people around him. When he sees you, something may spark in his mind and he'll remember all of you, or… just how he previously felt about you."

Sakura shook ever more violently. "Uwwaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!! I-I-I-it's a-all my f-f-fault! I'm so st-stupid! How could I let this happen!?"

"It wasn't your fault, Sakura, so don't blame yourself!" I wailed.

"She's right, Sakura. He could've just let you fall, or let someone else get you. But he didn't; he chose to jump after you." Meiling stepped in, putting her hand on Sakura's back.

"G-gah!"

"She's right. Now come on, come in and see him." The doctor beckoned for us to follow him. We stepped into Syaoran's room. He was wearing a patient's gown, and looking around curiously. Then he noticed us.

"Oh, hello. May I ask whom you might… oh! It's the young lady from the ride here, am I correct?" he asked politely, flashing a wonderful smile at Sakura.

She trembled whilst trying to nod.

"It's so nice to see you again! As you can see, I was right when I told you I was fine." Syaoran told her, beaming at her.

She couldn't contain it anymore. Sakura leaped onto the bed, her arms folded across his chest as she sobbed. "I-I'm so s-sorry!"

He patted her head with a gentle look. "Now, now… I don't even remember what happened, so how can anyone blame you?"

"Look around the room, Syaoran-kun, do you recognize any of these people?" The doctor addressed him formally, swooping his arm to us.

Syaoran looked at Eriol. "I feel like… you know me well." Eriol returned his gentle gaze with his heartwarming smile; the two almost looked alike.

Syaoran turned his attention to me. "You… you are a nice person… and hold a secret." I winked at him, and he winked back. Everything Syaoran was saying was said very slowly, like he was foreign. It was a little unnerving; it's like there was a fire in his brain attacking mainly his memories department, and only scraps of files left, and he had to work hard to find them, match them, them say them.

He looked at Meiling. "I… have…known you for…a long time. You are…a third cousin four times removed??"

She twitched. "What the hell, I'm your cousin! Like, your closest cousin!"

He flinched at her raised voice, then got kind of angry. "Well, sor-ry if I can't remember anything!" then he covered his hand with his mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude…"

"Yeah, yeah, whose she to you, then?" Meiling asked, firm but gentle.

Finally, he looked down at my sobbing best friend. His eyes softened when he looked closely at her… when she looked up, her tear-stained face hopeful, they softened to a point I'd never seen before; he remembered his love for her, even after all that.

"When I look at you, I feel… like I'm floating. It makes me feel warm inside, like I want to hug you."

Sakura flushed scarlet. "What is my name? Do you remember, Syaoran?"

He went deep into thought, recovering as many files as he could. "Hmm… Sakino?" When Sakura's face fell, so did his. "I'm sorry. Did I…offend you?"

Sakura bit her trembling bottom lip, her eyes blurring again from tears. He pulled her to his chest, pressing his lips into her brown hair. She didn't even fight him; it was hard and embarrassing to watch.

Sakura's Point of View

"So can I…bring him home, doctor?" I asked nervously.

He gave me the most cheerful smile he could manage. "Yes! Try to show him some things that would trigger his memory. You're very lucky; he remembers a lot more than usual."

I nodded solemnly and walked out the door.

When we got home, Syaoran looked a little embarrassed. "Uhm… I live here alone with you?"

I nodded. "You're a Guardian of Tomoeda. We live here with the 'servants'. Don't you even remember that?"

He nodded happily. "Yes! Oh! So, does that mean, we're in love or something?"

The cup I was holding smashed against the floor. "N-no! I mean…gah!" I ran upstairs, slamming the door and dropping to the ground, stuffing my face in my knees as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

Why? Why don't you remember me? And why…why do I feel so hurt that he doesn't remember me…?

There was a tapping on my door. I shot up and opened it, wiping the tears away frantically.

Syaoran stood at the door with a green tea.

"I'm sorry… really, I am. If I say something wrong, please tell me! I won't bring it up again if you tell me not to." He handed me the tea. "Peace offering." He winked at me. I managed to actually crack a smile- the first one since the accident. We sat on the floor of my bedroom; it was awkward, I'll admit. We just sat there drinking tea, occasionally looking at each other. We both got caught, and ended up staring at each other.

I turned away, my face glowing.

"So… what can you tell me about my life?" Syaoran asked, placing his hand carefully over mine.

I looked at him, not moving my hand. "You were a great fighter… well, you still are, I'm sure… we used to really hate each other…"

He squeezed my hand. "Then what's this? If you hate me, why-,"

"Let me finish," I snapped. "Then we decided it would be best if… we were friends. We went to balls and everything together, as the comradexcomrade kind of thing… you saved my life… more than once; a _lot _more than once. This last one, well… you see what it did to you." I turned more to face him. "And I am unbelievably grateful to you for that." My vision was getting blurry, and my face was screwing up into its crying position. I tried to hold them back, but the tears overflowed from my eyelids and slid smoothly across my cheeks. I bit my lip, hard; it was trembling like hell. "I still… (sniffle, sniffle) blame m-myself for this… and I am so, so sorry."

Suddenly, I found myself in his arms. His hand snaked around my waist, the other holding my head firmly against his chest. "Please don't blame yourself for what happened. If… if I jumped to save you, it was cause I really cared about you…I should be sorry. I think I've hurt you…" the last words came out softer than the others, and he grazed my forehead softly with his lips. "And I'm sorry I don't know what our relationship is."

I bawled into his chest, and he comforted me warmly.

_Why can't you just remember me? _I wanted to cry out. _Why do you have to hurt me so much? Why do I feel this way? _There were so many questions that were so overwhelming, they made me cry harder.

The next thing I knew, I was in my bed. Even while I was sleeping, I knew Syaoran never left my side the entire night.

Why?

--


	12. Episode 12, Tears, Madness,,, Boyfriend?

**_Episode 12- Tears, Madness...Boyfriend?_**

**Hello again! So here we have... a little bit of randomness. But, thank you for reading and reviewing(especially the ones who review;)) all this time!! And I must say, if you add this story to favourites or something, please review with it! DX**

**_Syaoran's Point of View_**

I snapped awake, a serious kink in my neck from leaning against Sakura's bed all night. The sunlight poured into the room, blinding me. I turned away from it, and saw Sakura sleeping soundly on her bed still. I smiled and watched her, no matter how perverted it may have seemed. Ah, you noticed? Yes, I got her name driven into my head, along with the others. Eriol, Meiling, and Tomoyo! And I'm Syaoran! I'm a Guardian of Tomoeda!

Suddenly, a tear rolled across her cheek, which I noticed was already tear-stained. Her lips quivered. "Syaoran…why did you have to forget me? Why does it have to hurt this much? Please get your memories back…"

This was when I realized she was actually already awake! "I'll try," I whispered. Her eyes tore open, unfazed by the light in the room. She went pink, the water on her face boiling, I'm sure.

We stared at each other for a few minutes. Her eyes were so innocent and worried, engrossing me in her emerald gaze. Her lower lip trembled, and she smacked me before running out of the room. I was about to call her back, but I opened my mouth and closed it. I sighed, sorrow overcoming me. _I don't want to hurt you, Sakura. Please don't be hurt. _When I heard her sobs echoing out of the bathroom, it tore a hole in my heart. I clutched at it, the pain stabbing.

"You aren't the only one that's hurt by this…" I whispered to myself.

When I left her room, she opened the bathroom door, and my heart jumped. I whipped around, only to see her run across the hall to her bedroom.

"Sakura, wait!" I cried, reaching my hand out to her. She slapped it away, looking at me with blurry eyes, tears streaming down her face. She bit her lip, trying to stifle the sob that half came out. She closed her eyes, almost painfully, sending more tears spilling out of her eyes. She slammed the door in my face.

I pressed my hand against the door, leaning my face against it. I clenched it into a fist and whacked it against the wall, crying out in both anger and pain. My teeth clamped together and a lump came to my throat. _Why is this happening? Its all so random…_I thought this, yet the hole throbbed. I swallowed the lump and tore myself away from her door. I went into the bathroom and splashed myself with water.

I stumbled down the stairs, attempting to slide down half way on the railing, but falling off as soon as I let go. I lay in a heap on the floor…the cold, hard floor… I pressed my cheek against it… it felt so good… my wet hair dripped on the floor, my cold wet clothes pressing against my skin, making me uncomfortable, but I didn't care.

_Man…in my whole not-even-24-hours here, I never thought I'd be an emo…_I sighed.

Soon, my teeth were chattering, and I felt like I was going to be sick. All that was going through my mind were images of Sakura. _Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…_And then I was asleep.

--

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

I sobbed and sobbed, bawled, wailed, and cried for hours. Syaoran had decided to leave me alone after he violently beat down the wall.

A sudden knock came to my door. "Miss Sakura! Miss Sakura!" Naomi, one of the maids. Her voice sounded urgent.

I was mildly interested. "What izzit…?"

"It's Master Syaoran! He's collapsed!"

I shot up. "What!?" she lead me down the stairs, and Syaoran was lying there on the floor, all wet and red-faced. I touched his forehead, and it was searing.

"Oh, no, you idiot! Why would do something so reckless!?" I told his unconscious body. I picked him up myself, and lugged him to the couch. Naomi got a blanket, and a towel; we dried him, then put a wet cloth on his forehead. His temperature was sky-high.

"Come on…wake up…" I whispered, my vision getting blurry again. I blinked away the tears this time.

It was a while before his eyes fluttered open. "Sakura." Was the first that came out of his mouth.

"Uh…yes?" I asked, my fingers trembling.

His eyes softened into sorrow. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"Confuse me. I don't know what I've done wrong… you've torn a hole in my heart, just watching you." His hand slid down my face, outlining my jaw. I went a little pink, and he smiled. "Don't cry anymore, Sakura. I can't help if I don't remember you. All I remember is feeling floaty when I see you."

I stiffened, unsure of whether this was something I wanted to hear or not.

"All I want is to see you smile all the time…" he went on, dropping his hand back to his side.

His eyes closed, and his chest rose and fell peacefully; he had fallen asleep again.

I creased my brow and left him to sleep.

--

There was a sharp knocking on the door. I closed my book and answered it; it was Haruhide!

"Haruhi!" I exclaimed. He grinned at me. "Why are you here? Please, come in!"

He stepped in and looked around. "Hoo… nice place… heyy…" he winked at one of the maids, who blushed and ran away. He chuckled. "So…how's Syaoran doing?"

My face fell and I sighed- this caught his attention. "He doesn't remember you still, huh?"

I shook my somberly. "No, all he says is that he doesn't want me to cry and that he feels floaty when he sees me…"

Suddenly, I was in Haruhi's arms. I gasped. "What…?"

He held me tighter. "No matter what happens, Sakura, I will _always _be here for you. Don't be afraid to come to me if you need anything." His lips met my……

Hair. Haha, I tricked you! :D

So anyway, I was paralyzed in his arms. No matter what I told my brain to do, I just couldn't move.

"I will always protect you…" he murmured in my ear. I was speechless, as well.

I heard a rustling behind me. I managed to turn my head-it was Syaoran!

I watched on in horror as his eyes locked with mine, clouded with sadness. I felt panicked, and desperately wanted out of Haruhide's iron hold. But that's what it was-iron. I shook my head, but he smiled in a halfhearted, bittersweet way. He bowed and said, "S-sorry…for the intrusion."

I made a little mouse noise to try to get him to understand, but he didn't hear.

He turned and darted around the corner, and I was not able to see his face. I struggled even more, wanting to scream, _'Syaoran, its not what you think! Come back, please! Syaoran!' _

But I said nothing, my face feeling hot as I lost energy and went limp in Kazuhi's arms. I could hear him sigh, almost inaudibly. His arms fell to his sides, and I leapt away from him.

"So…remember what I said… just…yeah. Sorry, bye!" he smiled halfheartedly as he waved. He closed the door behind him when he left.

I whipped around the corner, but the window was open. I dashed over to it and leaned out to see if I could see him.

I saw his chocolate hair disappear into one of the bushes behind and under our house. (See, because our houses are suspended in the air over Tomoeda, it's behind and under at the same time; if you were to jump out of this window, you'd fall for a bit, then land in the forest)

"SYAORAAAANNN!!" I called out to him, my voice echoing around. I know he could hear me, but he didn't come out.

I slumped against the wall. _Now he probably thinks that Haruhide is my…_

**_Syaoran's Point of View_**

"Boyfriend!" I growled to myself. "So, she's got a boyfriend! So what am I to her, then, a best bud? Rrrrgh!" I stopped to rip some grass out of the ground. "If I knew she had a boyfriend before, then why did I like her so much!? What kind of girl-stealer am I!" I punched a tree, and some leaves fell to the ground around me. "But…what if he knew I like her!? I saw that look he gave me! He looked like '_hey, loser!'" _He makes me soo mad!" I hit the tree again. And again, and again.

I hit it for hours, until it fell over. It wasn't a big tree, and didn't cause much havoc. I threw myself against the ground, ignoring the blood on my hands and face, and the pain shooting up both arms.

I remembered Sakura's face… her smile…her tears… her in that guy's arms… and I felt like crying. If I wasn't a guy, if I was some chick, like, Syaorina, I probably would have, but I just grit my teeth and got pissed. I couldn't take her back; that's just not cool. I couldn't assassinate the dude she was with, that's not cool either.

But see, that's what pissed me off most- I couldn't do anything about it. I just squeezed my bloody hands as nausea came to my stomach and vomited in some poor skunk's den…or something like that. I remembered then that gave myself a fever before, but I didn't care. Sakura was all I could think about ever since the hospital.

I bit my lip and stood up. I walked for a while more until I came to a big pond surrounded by ginormous (that's a word…right?:S) trees. I dipped my hand in the water, but they still kept bleeding. I saw rock, and went over to it. I kicked it really hard into the water, and got sprayed by the after math. An angry mouse came over and nibbled on my shoe, but I picked it up and set it on another rock. I sighed as I looked into it's cute little face. such innocence; suddenly, it seemed to understand me.

I chuckled halfheartedly. "Think I'll name you… Miloh. I know, random name, but…" I now noticed the mouse had a red streak going down its back, and the rest was pure white. "I'll recognize you if I see you again, that's for sure…"

I sat down beside it on the rock. And pet with one finger. Then I realized I was still bleeding. Then, I realized I made the streak on Miloh's back. I tried to rub it off, but it didn't.

"Oh well…" I sighed, and set him down again.

I lay there for a while. "I guess I'll just have to accept that Sakura will never be mine… unless they break up… but that's a terrible thing to wish for…" I sighed and gave up.

Eventually, I just fell asleep, with Miloh lying on my chest.

--

**YAAAY, GOT 12 is finally here!!! :D Thank you very much to everyone who has been reading Guardians of Tomoeda, and please keep on doing so! (with lotsa reviews;)) **

**So, will Syaoran's story be straightened out? Will Sakura realize...er, something soon? But most importantly, will Miloh the mouse become Syaoran's awesome super-mouse!?!?!!?!!? :O:O:O:O:O:O:O REVIEW TO FIND OUUTTT!!!!!**


	13. Episode 13, CPR

**_Episode 13-CPR_**

**Wow, writing this first scene, I almost forgot his memory was gone....I wonder if it will be long now until he gets his memory back...? Heheheheheheheh..... **

**Oh yea, and if you have any spare time, please check out my new story, "The New Teacher." It's a CCS fanfic, but Sakura's the teacher and Syaoran's the badboy student. Yeeaa. ;)**

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

After I recovered from my slump by the window, I followed Syaoran. I kept tripping over things, my childhood flashing before my eyes every time…guh.

Finally I came to a fallen tree with a trail of blood. "Omigawd, I hope it isn't a serial killer…" I followed the trail of blood to a pool of water. "Please be Syaoran, _please_ be Syaoran!" I prayed quietly.

Then the light hit the pool and it glistened. It was beautiful, it lit the entire forest up. I delayed my search and went up to the edge. "Wow!"

Of course, being me and everything, I fell in. I splashed around, the cold closing in around me. "Help! Somebody, please!" I gasped as I flailed my limbs around.

I was below the water before I knew it. Did I mention I couldn't swim very well in freezing cold death traps that suddenly ran up to my face and tried to eat me? No? Well, now you know.

I heard a splash to my left and struggled to see who it was, but I couldn't because I was underwater, it was dark, and I was getting tired. _I can't keep up this fight for much longer…_I thought worriedly.

I felt something clasp onto me-then I realized they were arms! _Gah! Serial killer! _I thought. I wrenched my head around to look at him. It was Syaoran! He had a steel grip on my waist as he swam with one hand back to the surface. I was glad, for a moment that we were underwater, for then he couldn't see the tears dripping down my face. Don't ask why I get so emotional! (That's the writer's fault :D)

We finally broke to the surface, and I gasped at the air hungrily, as did Syaoran. When we were finished at out buffet, Syaoran asked, "Are you okay, Sakura?"

I nodded my head, still crying. My hair was dripping, so that must have been what he took it as. He swam lightly over to the shore, and plunked me down on the ground. My lungs felt clogged now that I was on land again.

Syaoran's arm was still around me, as if he thought I would run away. I started coughing up little bits of water. As soon as I did, his concerned, wet face was in mine. "Are you _sure _you're okay?"

I hesitated, but nodded. "Well…actually…I feel a little nauseous and cold…"

He frowned, then went pink. "Me too…Umm…w-we're both all wet… a-and cold…so…" he looked at me sheepishly, but I got what he was trying to say. I nodded, reddening myself.

He took his shirt off, (ooo, muscles…teehee...gah! No!) followed by his pants. (H-h-hey! We were gunna get a fever and die! I didn't _want _to do it!) ……..I had to do the same.

We had to absorb each others' body heat, and it was working. I no longer felt cold, or sick.

We lay there in silence for a while, until he brought up conversation. Bad conversation, but just what I was looking for. "So, that guy…was he your…boyfriend?" he asked, not meeting my eyes.

"No," I told him sternly. "He just wants to be. Before you lost your memory, the excursion we were on, we were on a quad-blind date, and he was the guy I was with. He's cool, but just a friend." I explained, until he could drag his eyes to meet mine. His dark amber eyes held relief as they stared in my own emerald ones. He smiled.

But then, I started hacking up water again. I did it so hard for so long I was starting to get dizzy. Syaoran pumped my chest up and down, but there was still that weird feeling.

He rested me down on the ground, my throat burning. He looked into my eyes again, and gulped. He had me pinned on the ground.

His lips suddenly connected with mine, and I blushed. But, he was blowing air into my lungs, and I felt stupid. He took his away, and I spurted out more water, but it still burned….a little.

"Is it better now?" he asked, red himself.

I coughed up more, but shook my head. "No…"

He did it again, blowing air. The burning feeling went away. I thought of telling him this, but didn't. Soon enough, the air stopped coming, too. It was just an outright kiss, and I was…enjoying it.

His lips were so soft, and he was really good at kissing. (I was terrible-_-")

He finally tore away from me, a humourous glint in his eye. "Better now?"

I nodded, casting a weak smile. We stared at each other some more.

Then, I don't why but…something felt wrong. We hadn't moved from when he was giving me, er, CPR, but…the air felt heavy.

I squirmed out from underneath him, tears in my eyes. "What's…?" he trailed off, his brow creasing.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand it myself but…I think…agh, I'm sorry!" I turned and ran into the trees, leaving Syaoran dumbfounded.

I cried as I ran back to the house. I don't know what happened, but it felt wrong doing that… was it because I was leading him on? I didn't like him? I did like him? Because he had no memory? Everything was so confusing, and my head spinning crazily. My clothes were back by the water, but whatever. My house was right there.

I climbed back up to the house, the Clow Cards still in my pockets. I locked the window and ran up to my room.

**_Syaoran's Point of View_**

"Women," I grumbled as I pulled my sun-dried jeans on. "I'll never understand them. I mean, there we were, kissing, havin' a great time. Then she says she's sorry and runs away half-naked? Like, what the hell!?"

Miloh squeaked in agreement.

I wrung out her clothes and started up the hill, Miloh on my shoulder. (Yes, I took him home. He mah buddy)

My hand had stopped bleeding, and the cold water had numbed it, so it didn't hurt anymore. I slipped a few times on the way up, though, and cut my arm on some twigs poking out of the ground. I grumbled to myself as I tried to wipe it off and wring more water out on it so it didn't get…as infected. I quickened my pace, starting to think the forest was against me.

When I got to the house, I used Sakura's Jump card to easily up. But suddenly I was Santa Claus and had to climb through the chimney because a certain little spaz locked the windows.

I cast the clothes to the nearest maid, and she ran off quickly. Another cleaned out my cuts and wrapped them. She walked away, and I thanked her quietly.

I trudged up the stairs to my room, where I plopped onto my bed and began stroking Miloh. He was asleep in no time.

I sighed, remembered the CPR, and sighed again.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand it myself but…I think…agh, I'm sorry!" she turned and ran into the trees, leaving me dumbfounded.

I clenched my fists as I remembered the moment. _Does she really hate me that much…? She didn't understand…?_

I looked out my window to see a light snow falling. "About time…" I muttered. "It's getting close to Christmas…bah, I blame global warming."

_Maybe I should get her something for Christmas? Will she forgive me for hurting her, in a way? Well, maybe…_(I was gunna get her something anyway, so…) _but she isn't the materialistic kinda girl…I'll just apologize, I guess. _

I pondered the reasons why she ran, and the reasons I get her to like me again while the snow fell into a white blanket on the pathway, and down into the city.

--

**Heya, I hope ya liked it! Since it's almost Christmas, I figured I'd incorporate it into here! So, REVIEW if you want to find out what happens! (...please?:D)**


	14. Episode 14, Syaoran's Project

**_Episode 14- Syaoran's Project_**

**Well...I couldn't think of another name for the chapter, so that's what I named it. :D Yep, there's some EXT fluff in this chapter...:D **

**And by the way, it's Christmas Eve this chapter. Enjoy!!!!!**

**_Eriol's Point of View_**

Tomoyo sighed as she shut the door behind her. I looked up from my book. "What happened?"

She shook her head sadly. "Sakura said Syaoran hasn't come out of his room since he ran out behind the forest."

This time it was I who sighed. "You'd think Sakura would be the one to do this now, not him. But then again, you never know what that boy's up to…"

She plopped down on the couch beside me and leant against my side, her head resting on my shoulder. I put the book I was reading down and kissed her head. "Are you worried for her? Sakura?"

Tomoyo nodded sadly. "Yes…I mean, she seemed so…depressed. Syaoran must really be growing on her, and now that he doesn't even remember her…"

I snaked my arm around her. "Yes, but…maybe this is a good thing."

She looked up at me, confused. "What?"

"Syaoran likes Sakura, right? So…maybe this is a good way to realize her feelings for him, too, if she has any."

Tomoyo's eyes brightened. "Hey…you're right! But…what if he never gets his memory back?"

I looked her right in the eye. "Don't say that. He _will_ remember us, sooner or later."

"…Mmm." She looked away.

I held her chin and swung her head around to face me. "You don't believe me."

Tears swam in her eyes and her lower lip trembled.

"It's okay…" I met her lips with my own, and after a moments' hesitation, she wrapped her arms around my neck and enjoyed the kiss.

When we parted, I rested my forehead against hers, smiling. "I hope that convinced you."

She smiled back. "Yes it did, Mister Hiiragazawa, best kisser of them all." I chuckled.

She leapt on me, and we started again. (Luckily, the armrest of the couch was a good pillow for me ^ ^)

The door opened and closed. Two people stepped in.

"Hey, you guys, I…gah!" Sakura started. Meiling pretended to puke.

"C'mon, we walk in when the maids let us, and you guys are making out on the couch!? Seriously!"

We stopped then, and I sat up, Tomoyo on my lap. I smiled at them invitingly. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, go get the contractors and _get a room._" Meiling retorted playfully.

"Has Syaoran come out of _his _room yet, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked hopefully. Sakura shook her head.

"No, I haven't heard anything. The maid told me he would only let them in for food, and they would take a pile of his clothes off the floor to launder them. But he never said anything except, 'come in,' they said, and he was always fiddling with something he wouldn't let them see." Sakura sighed. "I'm getting…worried."

"Sakura…" I began.

"I mean, what is he doing?! How long will he be in there for!? What if he never comes out?! Why is he doing this!?" she wailed, agitated.

I got up, Tomoyo slipping lightly off of my lap. I gave Sakura a hug, saying, "Whatever he's doing, I'll bet he's doing it for you."

"…Really?"

I let go of her and smiled. "I think so."

She sighed again, but smiled at me, in a bittersweet way. It was weird; we didn't want to see her sad, but if she is sad…maybe she has feelings for Syaoran.

"Well, I should be going and, uh…let you two get back to your…bye." Sakura said hurriedly.

"What? But I wanna stay!" Meiling pouted.

Sakura grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the door. It was a moment before we could no longer hear Meiling shouting, 'noooooooo!'

I looked at Tomoyo, and we both laughed. I stood. "I'll go make dinner."

She stood, too. "Candlelit vanilla scented dinner-hot-tub-bath?" she winked at me, flashing her beautiful smile.

I chuckled. "Sounds good."

--

**_Syaoran's Point of View_**

I wiped a drop of sweat off of my forehead and leant back, sighing. If you're wondering what I was doing, I was…doing something. Hahaha.

Okay, seriously. I was…making something for Sakura to make up for whatever it was I did wrong. It was a Christmas present that I was working unbelievably hard on.

Before I'd started working, I'd looked through some of my photo albums. There were a lot of cute girls in there, some of them I was kissing. There was a blonde, a brunette, and a green…everything. But the pictures of Sakura, the ones from the school, the festivals, anything… she was the by far the best. Her emerald gaze and lively hair…it was hard to tear my eyes away.

And from what I'd seen of myself in the pictures, I liked Sakura the best. I almost looked uncomfortable with the other chicks. (Especially the green…-shudder-) In the ones with Sakura, I was happy. Except, in the first couple of pictures, I looked horrified…I guess I didn't like her very much in the beginning. ^^"

And thus I started my little project. I'm not going to tell you what it is right now, you'll find out on Christmas. *

_Knock… knock…_

"Come in." I replied to the knocking door bluntly.

The door creaked open and a black-haired maid stepped in, put a plate of food by me and gathered together my dirty clothes (hey, I'm all about personal hygiene) and walked out swiftly. Another dropped some clean clothes in my drawer.

A few minutes later, I felt a presence at the door. It was strange-did the maid think I was fat or something? Another weird point-they waited about five minutes before knocking.

"Ummm…yes?" I answered, one eyebrow raised.

A squeak came from the door. "Er…can I come in?" was what followed.

I gasped. "Sakura?"

_BAM! _"Ow! I-I mean, yes…" she replied. I waited a while before answering, but decided she could come in.

"Um…what was that?" I asked, shoving my trinket under the bed.

She opened the door hesitantly, as if she was scared to see me. That made me a little sad, but I didn't show it. I cleared it out of my head. "So…what was that noise?"

She blushed. "Umm…I forgot where I was and slammed my head on the door by accident."

I chuckled. She looked at me sideways, but I had a feeling she didn't want me to know. Her gaze was so… loving. I felt myself go red, so I coughed to cover it up.

"Erm…are you okay?" she asked, patting my back as I coughed.

"Oh, uh, yeah, just something in my throat, I guess." I replied, continuing the fake coughing.

When I stopped (my face's redness meter was going down) she stood. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to whatever it is you're doing." With that, she turned and left, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and grabbed my little project from under the bed. I started working on it again, and had to slam so hard on it that a book fell on my head.

"Argh, ow!" I said, rubbing my head. "What…?" I picked it up and read the title: DIARY.

I gasped lightly and opened it. It was pretty damn thick and started a few years ago. I got to the page where I was graduating:

_Well, I've finally graduated from Hogosha. Man, I still think that's a funny name. Anyway, I hate my life. Maybe I'll go emo. Why? Because I'm stuck with that damn Sakura. Sure, I never really gave a thought about her before now. But she took my seat and I wanted it back. The rat didn't give it! I won, though, because her defiance was for nothing. The bell rang and she had to go back to her seat anyway. But now, she's my comrade. My ruling group is okay, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meiling, but her…geh._

I chuckled. I really didn't like her, and I guess she felt the same at the beginning.

The next day was funny.

_Okay, so I had a question. I walk into her room and she's wearing an almost-see-through nightgown. So what does she do? THROW A FREAKIN' LAMP AT MY HEAD. Why, oh why am I punished with this twit?_

Still chuckling, I flipped through some more pages, getting glimpses.

_-and now we're official Guardians of Tomoeda!_

_So, we declared ourselves friends now._

_I don't know what I feel for her…_

I started to slow down, my brow creasing.

_Today at the hotspot, everyone else went to the mountain but Sakura stayed with me. We went walking and she almost slipped and died. So, I saved her. But we hung there like we were in a tango for a while, staring at each other. Then Eriol sneaks up on us and I ended up kissing her forehead! I must admit, I enjoyed it a little…heheheh…_

My eyes widened to the next day-the one where I lost my memory.

_Meiling forced us on a quad-half-blind date. Sakura is going with some dude the Young Lord knows...hmph. What's he gunna have that I don't? HA! Nothing!_

_…Man, I must admit…_

I gasped at the next line and whipped the book across the room. My head was searing with pain, and I fell over while trying to comfort it.

"Agghhhhh!!!" I moaned (or…kind of…shouted…) at the strange pain.

After a few minutes it was gone, but I was left with a face full of cold sweat. I panted as I tried to think about what it was.

_Maybe this is the same thing as what happened in second grade when I was playing soccer with Eriol and got a massive headache?_ I thought. I gasped suddenly, and slapped my hand over my mouth.

I think I was starting to remember a little bit. I could remember school, but after that the images were shady.

But I was sure of two things: and one came after finishing my little gift.

--

**Yay, he's starting to remember! BUT, he doesn't remember everything yet! There's something he will do in the next chapter that will lead him to his memory............but you must review to find out!!!!!!!!!!! **

*** Literally!!!!! It's Christmas Eve in the story now, and the next chapter will be Christmas Day! (Hey, I wanted to move it along so my plan would work!) My plan is to have the Christmas 'episode' out ON Christmas! YAY! (It'll probably be done before then, I do have things to do on Christmas! It'll just be updated then....I hope) So anyway, check your Inbox on Christmas, and Santa will have left you a present! LOL~;) BUT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Episode 15, Merry Christmas!

**_Episode 15- Merry Christmas!_**

**Merry Christmas, everyone! Here is the Christmas special of Guardians of Tomoeda! Some of it might seem like rambling, though...heh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

"Well, that was awkward…" I mumbled to myself as I remembered the conversation with Syaoran. "I can't believe I actually nodded when I was in front of a closed door!!"

I reached the bottom of the stairs and sighed.

I sat down on the couch, eventually moving on to lying down.

"Lady Sakura…are you feeling okay?" Kaoru asked, bringing in a tray of green tea.

I sat up and took a cup. "No, no, I'm fine." I said, blowing on the tea to cool it down. I took a sip and sighed. "It's just Syaoran that's worrying me…" I put the cup down; it was still too hot.

Suddenly, Kaoru jumped on me in a tight embrace. "Eh? K-Kaoru?"

She squeezed me harder. "Lady Sakura…Master Syaoran lost his memory, but he has been trying so hard to remember us all!"

"Erm…yes," I gasped; Kaoru was crushing my windpipe.

"When he does remember us all…you… what will you do? What are you going to say to him?" her grip loosened while she spoke.

"Umm…I don't know, to be honest," I said, hungrily gasping for air. "I'll just say what feels right, I guess."

She spun me around to face her. "Lady Sakura, answer my question seriously; what do you feel for Syaoran?"

I felt the colour rise to my face. "E-eh!?"

She stared at me, her gaze intense.

I sighed. "He's…we're…friends. That's all, we're just friends."

Her eyes still blazed. "I'm going to leave you to think about that answer. Good day, milady." She almost sounded annoyed, but stood and took away the tray.

And left me sitting there dumbfounded. _Did she actually just get annoyed with me? _Kaoru _got annoyed with me? Then…she must really be serious about this. _I flopped back down on the couch, my arm covering half of my face. _But so is everyone else…except me. I guess I really never gave a thought to it…but now it's so important…and I really have to think._

And so…I did. The rest of the afternoon, I thought hard about just how much I liked Syaoran, and his stubborn attitude, his soft kisses, how he went from kind to mean… and I finally came up with an answer. But he'd have to wait to find out his future with me.

--

**_Syaoran's Point of View_**

I sighed in relief as I put Sakura's finished gift down. It was finally done, and I still had a few hours of sleep before she woke up.

I set my alarm to 8:00am and flopped into bed.

--

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!_

I bolted out of bed and slammed down on the alarm clock, my heart beating out of my chest. It scared the crap out of me!!

I gathered together the gift, wrapped it with care and creaked open the door. A maid walking by jumped, and put her hand on her chest when she saw me. Her voice was hushed. "Oh, Master Syaoran, you scared me! Merry Christmas, Sakura just woke up about thirty minutes ago! She's downstairs now, she just finished washing up."

I winked at the maid; she'd read my mind. I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair, threw on some clean clothes and shot down the stairs.

All the rest of the group (including the Young Lord) looked up at me. I blushed, but took a step forward, remembering the page in my diary that had triggered a lot of my memory.

"Merry Christmas…" I said meekly, looking at the floor. They all repeated cheerfully. I cleared my throat. "I'd…like to tell you that…last night, I read something that jogged a lot of my memories back into place. And the reason I've been locked up in my room for the past few days is because I was making a Christmas gift for Sakura."

"He _made _her a gift? How romantic!" Meiling squealed in a hushed voice. Tomoyo nudged her side, but smiled. Sakura blushed madly.

"And I think what will bring back my memories…is doing something I've wanted to do for a long time before I even lost my memory." I stepped over to Sakura and gently handed her the gift. "This is to say I'm sorry for anything I did wrong in the forest…" she shook her head to signal I was wrong to be sorry, but I stopped her. "Open it."

With trembling hands, she opened the gift I had worked so hard on. She gasped and went a deeper shade of scarlet when she saw it.

A long chain crafted from the finest silver, with a locket at the bottom; a heart shaped locket. All of which I had handcrafted myself.

She put it back quickly into the box and began a protest, but I cut her off yet again.

My memories clicked back into place, and I think I actually started glowing from the impact and stuff…probably because of my magic…but anyway, it did this because I finally told Sakura the key to this, and I was going to flip her world upside down.

--

--

--

--

-- (Heh, dramatic pause:D)

--

--

--

--

--

**"Sakura, I love you more than anything else in the world."**

I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my lips firmly yet gently against hers.

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

I would have gasped at Syaoran's confession, but his lips were too hard against mine. I was blushing so madly; I guess it was my turn to be Little Miss Kettle.

I delayed a few moments, just kind of hanging there as Syaoran kissed me. But then I made up my mind.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. Even our tongues met lightly, and when that stopped I didn't know what else to do; I was a terrible kisser!

But apparently he did; he started nibbling gently on my bottom lip, and I just stroked his soft, silky hair.

After a million years we parted, and I hugged him tightly.

"I love you, too, Syaoran," I murmured softly into his ear.

The others were stunned for a moment, but then I heard Tomoyo start clapping and soon the others joined in. They broke out into laughter when we both blushed and looked away from each other. Then I started to giggle and Syaoran had a smile playing at his lips.

Soon, we were hugging again.

"Awwwww!" the others said, still chuckling and giggling.

But I didn't care, and neither did he; I was now with the man of my dreams who fully remembered me.

It had to have been the best Christmas of my life.

To tell you the truth, I hadn't completely made up my mind before when I thought I did. I was going to say yes…then I was gunna say no. When I thought about how much I liked him, really and truly, I thought we only liked each other as friends.

But his confession to me brought out the pistol and blew a hole in the spot where I thought I'd say no…yes yes, I hardly understood that as well.

I turned around and Syaoran took hold of the beautiful heart-shaped locket and put it around my neck.

"Thank you…" I said, admiring it.

"Watch when you open it," Syaoran said softly.

He clicked a button on the side, and sure enough it popped open. There was a picture of him and I on either side. I was winking at the camera with a huge smile on my face, in the pretty dress I had worn to one of the ceremonies that long time ago. Syaoran looked kind of surprised; I guess one of the 'servants' had taken the picture when he had gotten out of the shower because he had no shirt on and his hair was messy…he is _so _unbelievably hot. X3

"But when you add a little magic to it…" Syaoran murmured, trailing off.

Suddenly, a holographic image came up! It was a few pictures of him and I; at the ceremony, at the house, the hotspot (while I was hanging from him after I almost died, and he saved me) us hugging…

"Eriol, I know you took a picture," Syaoran said to him. "Give it for a sec."

Eriol obeyed and tossed the picture to him. Syaoran implanted it in to the locket; now new pictures came up. It was us kissing (I blushed here) and then hugging and then doing that cute thing you see in manga all the time where they smile at each other while resting on one another's' forehead…I know it sounds weird, but it's in one of Rie Takada's mangas….sorry, I'm rambling!

Overall, the locket was the best gift anyone's ever given to me! I kissed him again. "Thank you so much, Syaoran! This is so high tech…"

"A mix of magic and some of the Li Clan's technology… and this is what you get. I'm glad you like it," He told me, slipping his arm around my waist.

So we exchanged gifts and had a great turkey dinner. When the others finally left, I asked, "So…how long have you felt that way about me?"

He blushed. "I don't know…a while now…shortly after we declared ourselves friends."

"And you completely have your memory back now?" I quipped.

He nodded, smiling. "Yes, now can you stop with the questions?"

I giggled. "After one more."

"Shoot."

"Do you love me?"

No hesitation, he swept me in closer to him with his arm. "Very, very much, more than anything or anyone else. And that will never change." He greeted my lips with his own, and we kissed there for a few minutes.

Finally he said, "You should get some rest; there's a ceremony tomorrow."

I gasped. "Oh yeah! Toya and his ruling group are coming! Oh, it'll be so great! And my dad, too!"

I kissed him good night and ran upstairs.

When I was in bed, I held the locket tightly, never wanting it to come off.

--

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!! Finally, they're together!!!!!! From now on, there will be SXS fluff...yay! :D:D:D Next chapter is when Toya's group comes in (as Sakura said) and Syaoran gets to meet the fams... heheheheheh... and Sakura's dad, too...wow, I can't even remember if I said anything about his ruling group.... oh well, I'll find out! (And sorry if there's any mistakes, I didn't read it over properly!) Please remember to review to ensure yourself another chapter, and have a _Merry Christmas!_**


	16. Episode 16, Christmas Festival

**_Episode 16-Christmas Festival_**

**Holy crap, this is a long chapter! Haha, that's a good thing though! Happy New Year everyone, with lots of SXS fluff! YAY!**

**Also, thank you to everyone who's been reviewing! Chibi Ookami Tora has been reading almost all of my stories, and I'd like to thank you sincerely! Lotsa fluff for you, Chibi!!!!**

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

I opened the door groggily, rubbing my eyes.

Syaoran walked out of the bathroom (shirtless, of course^^) and I blushed, looking down.

He stood there, like he was waiting. I couldn't remember if us being together was just a wonderful dream, or…

His head cocked to one side, he asked, "What, is that all I get?"

I looked up, and he smiled, opening his arms.

I jumped into them, and he kissed my hair. "Good morning, gorgeous," he murmured into my ear, causing me to blush even more.

He chuckled, patted my head and walked into his room.

After I was dressed, I flew downstairs. Syaoran was talking to one of the butlers about the festival.

"Yes, some of the other Ruling Groups come here and celebrate." I hear him say, and Syaoran nodded his head.

I jumped into the conversation. "Which ones? Which districts, I mean?"

The butler looked at me and smiled. "Hmm, lets see…Youkai, Kiyoi, and…Kirameki, I think."

I gasped happily. "Youkai is my brother's district! Well, he was coming already, but I didn't know his entire Ruling Group would be coming, too! Oh, it's so cool, he's got Yue Reed, the Guardian Beast, in his! They're _so _cool! And Kiyoi is my dad's!! Uwaah, I haven't seen him in so long! I can't wait!" I squealed.

Syaoran put his arm around my waist. "I'm glad I finally get to meet your family," he said.

Then it hit me. Toya. Here. Syaoran. Me. Death. Crap. "Syaoran," I told him sternly. He looked at me. "You won't live to see tomorrow."

He blinked, then laughed.

Tomoyo's voice came suddenly from the door. "It's true, man. He's _way_ overprotective."

"Tomoyo!" I crowed, and hugged her. Syaoran looked confused.

"Why?"

"Hey, monster! You home?" I heard the familiar deep voice call from the door.

My heart jumped as I ran to the door. I flung it open to see Toya's smiling face there.

He ruffled my hair, and I hugged him tightly.

"Good to see you, monster." He told me, chuckling.

"I am _not _a monster," I growled, but clung to him nonetheless.

"Toya!" Tomoyo sang, beaming. She joined the hug, too.

"Hey, Tommy!" Toya used the nickname she hated; he loved to tease us. "Man, you two are so big now! You're definitely a monster, Sakura."

I let that one slide.

"Hey, you guys! Oh! Sakura, Tomoyo!" Yukito came up the path, smiling.

"Yukito!" we transferred over to him.

Eriol came jogging down the path.

"Tomoyo, Sakura!" he called breathlessly. I waved.

He caught up to us. Tomoyo giggled. "Someone got up really late, didn't they?"

"Mmm," he said, kissing Tomoyo. His arms wrapped around her waist and hers up to his neck.

For some reason, _I _blushed. "Umm…a-ahem…"

They broke apart, looking at me. Not meeting their gaze, I thrust a hand back to Toya.

"Oh yeah!" Tomoyo realized, and went pink.

Eriol noticed the two older guys for the first time. "Oh, hi…"

Yukito, as usual, grinned at him, but Toya (also as usual) glared at him.

"Man, Tommy, you really _have _grown up," he said, keeping his glare locked on Eriol.

Eriol started to look uncomfortable, and Tomoyo giggled, embarrassed.

"Er…I-I'm Eriol Hiiragazawa, Tomoyo's boyfriend…nice to…meet you?" he squeaked.

"Hrrrr," Toya growled, the sound running deep from his throat.

Eriol was _really_ uncomfortable; I could see that my brother was really intimidating.

"Yeeaahh, I'm just gunna…what was that, Syaoran, my man? Ahh, yes, I'm coming! Well, I have to go now, because…eek!" he ran away at his fake call from Syaoran.

Tomoyo and I burst into a fit of giggles. Yukito sighed, shaking his head.

But Toya seemed to pick up that _Syaoran _was a boy's name…

And that he was in my house.

"Crraaapp…" I muttered under my breath as he looked back at my home.

"Syaoran, eh?" Toya said, glaring at the door. Suddenly, his head snapped back to me. "Who is he?"

I shivered, thinking of my boyfriend bring flung over the path with broken limbs. _That may happen…_

"Erm…he's my comrade…" I told my brother.

"Toya, come on, she's seventeen," Yukito said. "And besides, she _has _to live with him."

Toya mumbled something but let it drop.

"Okay, kiddo, show me your house. Have the maids and butlers been good to you?" he asked, managing a smile.

I nodded. "Yep! As thanks, I sometimes bake for them!"

He ruffled my hair. "That's Sakura for you."

"Can we come and see, Sakura?" Yukito asked.

I nodded again. "Sure!"

We went inside the house, and the maids started whispering and giggling when they saw Toya and Yukito. Being Yukito, he smiled at some of them, and they all blushed. (One fainted, actually…tsk, tsk…)

I heard Eriol talking hurriedly to Syaoran in the kitchen.

"Holy crap, dude, he's gunna eat you!"

Syaoran snorted. "I don't think he's gunna be _that_ extreme; he _is _Sakura's brother. My image of anyone related to her is a super cute, amazingly nice person."

I giggled and flushed scarlet.

"Nahh, man, you gotta believe me, I swear, I was kissing Tomoyo and he got _so_!" Eriol went on.

"Yeah, dude, totally smart move. 'Oh, yeah, hi, Sakura's big brother, oh, hi Tomoyo. Lets make out in front of him!'" he hit Eriol with a book. "Idiot."

"Hey, monster, I'm hungry." Toya suddenly came up behind me, and walked into the kitchen. I tried to stop him, but he was already there.

"SAKURA!" Toya roared.

I winced. "Er, yes, Toya?"

"Who. Is. _He?_" he growled.

"This is Syaoran Li, my comrade." I said, walking over to Syaoran. He grasped my hand, and I smiled up at him.

"_Only _comrades?" Toya asked, shooting daggers at Syaoran with his eyes. He side glanced at me.

"Hey! You guys, the festival is going to be starting soon, we gotta go!" Tomoyo's voice sang from the other room.

_YES! _I thought. _Thank you, Tomoyo! _

As we all filed out of the kitchen, Tomoyo ran up to me, giggling. I high-fived her.

"Score!" I whispered, winking. She grinned back at me.

They had to leave for preparations for the festival, but we stayed home to get dressed for it.

Again, the maids were all uber excited to get me all dressed up. They had my clothes off and on in a second.

They dressed me in a short, strapless black dress. The bottom was curvy, and around my waist was a red ribbony thing. They put on make up and my locket from Syaoran, nice and polished.

Syaoran knocked on my door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure!" I said. They were fitting some shoes on; they were red, but translucent, high heels.

Syaoran went pink when he saw me, which caused me to turn rosy, too.

"You look…really cute," he said, but his voice cracked, which made him go a deep red. I giggled.

"Thank you," I said, smiling. "You look really handsome," I told him, studying the suit he was wearing. He had the jacket that made it look like a suit, with a white dress shirt underneath, and dressy pants as well.

"They tried to brush my hair," he said, patting it down. "But it's impossible to tame."

I stood, for they were done with me, and gathered in a crowd behind us, whispering and giggling. I ignored them.

"It's okay," I said, approaching him. "Your hair is…sexier that way," I said, smiling, even though I was a little embarrassed.

He smiled back at me, and lifted my chin up. He greeted my lips gently with his own, and all the maids sighed.

I heard a whistle from the door, and we snapped our heads toward the source.

Eriol leant against the doorframe, grinning, and Tomoyo chuckled from behind her digital camera, which was video taping us.

I coloured, and scolded her. "Tomoyo, why do you have to video tape everything?!"

She chuckled some more. "Because I love creating memories," she said.

"Sure," I mumbled under my breath. Syaoran laughed a little, and put his arm around my waist.

"Well, shall we get going now?" he asked.

"Yes, you should! Go, now!" Kaoru shooed us suddenly out of the room.

She held me back a second, long enough to whisper, "I'm glad you listened."

--

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Meiling exclaimed as she took in the surroundings. It's true, it was; lights everywhere, decorations, streamers, everything!

"Hey, Mei!" Lord Yoshida's voice sounded from behind us, and she went and jumped into his arms, kissing his cheek.

"Hey, Sakura, Syaoran," I heard that familiar voice in front of me, and looked up.

"Kazuhide…" I breathed, as he stood, smiling sheepishly, in front of me.

"Good to see you again," he said.

Syaoran growled, and put his arms around me. "_You're _one of the reasons I lost memory, I hope you know."

He looked surprised. "What?" A deep rumble sounded from Syaoran's throat.

"And I'll have you know, she's mine now," he said defensively, pulling me closer to him.

He frowned, muttering, "Congrats…"

Syaoran smirked, and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Is that _really _you, Sakura?"

I whirled around, to see my dad's smiling face.

"Daddy!" I cried, running out of Syaoran's arms and into his.

He laughed, and embraced me. "Hi, there, Sakura! How are you?"

"I haven't seen you in _so long!_" I buried my face in his chest.

"Have you seen Toya yet?" he asked.

I looked at him, annoyed. "Yes, and he scared away Tomoyo's boyfriend."

"I wasn't…_scared…_" Eriol said, rattled slightly. Tomoyo laughed.

"This is Eriol, my comrade, and boyfriend, Mr. Kinomoto," Tomoyo said, abashed though she was still laughing.

Dad held out his hand, and Eriol clasped it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you, sir, I'm Eriol Hiiragazawa," he said. "I'm glad to see that you're nicer than your son…oh, crap! Did I say that out loud?!"

My dad laughed heartily, and I smirked. Eriol blushed, looking away. Tomoyo kissed him, and Syaoran scooted away.

_Syaoran! _I thought, remembering him.

_Eh?_ He replied in my head.

_No, shut up, I wasn't trying to say anything to you, _I thought back.

"Dad, this is Syaoran Li, my comrade…" I stopped there.

Syaoran bowed, winking at me. "Syaoran Li, it's a pleasure to meet you sir."

My father patted his back. "He's a fine fellow."

"Thank you, sir…"

My dad's new comrade, Ruby Moon, came running up to him.

"Fujitaka-! Is this your daughter?" Ruby asked.

My dad nodded. "Yes, this is Sakura. Sakura, I don't think you've met my new comrade, have you?"

I shook my head. "No, I only heard about it."

"She's sooo cute!" she squealed, and my dad laughed awkwardly.

"Yes…" he said, admiring me.

Ruby Moon replaced my mom years ago, after she died. An evil force was said to have killed her, but it was never found again.

"DAD!" Toya yelled, coming up behind us.

"Hey, Toya!" he responded, doing this weird high-five thingy with him. Eriol _'eeped'_ and ducked behind Tomoyo, who burst into laughter.

Toya noticed Syaoran, who suddenly looked paralyzed.

"You never did answer my question-," he started, but I grabbed Syaoran's hand and ran off, yelling, "Ooo, look, Syaoran, er…food! Buy me some?"

"Erm…of course…" he replied, dumbfounded. I assumed he had peed himself by this point.

I stopped, panting, behind a hill that bordered Tomoeda. "How much time do we have?"

He looked at the big clock behind him, on the highest building in the district. "40 minutes before we're needed. You're brother scares the crap out of me, might I add."

I laughed a little, rubbing the back of my head. He plopped down on the hill beside me, snaking his arm around me. I smiled at him.

He gently pressed his lips onto mine, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He rolled over so that he was on top of me, and his tongue was soon at my mouth. I don't know how long we went on like that for, but it was great…

"What. The. _F!$%." _Toya snarled; from the direction his voice was coming, I'd say he was beside us.

Syaoran froze, as did I. But, he didn't come off of me; he was probably afraid of being killed.

Finally, he did, and I sat up, which was weird, 'cause he was kind of, like…on my lap, in a really weird position…

Toya glared at Syaoran, worse than I'd ever seen. I bit my lip and gulped.

"_What are you doing to my little sister, you little brat?" _he demanded in a cold, deathly snarl.

"Erm…m-making out, sir." He squeaked; I hit him, but I could tell he couldn't think straight with Toya glowering at him the way he was.

"THAT'S IT!" Toya roared, grabbing the collar of Syaoran's shirt and holding him in the air. Syaoran's mouth hung open in a silent scream. Toya's fist rushed towards his face, and Syaoran clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the impact.

Something hit Toya's hand and rebounded off of it.

"That's enough, Toya!" I looked up and saw Yue at the top of the hill.

"But the little punk's…!" Toya didn't want to finish his sentence; his teeth were still clenched together, glaring at Syaoran, who still looked terrified despite his usual way of going about things.

"Toya, let him go!" I cried.

Toya, without taking his piercing eyes off of him, threw Syaoran to the ground with a painful sounding thud. I rushed over to him.

"You okay?" I asked in the calmest voice I could muster.

"Possibly," he responded, managing a small smile as he rubbed his chest where my brother had held him.

"Come, Toya," Yue said, turning around.

Toya walked over to us and bent down in front of Syaoran.

"If I hear that you've-," his eyes flicked to me "-_done anything _to my little sister, I will personally _rip your balls off,"_ he growled.

"Toya!" I said, hitting him. Of course, he didn't feel it, just put his arm around me and kissed my forehead before walking away.

I sighed and looked at Syaoran, who was recovering….little by little.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

He looked over his shoulder. "Oh, crap! We have to go, we have ten minutes!"

He jumped up and grabbed my hand. I used the Dash card, and we ran like the wind back to the central building.

**_Syaoran's Point of View_**

We finally made it to the central building. I was panting, even though we had used the Dash card. Meiling ran up to us.

"There you are, where have you been!? We've been worried!" she cried.

"Sorry," Sakura told her. "We were…" she looked at me, turning pink. "…having some, er, _alone time_, when my brother came in and ruined our fun," she sighed, and I chuckled.

I bent down to her ear, still chuckling. "You thought it was fun, too, eh? Well, we should do it more often, then."

She giggled, still pink and embarrassed. I grinned.

Meiling rolled her eyes. "Oh, please."

Eriol burst into laughter. "Please, _please _don't tell me what you were doing!"

I smirked, putting my arms around Sakura's waist in a criss-crossy sort of way, and my head was next to hers, breathing in her wonderful scent. "Nothing that you haven't done, I'm sure," I said to Eriol, winking.

Sakura was smiling in her cute, embarrassed but happy sort of way, and I kissed her cheek, her smile contagious.

Suddenly, it felt as if a presence were watching me and I flicked my eyes back behind me, but no one was there, so I ignored it.

Yoshida came out the door and beckoned for us to go inside. He clasped Meiling's hand, and they started walking. Eriol shrugged and followed suit. I kissed Sakura one last time before grabbing her hand and walking in behind the others.

Everyone was there; the people of Tomoeda, Mr. Kinomoto's Ruling Group, Toya's Ruling Group (shuddershudder) and the last one…they seemed familiar, but hid their faces, so I didn't know who they were.

We were put in our thrones, the biggest of them all. Our glove things shot to our hands, signaling our status.

As the quirky Vice-Mayor (whom we hadn't seen in rather a long time…since the last festival! Thank God…) started talking, I leant in closer to Sakura and whispered, "This is different from the other festival, eh? If they make us dance, well, we'll accept the slow song, won't we?"

She chuckled lightly. "Yeah, if you want Toya to beat you down," she said, winking.

"Aww, let's forget him. I mean, your dad can restrain, as can Yue, it seems," I grinned. She giggled, but then told me to pay attention because she could feel Toya glowering at me.

"-and we'd like to thank them for coming," the Vice-Mayor finished. Now, Lord Yoshida came up, his smile blindingly white. A little pack of girls actually had a big poster of him with hearts all around, but he ignored them, I could tell.

"Yes, and we'd like to thank all of you for coming as well," his deep voice boomed, and the girls sighed.(haha, I caught him sigh and turn away from them) "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to Tomoeda!" he raised his hands in the air, and fireworks exploded. The crowd burst into cheers. (except the Lord's fan club, who screamed, "WE LOVE YOU, LORD YOSHIDA!")

_Well, looks like these crazy people never change, _I thought, smiling to myself. _Still setting off fireworks in buildings. _

"And now, our Ruling Groups will start the dance!" he swung his hand around to all four of the Ruling Groups. "Oh, er, and my son with Meiling Li."

I eagerly snatched Sakura's hand and we dashed out to the dance floor, followed by Meiling and Kazhushige and Eriol and Tomoyo.

Toya and Kaho walked down, and Toya looked calm and happy(!). Mr. Kinomoto was dragged down by Ruby Moon, and some other people came down as well.

We all started dancing, and I had to re-teach the steps to Sakura. After a few tries, she got the hang of it.

"There you go," I told her. "You're doing great!" We kept dancing, until Toya came up behind me.

"The music stopped, now _hands off_." He lashed out. I obeyed, and we went back to our seats.

The rest of the festival went by quickly, with lots of fun and laughs.

Finally, we sat at the head of the table at the banquet.

"The food's great, dad," Kazushige told Lord Yoshida. He beamed back at his son.

Suddenly, he turned on Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, his son, Sakura and I, excitement in his eyes. "So, when do you plan on having on children?"

I couldn't help it. The drink spewed out of mouth, spraying him with wine.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I was just, er, taken by surprise!" I said.

He wiped his face off with a cloth, but kept his carefree smile.

Sakura stepped in. "Er…why do you assume we are going to…?"

"Because, it's tradition!"

It was Eriol's turn to cough up some turkey into his face. Unlike me, he started laughing.

"I don't know what he's laughing at, the idea, or that he just spat on the Lord," I said to Sakura. She went into a fit of giggles.

"Well, it doesn't have to be now, anyway, you're still young!" he said, whipping the piece of meat back at Eriol, who was still cracking up.

"Rrrrrrrrr," Toya said, and the Lord chuckled.

"Over-protective brother, eh?" he mumbled to Sakura, who nodded.

When that was over, we found out that the other Ruling Groups would be staying a while.

"WHAT!?" I cried. I swear, Eriol was crying.

"Yes, another tradition!" Lord Yoshida told us. "They stay in the fanciest inn."

Toya was watching me. And I had a feeling he would be the whole time he was here.

--

**Well, thats it! I hope you enjoyed it! I had no idea how to end this, so I chose that!XXDXDXDXDXD Please review for another chapter! EEhh..there might be a lot of mistakes there, but oh well!!!!!! (^_^)**


	17. Episode 17, Breakfast

**_Episode 17-Breakfast _**

**Hey guys!!**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MAKING YOU POOR, POOR PEOPLE WAIT FOR PRACTICALLY A MONTH FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!! D: **

**I have made a juicy one for you! Now please read!!!!! (Also, if you add GOT to your faves list or something, PLEASE REVIEW WITH IT!!!!!)**

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

I woke to a loud banging on the door. No, not the door to the _house, _the door to my _room. _Syaoran stirred, too.

Wait, wait, wait! Don't get the wrong idea!! This has _nothing _to do with the stupid tradition that Lord Yoshida has! We were up watching a movie last night and ended up falling asleep on my bed…

Syaoran groaned and rubbed his head; his hair was even more messy than usual. "Nn? Who's gunna knock on your bedroom door at…" he glanced at the digital clock beside the bed "…8:45 in the morning? The maids?"

I sighed. "You wish."

I kissed him and then flitted over to the door. I opened it cautiously. I was right — it was Toya.

"Hey, monster," he said, smiling. I frowned at him.

"What're you doing here? In my room? At 8:45 am?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Well, I just wanna spend some time with you before I have to leave again, and…" he trailed off as he looked at my bed. Syaoran's suddenly frightened eyes met my brother's; Toya's eyes narrowed. "What. Is. He. Doing. Here," Toya growled.

"Well…we were just watching some movies last night, and then he just…slept here," I told him, putting on my sugar-sweet voice and my most innocent face.

…What, you don't think I'm innocent? Well, rawr to you.

"Urm…I-I think I'll just…go…now…" Syaoran said, and raced to the door. Toya's hand shot out and gripped his shirt so fiercely that his knuckles were white. Syaoran paled; we're just lucky he didn't barf all over us. Toya had this murderous look in his eyes that I knew from when he had met my first boyfriend—that one never spoke to me again after what my big brother did.

"T-Toya…h-he's my comrade and stuff, y-you can't hurt him…" I stuttered.

He looked at me, his eyebrows raised. Then he smirked.

I frowned. "W-what?"

"I-I d-d-d-d-d-dunno," he said in a mocking voice. He laughed. My eyes darted to Syaoran who was most likely about to crap himself. Toya suddenly remembered him, too. His other hand clasped Syaoran's shirt now, too, his eyes focused intently on his pale face. He hissed something I couldn't hear, and Syaoran shook his head insanely. "Want me to throw you down the stairs, punk?" he growled through his teeth, moving out the door.

"TOYA!" It sounded like I was calling a dog. "P-put Syaoran down, now!"

Toya looked at me and opened his mouth to say something, but Tomoyo cut him off.

"Tsk, tsk, Toya. Syaoran just _isn't _that kind of boy," she said playfully, winking at me. Toya looked down at her.

"Man, we've been knocking _forever!_Why don't you people answer your door?!" Eriol said. Over Toya's shoulder, I saw him notice my brother and make a super-panda/dying horse-dog hybrid before backing off and tumbling noisily down the stair. After a final thump, he croaked, "I'm okay. Ow."

Tomoyo's chiming laugh filled the hall, which seemed to relax Toya, and she went down to her boyfriend's aid.

Finally, with one last death glare, he unclasped his hands and Syaoran fell to the ground. He recovered himself quickly and landed on his feet.

"Are you okay…?" I asked. He smiled at me and nodded. I pursed my lips. "That's an unusually fast recovery…"

He kind of laughed, but it broke in the middle, and he blushed. I giggled.

"Just remember, I hear _anything _of you, I'll shave your head, skin you, and…and…" Toya grumbled.

"Force him to run over some puppies?" Yukito's voice sang from behind my brother, and I smiled. "C'mon Toya, we all know this was going to happen. Leave the poor kid alone; he really cares for Sakura. He wouldn't hurt her."

"Yea, Toya! He hasn't done anything to hurt me," I said, finding it was a lie. Syaoran _had _hurt me— I—what the hell? No, you idiot, he's not, like, beating me with a crowbar! When he lost his memory and didn't remember me, _that _hurt the most. And I hadn't even realized that I loved him back then; I was still in denial.

Toya stared at him for a minute, then sighed and said, "Whatever…c'mon, I'll treat you to some breakfast."

"Okay, let's… ah! We have to get ready first!" I exclaimed. "Get out, get out, get out!!" I shoved all three boys out the door, snickering at Syaoran's terrified eyes as he tried to crack a smile.

"WAAAAIIITTTT!!!!!" Tomoyo shrieked. She dashed up the stairs noisily and darted into my room before I closed the door. (Hey, that's what magic can do to ya!) She held up a bag, grinning. "I have an awesome new outfit for you!!"

She squealed and rushed over to me, taking the clothes out of the bag. I gasped.

--

**_Syaoran's Point of View_**

All of us sat in the living room, in an awkward silence. Yep, just me, Eriol, Yukito Tsukishiro, and…

**DUN DUN DUHHHHHHH!**

Toya Kinomoto (girl screams in background) all sat together. Yukito and Eriol wore their usual charming smiles, being polite with the maids who brought them food and everything. (By the way, they were all swooning over Yukito and Toya) But Toya (AHH) just sat there and glared at me. I fidgeted nervously on the couch, his dark eyes piercing my own; I couldn't take my eyes away from his. I was afraid he'd shoot me.

I was about to have a nervous breakdown and start crying, but I heard a little squeak, followed by a scream. I looked over and Kaoru flew out of the next room. "MOUSE!" she shrieked.

I stood, my memory replaying from the time it was gone. Then I remembered Miloh the mouse. I ran to the other room, where the maids plotted to get rid of him. One was about to throw her shoe at it (high-heels. Uber sharp). She threw it and I stepped in the line of fire; her shoe bounced off my chest. The heel hit me; uber pain. I exhaled deeply. _Ow ow owowowowowowowowowowow. _"Don't hurt Miloh." I said, my breathing steady.

She squeaked, her hands cupped over her mouth. "I'm so, _so _sorry, Master Syaoran! Oh my gosh! Please, please forgive me!"

"I-it's okay, really. Just don't ever even think about killing or hurting this mouse again, okay?" I told her, rather freaked out by her. I bent down and picked Miloh up; he chirped happily and raced to the top of my head. I chuckled and walked back into the living room.

I sat down. "Sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable, but…Miloh here has helped me through some, er, tough times." _Including the one just now. Crying in front of your girlfriend's older brother? Yeah, not a good idea. _

"So. Animal lover." Toya said evenly, his eyes retracing their way back to mine.

"I…guess so." I responded. Miloh lay down in my hair; he knows how to comfort me. Wow. How insane am I? I'm tight with a mouse and almost started crying in front of my girlfriend's brother.

OHMYGOD! Could it be? Toya's gaze almost lightened at my response! I actually almost gasped right there! Maybe I could try and warm him up to me…

"Does Sakura know about him?"

_Uh-oh. _

"Wow…I-I guess I…forgot to tell her," I said, more to myself than him. My eyes were wide and my mouth hung slightly in bewilderment. _What if she doesn't like mice…? _

Toya smiled. "To tell you the truth, I don't know how she'll react… but if she doesn't like it, I better not see it again," he added in a growl.

"Toya," Yukito warned, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "C'mon, be nice to him—Syaoran, wasn't it?" he said, holding his hand out to me. "I don't think we've been properly acquainted."

I quickly snapped my mouth shut and took his hand firmly, bringing out my manly image. "Yes, it is Syaoran. Syaoran Li," I said.

Yukito was still smiling hugely. "I'm Yukito Tsukishiro. It's nice to meet you, Syaoran."

I smiled back at him. Why couldn't he be Sakura's brother?

Eriol sighed. "Man, chicks sure take long to get ready. We're just going out for breakfast, jeez," he spoke for the first time. "Oh, uh, that is, we…we weren't invited, so, sorry, I just…" he…added…slightly.

Yukito laughed. "Oh, don't worry about it. You can come, too."

"I don't wanna intrude or anything…really, I—,"

"Oh, shut it," Toya said, rolling his eyes. "You want to come and you know it. So just _come _already, ."

"Oh, uh, okay, thanks…" Eriol kind of sunk back in his seat. The corner of my mouth twitched. I had never seen Eriol look so uncomfortable!

Suddenly, Tomoyo's voice came from the stairs; she was trying to be like a trumpet opening for royalty. "And here is Miss Sakura Kinomoto, looking completely cute in her gorgeous outfit designed by Miss Tomoyo Daidouji!" she announced, waving her hand dramatically to Sakura.

I stood and gasped; Sakura was….was…leaving me speechless! Her electric blue skirt had a matching, darker blue t-shirt and…arm warmers, I think is what they're called. Sakura saw my surprise and flushed scarlet. "Tomoyo…I think you overdid it! We're just going out for breakfast!"

Tomoyo giggled. "But you were gasping at the outfit; you should see what you look like with it on!"

Sakura had my necklace on; it actually went with it. The half-knee-high boots had an intricate lacing pattern on the out sides.

"You…is…wow," I said. I think I was drooling.

Toya snorted. "Smooth."

"Sh—yeah…" I bit back my urge to hiss 'shut up' at him, which is what I would say to a normal person; however, he was Toya Kinomoto. _Not _a good idea.

Still blushing, Sakura giggled. "I is wow?" she smiled at me and laughed again.

I blushed this time, and smiled back sheepishly. "Yeah."

She walked down the rest of the stairs. Toya got up and stretched, and Sakura soundlessly came over to me and kissed me. Getting rather lost, I wrapped my arms around her, and found her arms winding around my neck. I heard Tomoyo and Eriol giggling and laughing, so they were in their own world, too. I was brought back to mine with Sakura's tongue; suddenly it was so much more enjoyable. I squeezed her harder to me, and she pushed up on me with more force. Oh, how I couldn't wait for the next leve—

Then one word _completely _trashed my fantasy.

_Kids. _

Had the Lord been serious about that? _But…we we're only seventeen_! _And Toya'll eat me for sure!_ I definitely wasn't ready for kids. I didn't really want any, either. Not now, at least.

My lips had stopped moving, and so had Sakura's by now. "What's wrong?" she asked, hurt.

"It's just…Lord Yoshida's kids tradition thing…," I said softly.

"I don't want to do it," she butted in.

I smiled. "Me neither, actually."

"Or me," Toya growled. He ripped me away from my comrade, his grip cutting off circulation in my leg. And he was holding my shoulder!

"What the hell…?" I managed to breathe, one eyebrow raised as I looked at my leg.

"Don't let it scare you," Sakura informed me gently. "It's just an illusion he uses on all the guys that get too close to me. It's not real, so just ignore the pain and it'll go away."

"Uhm…okay…" I said, closing my eyes and imagining the kiss again. She was right; the pain ebbed away quickly. Toya sighed in a growling sort of way. He let go of me. "Hey, uh…that's really cool, that you can do that, y'know."

He looked at me suspiciously. "I know," he said after a moment.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast!" Sakura grabbed my hand. "Hey Yukito, on Christmas it was birthday, right? Oh, I'm so sorry! Happy belated birthday, Yukito!"

"Aww, thanks Sakura, but it's okay, really. I don't want people to get caught up in my birthday when they should be celebrating Christmas! I _want_ belated birthdays for that reason," he told her (with a smile, of course).

Huh. What a noble guy. He was really growin' on me now.

We walked out of the house, chatting away. As we prepared to go down into Tomoeda, I suddenly felt a…an almost…evil presence. I quickly let my eyes scan the area, but I saw no one. Come to think of it, it felt kind of like…like when Sakura fell off the cliff. Actually, she hadn't been anywhere near the cliff when she fell off…it's like she was _pushed _off or something…

I shook the thought off and leapt down into Tomoeda with the others. I didn't want to think of that right now.

I grinned at Sakura and decided I'd show off a little. I caught Eriol's eye and winked. I did a couple back-flips in the air and then landed ultra-ninja style, slamming my fist down on the ground. Eriol must have caught my drift, because when my fist hit the ground, a BAM rumbled from the mountains; it sounded like a movie.

Some of the citizens actually started clapping. I grinned at them and walked back to the others.

"Howzat for a show-off?" Toya muttered.

His hands in his pockets, he landed lightly on his feet and immediately started walking, like it was nothing. Some of the girls sighed, but he paid no attention to them. Yukito waved at them.

I put my arm around Sakura, my lips pressing against her hair. Her arm wound around my waist, and we started walking. When we stepped into the breakfast place, people stared and whispered.

I chuckled. "Guess we've gone public," I murmured, smiling.

"I don't think that's quite the reason they're staring," she replied.

"Yes, I think the fact that we rule them plus friends are here," Eriol butted in.

"Dude, that doesn't even make any sense," I told him, knocking his head.

"It does, if you listen carefully…" he muttered back, and Tomoyo's chiming laugh started up. Some of the guys went a little red as they stared at her.

"Ooo, she's popular," Sakura giggled.

I squeezed her tighter. "Anyone ogles at you, I'll beat them down so hard you'll wish I was blowing up kittens," I told her, smiling in spite of myself.

She breathed a laugh. "How violent."

"I think I'll be doing that a few times today. It's impossible _not _to ogle at you, beautiful," I told her, grinning.

"Well, I think a cat fight will start soon, 'cause you're too hot for the girls here to handle," she told me.

"And you can?"

"I can play with fire."

"Little girls that play with fire get their hands burned."

"Then you'll just have to nurse me back to health."

"UGH!" Toya exclaimed. "You guys freakin' _sicken _me! My own freakin' sister!"

"Freakin' freak," Sakura said, smiling at him.

"Monster," he breathed, smiling back.

"Don't make me come over there," Tomoyo warned, with a smile of her own. _Am I missing something? _Judging by Eriol's expression, he was thinking the same thing.

So we ordered breakfast and chatted a little bit. I think Toya was rubbing his hands to get warm with me.

…Oh, shut up. I mean he was making an effort to start liking me! Okay, so I came up with the hand-rubbing thing just now, but come on!

Ahem. Anyway, I found out that we both like technology. Can't live without it. I was hoping that later that week, we'd delve deep into the world of tech together, and become great friends. Yay. No one dies, gets thrown out the window, loses limbs due to a mysterious attack with a flame-thrower…

--

On the way home, the people of Tomoeda walked about normally, smiling and laughing. I hadn't needed to beat anyone up; Toya had done it for me. Suddenly, a chill blew through the air. All six of us shivered, but looking around, no one else had even noticed the breeze. Huh. Then suddenly, the same aura hit me again, like the one from earlier in the day. I clenched my teeth and whipped my head around violently, but again saw nothing. It was starting to freak me out. I decided to bring it up with the others.

"Hey…have any of you…felt something? Like, oh, I dunno, evil?" I asked.

They eyed my strangely, but one by one, they all nodded slowly.

"It's like what I felt before I…fell," Sakura whispered. Eriol and Tomoyo's eyes hardened while Toya's narrowed. He didn't ask any questions, though.

"We'd better start being more careful," I said quietly.

"This is really what being a Guardian's like," Toya said, scanning the area slowly. "Lets get home quickly."

--

Sakura fell to her knees, tears rolling down her soft, rosy cheeks. "How could this have happened…?" she choked out, horrified.

My brows knit as I watched the scene in front of me.

When we got home, we had found Meiling's body lying in the snow.

--

**G-GASP! Is Meiling dead? Alive? What happened to her!? And what is the strange prescense?! What will happen!? Review to find out!!!**

***PS, Meiling didn't want to go with them to breakfast.**

**PS, ChellyBaby, I'll PM you soon!!**


	18. Episode 18, The Evil Aura

**_Episode 18-The Evil Aura_**

**Hey, everyone!!!!! Please find it in your heart to forgive me for the unbelievably looooong wait for this chapter, but I was trying to even out all of my stories and so it took this long....sorry......**

**Oh, and I had an idea for a CCS one-shot that I might write soon. Here's a description:**

**Syaoran won't stop pestering Sakura to date him. She always says no, but secretly, she really, _really _likes him. And then, he stops. Stops talking to her, asking her out...she even sees him with other girls!! Then, Sakura falls deathly ill, missing school for two weeks. When taken to a doctor, she is told that she will die. But all she can think about is how Syaoran would never know her true feelings. Will she tell him? Will she die before she can? And why did Syaoran suddenly start acting like that? **

**All these will be answered in the story, and more....that is, if you guys think I should write it!!! Please tell me in your review!! (remember that if you're not a member, you can review anonymously...)**

**Now, on with the story!!! I hope you enjoy it!!**

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

My lip trembled as I tried to hold back more tears. Tomoyo and I clung to each other, and her body wracked with sobs. My attempt to stop failed horribly and my vision blurred with the moisture. But even through my tears, I could still see Meiling's limp body on the hospital bed.

We had only just gotten there and they hadn't hooked her up to anything. Syaoran came over to me, concern coating his angelic face. "Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you that _she's still alive!_ Fool!"

I glared at him, but it fell short because my lip trembled and I sobbed again. He sighed and sat down beside me, reaching out his arms to embrace me. He pulled my head to his chest and I buried my face in it. He stroked my hair softly. "Ssh, Sakura, don't cry, she'll be okay…she's only unconscious, and the doctors will be able to tell us when she'll wake up soon….so stop crying, Sakura, you know it would make Meiling sad to see _you _sad…" he said softly into my ear, and then pressed his lips against my hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Tomoyo in a fierce hug with Eriol, whose eyes were hidden by his glasses.

"Okay, she's hooked up!" the doctor called. Syaoran immediately eased me up and held my hand as we walked over to her bed. "Her vitals are fine; she'll wake up in about an hour."

I sighed shakily in relief, and I heard Tomoyo mumble, "Oh, thank God…"

Suddenly, the door slammed open and the Young Lord burst in. "MEILING!! Oh my God!!! Are you okay?!?!" he shouted, running over to her bed. When he saw that she was unconscious and everything, his face darkened. He turned to the doctor. "Is she okay?" he almost growled.

The doctor looked slightly frightened, but nodded. "She should be awake soon. You're lucky she has magic, or it would've been a lot worse."

"What did this to her?" This was the question we were all waiting on.

But no one could answer it.

Except Meiling.

--

We all stayed there for another hour and fifteen minutes. None of us took our eyes off Meiling the whole time. Even Eriol and Syaoran were pained; Syaoran and Meiling were cousins, after all. Meiling and Syaoran had known each other since they were little, and since Eriol was always with Syaoran, so had he.

"Why isn't she awake yet…?" I whispered.

No one responded.

Another fifteen minutes passed. My lower lip trembled.

Suddenly, a scream made us all jump. Meiling bolted upright, and I realized she was the source of the scream.

"Meiling!" I choked.

She looked at me with huge, frightened eyes. Then she realized where was and relaxed a little.

"Sakura…" she said. Tomoyo and I hugged her.

"Meiling, what happened? Why were you…?" Tomoyo trailed off of her question.

"Well…there was someone…no, some_thing_, that came up to our homes. I tried to tell it to leave, and that's when I realized I'd sensed this before, and seen this shape before…" She took in a shaky breath. "It looked at me, and that's when I noticed it was black."

Again, I knew we all shared the same thought— racist? Syaoran snorted lightly through our telepathy by accident, I'd say.

Meiling glared at us. "No, you fools, not like that! Black, as in…a shadow," she said. _Ohhhh…_Syaoran thought in my head. "Of course, it didn't leave, so I summoned my glove to show it my authority, and it suddenly just lunged at me. I ducked, but it came back and hit me from behind, and then it was just a short, random brawl, but it was enough for me to tell I couldn't take this thing alone. Then, there was a flash of…black, which sounds weird, I know, but there's no other way to describe it…and then I was engulfed by darkness, and nightmares…" She shivered. "And then after what felt like an eternity, I woke up here. So, I—ow!" She gripped her forearm in pain as her face paled. "But…but, but…!"

Kazushige went over and put his arm around her. "What is it, Mei?"

He looked at her with frightened eyes that were collecting moisture. "The snake bite," she whispered. A tear rolled down her rosy cheek. "But it was only a nightmare, how is that possible…?"

"Ssh, Mei-mei, it'll be okay…" Kazushige whispered and proceeded to 'whisper sweet nothings in her ear'. It was wonderful to watch, really. NOT.

"You said you fell into a nightmare, right, Meiling?" Eriol asked, his serious voice coming to life.

Meiling nodded. "The worst one you could possibly imagine," she breathed, clutching her arm tighter. "There was a snake, a horrible, gigantically gigantic one that came up and bit me in a dark room full of My Little Ponies…"

Eriol's eyes narrowed. "It seems this _thing _has a power to intoxicate you with something that makes you see what you fear most, and it happens to you…"

Syaoran stepped in. "But what happens there happens to your body in reality, as well."

"Is that even possible…?" Tomoyo asked weakly.

"It is now."

--

On the way back home, loving couples surrounded us, snuggling and kissing. There was no escape, I tell you…!! Even Tomoyo and Meiling with the Young Lord and Eriol…!!

I looked away, blushing and frowning, and found my face right in front of Syaoran's. He was blushing, too. I know, I know, we were a thing now, but I guess neither of us liked to get, er, 'into it' in public. Then Lord Yoshida's proposal came to mind, and I could tell it came to Syaoran, too. Curse you, comrade telepathy. I knew I had to say something now.

"…Hi," I said.

The corner of his mouth twitched, and then he started…how should I put this? Not chuckling, but…man-giggling. Er, yeah. So that's what he was doing and then I started, too. Except…girl-giggling…ur, what? Uhm, anyway…

Our giggles gradually got louder until we were full out laughing. People were starting to stare, not that we particularly cared…

He tried to start walking again, but his knees were probably just as weak as mine and he fell, but not before dragging me down with him. So we lay there laughing until we were out of breath, and then we kind of just stared at each other. Syaoran's arm twitched, and then he reached out and twined his fingers in my hair (which was probably hard, considering how short my hair is…). Eventually his hand moved down my face until it held my chin, then moved his face in and I prepared for a kiss that never came.

Syaoran went "Uwaah!" as Toya plucked him right off the ground. I heard some girls whisper, "Wow, with one hand, he's so cool…!" and, "Do you think he's single, or his friends…?" (Yukito and Yue were with him)

"Never _ever _try something with my sister in public, punk," Toya growled.

"Toya, honestly," Yue sighed, flipping his hair over his shoulder. Some girls sighed. "When will you learn?"

"When someone I know and trust is with my sister," Toya grumbled, glaring at Syaoran.

Yukito and Yue exchanged glances, and Yue smiled. He walked over to me and swung his arms around me. "Oh, Sakura, I love you, and I'm one of the, what, three boys, that Toya knows and trust as well as you!! I hope he accepts me!"

I laughed; Yue didn't usually crack jokes unless he was honestly amused by the subject. Toya grunted and dropped Syaoran. He walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "Ha ha, very funny, Yue. Don't let my glare fool you. I truly adore your humour." He rolled his eyes.

Yue grinned back. "I'm glad."

Yukito recovered from his laughter, and his face took on a more serious expression. "So what happened to Meiling?" he asked, looking at her. "Are you all right?"

"Yep, but…" She rolled up her pink sleeve to reveal the bite mark the snake had left her. "But my nightmare was real."

Yukito and the other two were bewildered. "What?"

"In a sense, it was real," Eriol jumped in, putting his hand on Meiling's shoulder. "Whatever it was that attacked her has something that enables it to make you realize what you fear most and have it happen to you. That part's only a dream, but whatever happens to you in that nightmare world, happens to you in the real word. For example, Meiling's snake bite."

Yukito's eyes were wide. "Unreal…!"

"You're pretty smart, kid," Yue complimented.

"Thank you, sir," Eriol said, smiling.

"But do any of you know what did this? Or why?" Toya asked.

We shook our heads solemnly. "No," Meiling said. "But it was up there to try and do something to us. I know it. But it seemed familiar, everything about it…!"

"Familiar?"

Meiling nodded. "Yes, it's figure, I'd seen it before, it's presence, I've felt it, but I don't know where…"

Syaoran jumped up, brushing the snow off. "Like right before Sakura fell off the cliff?"

Meiling's mouth hung open slightly. It was a moment before she responded. "…Yes," she said tentatively.

"Exactly, I've been feeling that for a while. So I think that whatever pushed Sakura off the cliff is the same thing that attacked Meiling." Syaoran's eyes were fierce.

I bit my lip, thinking of how I should stay away from cliffs. Then I breathed in the crisp, cold air and thought, _hey, why I don't I see if the presence feels familiar to _me?

I spread my arms out and rolled my head back, taking in another deep breath. The wind blew past me, and I tried to sense something.

…………

Sigh. Nothing.

I frowned. "I don't feel anything…" I mumbled.

"I think it'll be…" Tomoyo started, but trailed off and fell to her knees, clutching her chest. She inhaled deeply, then exhaled sharply, coughing up blood.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol cried, jumping down to her side. "Are you okay…? Tomoyo?"

She coughed again. "I don't know…what happened…rrgh!" She coughed up more blood, hitting her chest and shaking her head.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol's voice was urgent. She kept coughing for a few more minutes. None of us knew what to do; we didn't know what was happening!

Finally, she coughed loudly and screamed, followed by vomiting. When she finished, a man came over and handed her a cloth to wipe her mouth with, and another with a water bottle. She cleaned her mouth and guzzled the water eagerly.

"Tommy…what happened…?" Toya asked.

She looked at him, almost pained. "I don't know. Suddenly, my chest started to hurt, and I don't know why. I've never had any problems with things asthma or whatever."

The wind blew coldly, blowing my hair back.

All of sudden, the memories of right before I fell flashed through my head, and when I came back to reality, the feeling didn't go away. The feeling that someone, something, was right there…

I gasped. "I feel it! The presence!"

"Wha…yes, you can…!" Syaoran breathed, the wind caressing his face.

And then it was gone. Just like that.

Syaoran's face fell into a frown. "Wow…that was fast…"

Eriol's face darkened. "It looks like whatever this is…or whoever…is trying to be rid of the Guardians of Tomoeda."

Devastation and terror hung in the cold, silent air as realization finally hit us like a boulder.

--

**Oooooooo......well, I hope you liked it, sorry for the uber long wait, please review!!! (And tell me if you think the one-shot thing is a go!)**


	19. Episode 19, Yaoi

**_Episode 19-Yaoi_**

**Hey guys! Gah, I'm getting really bad with the updating stuff....! But this would've come faster if my computer hadn't had a mental breakdown and exploded...DX Now the new one's messed, too. And the title for this chapter is unbelievably weak. Sorry. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me a while to figure out what to do with this chapter...this is the last story arc of GOT, but I think it will probably last...for a lot of chapters:P That's a good thing, I hopeXD**

**Also, I'd like to thank everyone who's been reviewing all these chapters^^I love reviews, I get excited when I see just oneXD But, I get pissed when I only get on per chapter:P This chapter is dedicated to all of those who review! You guys rock, I hope you keep RXRing! ;)**

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

A ball of blackness darted around the white room. I tried to keep my eyes on it, but the room was like a trick with the contrast between the two. It was a pure, clean white, and yet, it was like it was dark, too, but it wasn't. Okay, so maybe I'm crazy, but it's true! Just…hard to explain.

My head throbbed; I lifted up my arm to rub my eyes. And when I opened them again, the ball had taken the form of a man. A man, who would probably have been quite handsome, were he not…black. Okay, now I understand what Meiling meant!

Ahem…anyway, he had long legs and a figure that wasn't too muscular, but not too scrawny…just right…ahaha.

_GAH! _It was headed right for me, with blood red eyes and teeth sharper than a knife. As it flew toward me, there was a strange sound, and suddenly the 'walls' of the room started oozing…blood? As the red liquid dripped to the ground and closed in around me, the black thing still coming at me, (in slow motion?) the floor around me—and only me—opened up. As I started to fall into the strange, swirling darkness, the black figure jumped and…embraced me?

I was being swallowed up into darkness by everything around me. I screamed—or, tried to. It just wouldn't come out, but the tears sure did.

--

I woke with a start, tears still streaming down my face and a cold sweat dewing on the nape of my neck. I sighed, putting my head in my hands. "This is the second time I've had that dream…tonight! Gee, I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow night…" I said to myself.

I looked at the clock. 4:00am. I had woken up two hours earlier to the same nightmare, with the same outcome-tears and cold sweat.

I shook my head. "I know it's because of what we discovered…what're we gonna do?" I wasn't physically hurt in my dream, so I don't have any scars, but…Meiling still had the snake bite, and she said it hurt sometimes.

I decided I no longer wanted to be alone. I got out of bed and went to Syaoran's room.

--

**_Syaoran's Point of View_**

I woke to a knock on my door. I got up groggily and dragged myself to open the door. I raised my eyebrows when I saw Sakura standing there, looking as cute and innocent as ever.

"Sakura…?" I said. "What're you doing here?"

She could only get cuter. "I had a bad dream," she replied, tears in her eyes. "I was wondering if…I could sleep with you?"

I blushed massively. Lord Yoshida's 'tradition' came to mind, and I shook it away. "Guh…sure." I smiled. "The bed's warm, c'mon."

She smiled at me, and I watched her admiringly as she flitted over to the bed and flung herself playfully onto it. My smile widened as I walked over to it myself.

I got in and pulled the covers up over her shoulders. She nudged closer to me, wrapping her arms around me. I put my arm on her head, the smile taking over my face. "It's okay," I murmured in her ear. "You're with me now."

--

I woke up around eight the next morning. I started to stir, but then remembered Sakura. I grinned as I watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful…

"Nnn…" Her eyelids fluttered open. "Syaoran…good morning." Then she realized what I was doing.

And so did I. I blushed as I stumbled over myself trying to explain. "Sorry, I just woke up, a-and you were s-still sleeping so, I-I…s-sorry!"

She laughed and kissed me. "You are so stupid!" she giggled. I blushed and smiled sheepishly at her. "Ow!!" she suddenly burst out.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned. She held up her right hand, a slit running across the top. Miloh crawled out on her arm, his mousy expression apologetic. Yeah, that's right. I know what a mouse is thinking. "Miloh…he must've scratched you!" I propped myself up on my elbow and swung my left side over her.

"Miloh…?" she asked, looking at him, unfazed.

"Lemme see your finger," I said.

A drop of blood fell from it, and when she moved her hand, she winced and a tear ran down her cheek. "Sakura…"

--

**_Toya's Point of View_**

I slammed on Sakura's door. The little monster wasn't answering. "Sakura, open up!"

"Excuse me, sir," a cute maid said to me. I recognized her as Misa. "But milady isn't in her room this morning."

I blinked. "Well then where…?"

She smiled and pointed at the brat's room. I frowned.

I stomped over to his room and swung it open. "Hey!" I stopped dead when I saw the scene.

He was on top of her. She was crying, her face screwed up in pain. In his bed.

I snapped. "You little _PUNK!!" _I screamed, pouncing.

I flew over to his bed and caught the little rat by his stomach. We crashed into the wall, and I grabbed his shirt and slammed him onto the ground. I heard Sakura gasp. "What are you _doing, _Toya!?"

"What were _you _doing!?" I hissed in face.

"Nothing!" he squeaked. "She came to me last night cause she had a bad dream, and then Miloh scratched her by accident!"

"It's true, Toya, now let him up!" Sakura shrieked, exasperated.

I clenched my teeth and stood up, but kept my grip on his shirt. Then I jerked him off the floor; I saw his head fly back suddenly…little punk deserved it!

"C-could you please let me down now?" he asked, attempting a frown. Ha.

"N-no." I responded, defiant and mocking. I glared at him.

"Someone stop this idiot!" Sakura moaned.

"To-y-aaa." Yukito wrapped his arms around me from behind. "C'mon. Let him go. Don't be so mean."

"Ah…!" I gasped. Embarrassed, I dropped the brat on the ground. "Y-Yuki!" I spun around.

"Wow, now that's a side of those two even _I _haven't seen," Sakura said. She was gazing at us intently, like she was urging us to do more. I felt myself blush a little.

"Shut up, squirt," I told her. Yukito laughed.

"You're embarrassed! That's so cute!"

Sakura nodded.

Syaoran blinked. "So he's…gay?"

_SNAP. _

"I AM NOT GAY!" I blew up in face. That's not something you say outright…!

"But, brother, you're all red!" Sakura giggled. "Looks like someone's torn between Kaho and Yukito, hmm?"

"Wh-who asked you!? Let's go, Yuki. It is your fault, after all," I said, looking at the ground.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Kaho's voice chimed from the hallway.

I looked up. "Doesn't this just keep getting better…" I muttered.

"What is this, a yaoi fic now?" Tomoyo asked, smiling like always.

"Can it, Tommy."

Kaho laughed, and so did Yukito. I blushed at hearing them both.

Kaho came over and brushed her fingers under my chin. "Well, we'll just leave your love life alone for now," she said, winking. "Maybe it'll keep the readers interested after having 18 chapters to get sick of us all."

--

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

Syaoran sighed and turned the TV off. "I'm sick of just sitting here doing nothing. We have to figure out what our next move is, or else this thing will do something bad…!"

I thought about it for a minute. "Well…why don't we go see Lord Yoshida? We'll tell him what's happening and maybe he can do something for us."

Syaoran blinked. "I guess so." He got off the couch and went to put his shoes on. "I'll go get the others, and we'll go down there together."

"Okay," I said, waving. "Bye."

When the door closed, I turned back to face the TV. I didn't turn it back on, just stared at it. _I wonder if the Lord was serious about the kids thing…I really don't understand it at all…_I shook my head. _But this is no time to be worrying about that! We have a WAY bigger problem on our hands--crazy…_things _coming after us! Our biggest problem, though, is finding out where to start…_I thought, frowning.

_'Why not try that beautiful place where you almost died?'_

A shiver ran down my spine, my hair stood on end, and a rush of goosebumps appeared on my arms at the sound of the silky, cold voice…I know it doesn't make sense, but it scared the crap out of me while it soothed me! "The place where I…almost die--"

BAM!

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Syaoran called out, rushing to the couch.

"We felt the presence again outside!" Meiling said. "Did you feel it in here?"

"Sakura?" Tomoyo's voice was gentle-she must've noticed my…peculiar expression.

"I was thinking about how to start our whole fight or whatever," I explained. "and then an icy voice that was also smooth and silky told me to try the beautiful place that I almost died…"

"You almost died…?" Meiling echoed.

"He might be talking about the hotspot!" Syaoran said. "When you almost fell onto the rocks and I caught you. You almost died then."

"Oh! You're right!" I exclaimed. "Anyway, let's go tell Lord Yoshida and then we'll head over there."

"Whoa! Eriol, what happened to you arm!?" Meiling shrieked, pointing to his bare, scarred arm.

"Oh, this?" Eriol said, looking uncomfortable.

"He woke up screaming in the middle of the night; he doesn't remember exactly what happened. We think he fell out of bed and hit his arm on something. His room's been quite a mess since we found out about our little problem…" Tomoyo answered for him. He just nodded.

Everyone shuffled out the door, and as I slipped my feet into my shoes, I noticed Eriol. He looked thoughtful.

"Eriol?" I asked. "Is something wrong? Is it your arm?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked at me, surprised at first. Then he recovered himself and smiled. "Oh…no." was all he said before walking out the door.

I blinked. "Strange boy…" I muttered to myself. I shut the door behind me as I walked out to the others.

--

"An evil force, you say…" Lord Yoshida said, his expression completely serious.

"Yes," Eriol said. "I believe it is trying to annihilate Tomoeda's Guardians."

"Thank you for notifying me." He stood in a sweeping motion. "I will have some of my men do research to see if they can find anything on this presence…"

I bowed. "Thank you, sire."

The others bowed as well before we all walked out of the room.

"Man," Meiling breathed. "The tension in there was too much to handle. Why d'you think he was so…?"

Tomoyo looked back into the room thoughtfully. "I think he's trying to hide something."

"I got the same vibe," Syaoran said, his eyes narrowing. "He definitely knows something about what's going on here."

I looked back at him; he was on the phone, looking distraught.

"Well…we should check out the hotspot to see what's there," I suggested.

"_If _anything's there," Eriol added in a soft voice.

"Uhh…right."

--

I breathed in the fresh, crisp scent of the grass and trees. Nothing in the garden seemed to have changed. No evil presence or doom or anything.

"So…were we…wrong?" Syaoran was dumbfounded. "I was _sure _this was the place! It's the only place that Sakura could've died…right?"

I tried to think back. "Hey! What about the time at the first festival we went to, and that guy tried to…" I trailed off, tears springing to my eyes at the thought of it. Syaoran had saved me after a dispute we'd had and I'd stomped off in the opposite direction, into an alleyway where creeps were lurking…

"But…was he really gunna kill you or…?" Kazushige approached the subject cautiously.

"If I _ever _see that creep again, I will rip his limbs off, run him over, and write his name in the Death Note!" Syaoran hissed, rage bubbling in his eyes. I smiled; he was so cute.

Eriol chuckled. "I hope you know that _Death Note _is a fictional story, and there isn't actually a notebook that kills."

"Unless you're talking about _The Notebook, _that movie…now _there's _a notebook that kills…God, I hated that movie…" Kazushi said. Eriol laughed, and Syaoran smiled.

Meiling glared at him. "I loved that movie. It was so romantic!"

"So do I. _The Notebook _is…my favourite movie."

"I thought Jackass was your favourite movie," Syaoran stated, his eyebrow raised. He was clearly enjoying this.

"Shut up!"

"Ah-_hem,_" Tomoyo coughed irritably. "Can we please stop before we have Hollywood after us, too?"

"Exactly what realm do we live in?" Eriol asked.

"Who knows," I sighed. "Anyway, that's not important. Do you guys think we should check out that alleyway?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No. It's gone, now. It was one of the things burned down by that dragon that came here a few months ago."

"So where could it be…?" Tomoyo asked, trailing off thoughtfully.

Eriol put his hand on her shoulder. "I think I know." We all looked at him expectantly. He smiled. "The cliffs we all went too. Remember that? Syaoran jumped off the cliff after Sakura when she fell. Had he not been there to protect her, she would've died, I'm sure."

It clicked for us all at the same time. "Ohhhh!"

"So that's why you were so spacey all this time, Eriol!" I said, smiling at him.

He looked puzzled, but quickly smiled back at me. When he opened his eyes again, I was bewildered to see a flicker of shame flash across them.

"Right."

--

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Will there be something at the cliffs? What's wrong with Eriol, exactly? He's acting different since his arm was injured. Ask Tomoyo; she gets a section to herself in the next chapter. :) Does that make you want more? No? What exactly does the Lord know about the evil forces that are out to get the Guardians? And...will someone from the Ruling Group develop new feelings for someone they know they can never be with? O.O How about that? Want more now? :P I'll make the next chappie quick if I get lotsa reviews! ;) Thanks again! **


	20. Episode 20, Yoshida's Past

**_Episode 20--Yoshida's Past_**

**I think something screwed up here in the submition...I have Vista now...and two PCs right beside each other:D This is a long chapter about Yoshida's past. Please read!**

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

We hiked up to the cliffs, and the smell of cherry blossoms was intoxicating. It was timeless up here; the orchard of sakura trees seemed to have been exactly as we left it the last time that we were here.

"So…do you feel something here? Something…bad?" Yukito asked, looking around. "I can't really imagine a place like this being…evil."

I shook my head. "I know, but there was definitely something bad here that pushed me off the cliff."

"Go back to where you were when you fell, Sakura." Eriol suggested. "Something might come back to you."

"Good idea, Eriol!" I said, running over to where I was when I fell. The spot was marked by a part of the cliff that was crumbled away.

The wind blew my hair back and the breath escaped me. I felt like I was going to puke my stomach out, if it didn't fly out on its own. Fear gripped me like a steel fist; I was going to die. Once I hit the ground, I would splatter and that would be the end of Sakura Kinomoto. I would have said tears were falling down my face, but that would be a lie. They were flying off my face. The ground came into view, and I was going full speed with no way to stop. _A replay of what happened before? But where's Syaoran…? I don't understand. What's happening…?!_ The dark figure was suddenly standing at the spot I knew I would land. "Will you catch me?" I called out. It smiled, and held out its hand. I smiled back and reached out. Then I saw the glint at the tip of his hand. He was holding a knife. I whipped my arm back in horror and tried to use magic to change my direction, but it was no use. As I got closer, the dark image changed to Syaoran. It kept flickering back and forth from black to Syaoran, and once, even…Eriol? Then the knife went through my chest before I could comprehend what was happening.

_Slump._

_"Sakura!! Sakura!!" Syaoran's voice called out. "Are you all right!? Sakura!?"_

My eyes flew open, the terror coming back to me. I was gasping for air, and I suddenly screamed. I kept screaming, seeing Syaoran. It reminded me of the…thing that had happened. A dream? Or…?

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo's voice rang out and she slapped me. That stopped my screaming. But not the tears, or the fear. Syaoran reached out to me, just like in the dream. I recoiled and held onto Tomoyo. "Sakky? What's wrong?"

I held out a shaky finger to him. "…Him."

She looked at him. "Syaoran?"

"Sakura, its me. Syaoran." He reached out farther. The knife glinted in his hand.

"Get away from me!!" I shrieked, trying to crawl back away from him.

"Sakura?!"

"What did you do…!?" Toya shouted.

"Nothing!!" he replied, anguished. "I don't know!"

"GET THE KNIFE AWAY FROM HIM!!!" I screamed.

"What knife!?" Syaoran gasped.

_SPLASH!_I blinked. "Huh…?" I looked up. "Eriol…?"

He looked at me sternly. He cast aside the bucket that contained the cold water he had just ruthlessly dumped on my head. "Have you come back to your senses?"

"Why are you afraid of Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked gently. "He has no knife. He would never hurt you."

"I don't…know." I said, recalling the dream. "In my dream…I was falling again, just like before. But there was someone at the bottom. I thought they were reaching out to save me, but they had a knife. And then, as I got closer, it looked like…Syaoran."

"Does it hurt anywhere, Sakura?" Meiling asked.

I clutched my chest. It was wet. Well, duh. Water. I pulled my hand away.

And it wasn't water. It was blood. Right where the knife went into me.

It hurt, too.

Toya ripped his shirt off and sopped up the blood with it. He gasped. "It won't stop bleeding! But there isn't even a wound!!"

"It…hurts, brother…" I rasped.

I heard Eriol's voice faintly, it thought. And then…the pain was gone.

"The bleeding…it stopped!" Toya exclaimed, amazed. I looked at Eriol; apparently, I was the only one that had heard him.

"Eriol…?" I whispered.

He smiled. "I'm glad you're okay now, Sakura."

But again, shame flickered in his face.

--

"Okay, Father, what do you know about the demons attacking our Guardians?!" Kazushige burst into his dad's office, anger bubbling in his voice.

The Lord looked up, taken aback by his son's entrance. "Excuse me?"

"I _said, _tell us what you know about the demons attacking our Guardians!!"

"Argh, I _heard _you, you idiot!" Yoshida said. "But I meant, what makes you think that I know anything about that?"

Kazushi's gaze deepened. "You know I can see right through you, Father. Please, don't try to hide it." A bead of sweat rolled down Yoshida's forehead. "Tell us what you know. It will save the lives of our beloved protectors."

The Lord was still for several moments. The tension crackled like before, making me want to run for it. I stepped back and bumped into Eriol. Losing my balance, I fell backwards. His arms shot out and caught me gently, steadying me again. I looked up to thank him, but was distracted by the look in his eyes. Instead, my mouth just hung open stupidly.

"Sakura?" Syaoran whispered. "Eriol? What's up?"

"Nothing." Eriol smiled. "Sakura just lost her balance."

"Th-thank you for saving me," I said softly, bowing a little bit. I turned away as quickly as I could. The way Eriol looked at me was different now, somehow.

I turned my attention back to the silent family feud. _Ugh, _I thought. _This is way uncomfortable._"Father."

Yoshida snapped. He stood so fast the chair he was on lurched back into the wall, making some of the paintings fall. I think it was half pushed back, and half jumped back in fear on it's own.

He slammed his hand down on his desk and pointed the door. "Leave my office this instant, please."

"Bu--" Syaoran started.

"Do not push me," he growled slowly.

Kazushi met his gaze once more before turning away and herding us out of the room before the Lord ate us.

"Father is mad," Kazushige said when we were in the hallway.

"No, really?" Syaoran scolded. "It _so_ didn't feel like he was gonna hurl his whole_ desk _at us!!" He undid his water bottle...angrily.

"I'm sorry you had to see my father in that state. He does not do this often; these demons must be a touchy subject for him. Maybe after a while, he'll come to us," Kazushige explained.

The door creaked open behind him. He turned around. "Father?"

Lord Yoshida sighed, "I'm sorry I lost my temper. Please come in and I'll…I'll tell you about the demons you seek."

We all went back into the room. Yoshida snapped his fingers and a bunch of guys in suits brought chairs in for us. We all sat down in front of the desk.

"Gousuke, dear?" a female voice sounded from behind me. I looked around.

A beautiful woman with long, curly blonde hair entered the room.

"Ah!" Yoshida looked up happily and hurried over to her. "This is my wife, Nina. Nina, these are the Guardians of Tomoeda."

She smiled. "I'm very pleased to meet you at last."

We all bowed to her, and her to us. It was a little weird and embarrassing, but what can you do?

"Oh! Gousuke, you've told them about the tradition, right?" she asked, turning to him. "The one we're trying to start, with the children?"

It clicked after a moment. "_Trying to start?"_ I echoed.

"Yes. It was never a real tradition, but for years we've wanted to start it...I mean, wouldn't it be such nice thing to do?"

Syaoran spit his water out, his face turning red. Tomoyo started giggling.

Then I noticed something rather strange. Tomoyo reached out to Eriol's arm, but he noticed and shuffled away ever so slightly. Usually, he would have gladly embraced her. What was going on with him...?

Kazushi spoke. "Father, could you please tell us about the demons now?"

He frowned. "I suppose so..." he sighed. "Please, sit. Let us go into flash-back mode."

--

_This was a long time ago. I was still part of the Li's domain, the district Kiyoi. _

"You were a part of the Li district?!" Syaoran yelled, standing.

"Shh, you're ruining the story!" Yoshida snapped back.

_Ahem. Anyway. _

_I was a part of a group of yakuza, of sorts. We all had beautiful faces, and what we liked to call 'the length of our manliness' (really long hair) but we were basically cross-dressers. I was part of the group with my older brother, Kentaro. The other members were who are now the Guardians of Kiyoi. _

_Now, we were one of the big, bad yakuza gangs then. And things were really intense back then. _

_But things changed when the leader of our pack, Kiyohiko, found a strange stone. He wouldn't tell us where he got it from, but he said it would make us really strong. _

_And so, once every week, one by one, they went through a sort of transformation. It was like they were demons. They all became vicious, bloodthirsty people—well, more than before, anyway…_

_But my brother was like a mixture between a depressed, senile man and a horrible killer. I could tell it was a dark, evil magic that was being produced. And Kentaro knew it, too. _

_He got into way more fights than usual. With other people, and inside the gang, too. He seemed so fragile all of a sudden. Although, sometimes, the strong, caring big brother I once knew came back, if just for a short time. _

_One day, I was walking through the park at night, wiping the blood of my sword. (Heheh) I bumped into someone; I heard a whimper. I knew instantly it was a woman. I smirked and pushed her up against a tree. _

"_Hey, girlie," I said. "You should watch where you're going."_

_I could feel her trembling under me, but she spoke back defiantly. "I don't think you'd really do anything to me."_

_I blinked in surprise. The street lamp flickered on finally, and I saw her face. Her blue eyes sparkled, and her short, curly blonde hair blew in the wind. _

_I blushed. My mouth hung open like an idiot, and all I could come up with to say was "You're pretty."_

_She giggled. "My name's Nina."_

"_I'm Gousuke," I muttered, embarrassed to the max. _

"_For the record, you're pretty cute yourself."_

_Nina was the one person I could truly be myself around. With her, I wasn't the cross-dressing yakuza Yoshida. I was just Gousuke, the pretty guy with the really long ponytail._

_--_

_~Nina~_

_I found a necklace on the ground beside the swings at the park. Bending down to pick it up, I realized it was Gousuke's. I figured I'd return it to him. _

_However, I ran into some trouble on the way home. Some losers spotted me._

"_Wanna play, li'l birdie?" one guy said. His greasy black hair covered his face. _

"_N…no thanks," I said, and turned the other way. But nope, the other guy was right there. I was cornered. _

"_Hmm, what a pretty necklace." He grabbed for it, but I pulled away. _

"_Nope! Not yours!!" _

_He frowned. "Well then," he growled, shoving me against a wall. "Whose is it?"_

"_Mine."_

_In a flash, they were on the ground. They were either dead or in critical condition. _

_I paid no attention to them. "Gousuke! You saved me!"_

_--_

_~Yoshida~_

"_Gousuke! You saved me!" she squeaked, turning her back on the guys in need of serious help. "Oh," she said, glancing at my necklace. "I found this. I thought I'd return it."_

"_Keep it," I whispered. _

_That was the first kiss Nina and I shared. _

_--_

_The next day was a horror. Our gang was taking Nina hostage. _

_To make things worse, Sho, the guy I hated most, was the one holding her down. _

"_The little runt's on close terms with Kyle's gang. I figured she'd be helpful."_

_He grabbed her by the hair and threw her on me. "You take care of 'er," he smirked, thinking I'd be mad. _

_But obviously I wasn't. At least I knew she'd get the proper attention she needed under my care. _

"_Nina," I asked softly. "Are you alright?"_

_She nodded, though tears were in her eyes. I carefully ripped the tape off of her mouth. _

"_Hey, what're you doing?!" Sho yelled. _

"_No one will come to help her if she screams," I snapped. _

"_I won't scream!" she whimpered. _

_I petted her hair gently. "I'll take care of you."_

"_I know," she sighed softly. _

_--_

_Sho must've caught on to Nina and I. Cause the next day, just to piss me off, he said he'd make Nina his wife. She was just as surprised as everyone else was. _

"_I will not!!" she shrieked. She glanced quickly at me, then away, blushing. "There's already someone I love."_

"_Really?" he asked mockingly. _

_She nodded, glaring at him. _

"_Too bad."_

_I lost it. "BASTARD!"_

_I charged at him and threw my fist at his face. He caught it and threw me back. _

_I acted like I was down, and when he turned around, laughing, I launched myself at him. This time, I kicked him square in the back of the head. His head went through the wall. _

"_Nicely done, Gousuke," Kiyohiko said, clapping slowly as Sho struggled to get out of the wall. "By the way, you're ceremony is tomorrow night."_

_My heart skipped a beat. "Y-yes sir," I choked. I saw Kentaro's eyes flash, and felt them burning into my back as I walked out. _

_--_

"_Nina, I brought your dinner," I called out, opening her door. "The guys are busy and they didn't want to eat with you today."_

_She looked up, smiling. "But you'll still eat with me, right?"_

_I returned her smile. "Of course." I sat down and started eating, remembering that my 'ceremony' was tonight. I hesitated before saying something to Nina. "Uhh…Nina…you know how I have that ceremony thing tonight?"_

"_Yesh," she spoke with her mouth full. After swallowing, she asked, "What about it?"_

"_Well…I might…change." I turned to face her, my concern showing in my face. "The other guys…they turn into demons. They become even more horrible than before. They get into more fights, for stupid things, like 'I think you think you're better than me.'"_

"_What?" Nina's eyebrows rose. "That's…really stupid."_

_I squeezed her hands. "Please, please don't hate me when I change, I beg you. But if I hurt you…hate me. With all your heart, hate me."_

_She laughed bitter-sweetly. "I could never hate you, my Gousuke, no matter what you are after your transformation. As long as I remember the Gousuke you are now."_

_I sighed, partly relieved. "Thank you."_

"_Younger brother!!" Kentaro burst into the room, slamming the door on the wall. _

_I stood, shocked. "Brother…? What're you…?"_

"_No time to talk! Come with me- - both of you!!" he shouted. I took Nina's hand and we rushed down the stairs, trying to keep up with Kentaro. _

"_Kentaro, please wait!" I yelled after him. But he looked back at me with frantic eyes, shaking his head no. I flung Nina onto my back and raced down the remaining stairs. _

_When we got outside, Kentaro stopped at the side of the road. Panting heavily, he smiled at me, the old Kentaro shining through. "I want you to know that I love you, Gousuke, with all my heart, and that I hope you're happy with Nina. You're a lovely couple." He backed out, onto the road. _

_Nina gasped. _

"_Brother, what are you doing?! Please, stop this nonsense!" I hollered. I heard the roar of the engine of an oncoming car. "Kentaro, get off the road!!!"_

"_Gousuke, listen to me: do _not _go to the ceremony tonight. Whatever you do, don't go. Get away from here. Far, far away."_

"_Brother, no!!"_

_He smiled at me fully, flashing his white teeth. "I love you, brother."_

_And the car flew past, screeching to a halt when it realized what it had hit. _

"_NOOOO!!!!!" I screamed, dropping to my knees. _

"_Gousuke, please, you have to be quiet!" Nina said in a hushed voice, though tears rushed down her face, which was stricken with horror. _

"_Kentaro…he was all I had left!" I shrieked, tears clouding my own vision. "And now he's gone!!"_

_Nina knelt beside me, her voice shaking. "Gousuke, listen to your brother. Fulfill his final wish. Let's go to another District."_

"_But…but, I…"_

"_You have me, don't you?"_

_I looked at her, her beautiful eyes filled with sadness. I wiped my face and stood. "…All right. You're right. Let's go…and thank you."_

_I took her hand and we dashed down the street, headed toward the border of Kiyoi. _

"_Not so fast, my foolish friend." Sho's cold voice sounded above us. I looked up, cursing. _

"_Friend? I think not."_

_He smirked. "Hmph. Strong words for a broken man."_

"_Shut up!" I snapped. I quickly made a double of Nina and I after throwing dirt in his face. We darted away, and he continued talking to the double. _

"_I can see the border! It's right there…!!" Nina breathed, hope shining in her voice. _

"_Gousuke Yoshida." _

_I stopped dead. It was Kiyohiko's voice. _

"_How dare you attempt to leave us."_

"_I won't become a monster," I growled. I threw Nina into the bushes and ripped my sword out. Kiyohiko drew his own, calmly. His cold eyes bore into mine as I approached him. _

_I swung fiercely, aiming for his neck. He leaned back a little bit, and it missed him. He punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I quickly regained my breath and launched another jab. He caught my arm and threw me back, into the wall of the border. _

"_Gousuke…!" Nina rushed out of the bushes to my aid. "Are you all right?"_

"_Do you care if I'm a coward?" I asked. _

"_What?"_

"_Do you?"_

"…_No, why?"_

_I picked her up and ran at top speed to the border. _

"_You little brat!" Kiyohiko barked. _

"_We'll get our revenge on you someday, Yoshida!!" Hanajima called out. _

"_You just watch! We'll enroll in Hogosha, and become the Guardians of Kiyoi! Then we'll have you and Nina executed!" Sho bellowed, anger boiling in his voice. Kiyohiko laughed creepily. _

_As we stepped through the border, I looked back to glare at them. _

_--_

_We came to in Tomoeda. We wandered through the streets, until we bumped into someone fancy looking. "Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized, bowing._

"_It's all right." The man paused. "Look at me for a second, boy."_

_I looked up, confused. He smiled. "A yakuza?"_

_I blinked, my hand inching to my sword. "Maybe."_

_He laughed. "Did you kidnap her or something?" he asked, pointing to Nina._

"_No!! She wanted to come with me!" I hissed, putting my arm around her. She giggled. _

_The man's smile got wider. "I am Lord Shuusuke Honda of Tomoeda."_

"_Oh!" Nina exclaimed, bowing. _

"_Please, don't be so formal," he said, chuckling. "How would you two like to live with me? What's your name?"_

"_Gousuke Yoshida."_

"_Nina Arai."_

"_Gousuke, would you like to be my successor, and Nina, the 'first lady' of Tomoeda?" he asked, his eyes shining. _

"_Really?" I asked, astonished. _

"_Of course. I've been looking for an honest man to take my place. My wife can't have children, and you can't tell if someone's honest when they're a baby from the orphanage."_

"_Wow…" I looked at Nina. She nodded eagerly. I smiled. "Sure! Thank you very much, Lord Honda!"_

_He chortled. "Follow me this way, then."_

"…_Hold on," I burst. "There's something I have to do first." I took out my sword and held out my hair. _

_I chopped it all off to above shoulder length in one swift cut. I let it all fall to the ground, leaving it to the wind._

_I smiled. "Now I'm ready for a new life."_

_Nina groaned. "Oh, crap! Now what do I do!? My hair's short already!"_

_I grinned. "Grow it long, then!"_

"…_I guess so," she giggled. _

_--_

The room was silent for a bit after Yoshida finished his story.

"…Wow," I managed.

"So that's the story, huh?" Syaoran whistled.

"Yes. And as it turns out, the gang really did become the Guardians of Kiyoi." Yoshida sighed. "I'm surprised they didn't jump me at the festival."

"So now they're getting revenge on you…by killing us?" Meiling asked, horrified. He nodded solemnly.

"…We should get going now," Eriol suggested, rising from his chair. "I think we've all had a long enough day."

"Right," Tomoyo did the same, followed by the rest of us. We all bowed before leaving, except for Kazushi.

"Why don't I cook dinner for all of us at our house?" I suggested.

"Sure!" Tomoyo said.

"I am so hungry," Kazushi muttered. Meiling hit him.

--

In the kitchen, I hummed while I chopped vegetables the others were in the dining room, laughing; but I didn't mind doing it alone. I wanted to.

"Sakura?" Eriol walked in. "Do you need help?"

"Oh, Eriol. No, I'm fine, thanks," I smiled.

There was an awkward silence. I popped a carrot into my mouth.

"How do you feel about me?" he blurted out.

I choked on the carrot. "Eriol, you're a good friend…why…?" I asked, nervously trying to distance myself. _Syaoran, where are you when I need you?_

I turned to face him apprehensively- -wrong move. He took a step forward, forcing me back against the counter-top. He held my chin up lightly and looked into my scared eyes before firmly pressing his lips against mine.

I pushed him away. "What are you doing!? Get away from me!!" I screamed.

He ignored me, just held my hands down and continued like nothing.

"Sakura…?" Syaoran's voice called out. _Oh, crap!_ I heard him walk into the room, and gasp in horror. "What're you…?"

--

**OOOOOOOO!!!!!!! REVIEW IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU!!!!! THAKN YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!**


	21. Episode 21, Eriol's Betrayal?

**_Episode 21-Eriol's Betrayal?_**

**DUNDUNDUHH!! How could you Eriol?! Well, we'll just have to find out here!! ^^ Happy reading! **

**_Syaoran's Point of View_**

I stared in shock as I watched my best friend and my girlfriend make out as she tried to cook dinner.

At first, grief flooded me. "Sakura…I thought you said you loved me. Why are you…?"

Eriol gasped for breath, and Sakura tried to say something. But before she could get the words out, Eriol was sucking her face off again. He slammed her hard into the wall, and then slid down until he had her pinned to the floor.

He stopped for a second, panting. Sakura's eyes were wide. "Eriol…?"

"I love you Sakura. I may not have known you for a very long time, but I've fallen in love with you, no matter how wrong it may be," he confessed, gazing into her eyes. Sakura blushed.

"What…what are you doing?!" Tomoyo's voice gasped behind me. I whipped around, and tears were already rolling down in full blast. "Eriol…Sakura…why?"

I continued to watch as Eriol…WTF! Now he was _licking_ her! His nasty tongue traveled from her collarbone and up her neck.

It was then that I realized something was wrong. Sakura wouldn't cheat on me. Sakura _couldn't _cheat on me, even if she tried. She just wasn't that kind of girl. Plus, there was fear in her eyes and she clearly wasn't enjoying being licked. Because when someone licks you, you just _have _to enjoy it, right? (Er…that…that was sarcasm….don't take it seriously…unless…you like… being licked…? Ahem. Anyway…)

I clenched my fists. "That's it, lover-boy! Off my girl!"

I hooked my arms under his and pried him off. When I finally shook him loose, he grabbed Sakura's shirt and ripped, like, half of it off. Sakura gasped and flushed as she scrambled to cover herself.

I tried to ignore her (hard) and slammed Eriol into the wall. "Who are you?" I growled into his ear. "What have you done with Eriol Hiiragazawa?"

He tried to fight back, but my rage gave me strength.

"All right, all right! I'll tell you. My name is Yuhi."

I blinked. "…Huh?"

"You see this wound?" He pointed to large cut on his…Eriol's…arm. "I inflicted it, and got into his body through it."

Suddenly, it clicked. "You work for the Li Guardians, don't you!?"

"Oh, finally, the genius catches on," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up! Tell me what you're here for!"

"Fine, fine. I was supposed to tear apart the Guardians of Tomoeda from the inside. I wasn't supposed to give you those clues, but I couldn't watch precious Sakura in pain." He looked longingly at her, and she returned his gaze with a fearful stare. Tomoyo was helping her up.

"That would explain why you always look so guilty," she whispered.

"See, you idiot, you just scared the woman you love so much for life!" I yelled. "What do you have to say about that!?"

"You're pathetic," he muttered.

"Sh-shut up!!" I slammed him against the wall again.

"Where's Eriol?!" Tomoyo cried suddenly. "What did you do with him?!"

"Relax, woman, he's fine." Yuhi smirked at her. "I'm sure he misses the amazing make-out sessions that come to him everyday."

That pissed her off. She marched over and slapped him, hard. _"Shut up, you ugly pig!"_

In my surprise, I had released my grip on him. He stepped toward Tomoyo. "Am I ugly? Am I really? Here, find out for yourself." He held his hand to her forehead.

She gasped and blushed slightly. Yuhi smiled, satisfied.

Sakura blinked. "Well, Tomoyo? What does he look like?"

"Wuh…uhhh…well…he's not ugly, that's for sure." Tomoyo managed, still in a state of shock.

Yuhi smiled at Sakura warmly. "Care to see for yourself, precious? This won't be the first time you've seen me." He held her back gently and pressed his fingers to her forehead. I growled, but he ignored me.

Sakura gasped. "You're the black figure I've seen in my dreams!"

"Aww, you've been dreaming about me? How sweet!"

I slapped the back of his head. "Um, ow."

"All right, my turn," I muttered, turning him to face me. He sighed and showed me what he looked like.

…

He was like a super model! He had longs legs, perfect brown hair, shining dark eyes and a killer smile packed with shiny white teeth! And his muscles…not too scrawny and not too bulky…they were just right!

…

GAH! What am I saying!?

I covered my mouth with my hand in an attempt to hide my blush and glared at him. He was even more gorgeous than I was!

He smirked at me. "Thanks, but I don't go for guys." He snaked his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her face close to his.

I finally lost it. I punched him in the face, sending him flying. He whacked the wall really hard, knocking down all the paintings that were hung there.

"Get out of Eriol's body, you fag!" I shouted, pointing at him. "Dirt bags like you don't deserve a body better than mine, or even anywhere close to mine!"

"What?" he asked, blinking. Then he recovered himself. "Heh. It takes a true shock to get me out of a host body. A pathetic throw like that wouldn't be able to do it even if I was your grandma."

I clenched my teeth together, trying to think of a way to shock him. I looked at Sakura. Then it clicked. _I know! _

I walked over to Sakura and kissed her suddenly. When I released her, she blinked. "Syaoran?"

"As much as it pains me, since she _is _your girlfriend, it's not much of a shock for me to see you kiss her," Yuhi sighed. "Sorry."

I bit my lip, desperately trying to come up with a plan to get Eriol back. I looked at Yuhi, then Sakura. _Hmmm…oh crap. _The one thing I could come up with was…

I gripped the collar of his shirt and picked him up. In Eriol's body, my legs were longer than by the smallest bit.

And then, I scarred myself, and everyone else in the room, for that matter, for life. I kissed him.

That did it. He blinked a few times, reddening and totally disgusted. He tried to stutter out something, but couldn't. He knelt on the ground and shivered. Meanwhile, I'm trying not to barf.

"NOOOO!!!" Yuhi's sudden outburst made everyone jump. I looked back at him. "MY LIPS TOUCHED ANOTHER MAN! AHHH!!"

"Will you shut up!?" I shouted. "I should be the one crying--I actually have a girlfriend! And yet I still kissed you! Ugghhh…."

All of a sudden, a white light burst from him. I jumped in front of Sakura. She hugged my back, and I enjoyed her warmth.

When the light died down, Eriol's body was leaning against the wall.

I threw the salt shaker at him, not sure if Yuhi had left his body.

His eyes slowly opened. I took a deep breath.

"Ughh…my head hurts…" he said, raising his hand to his forehead. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open wider. "Hey! That guy--he ripped open my arm and then somehow he got into my body--I don't know what happened after that! How long has it been…?! What did he do while he was in my body?! But, wow he was _sexy_…"

"Eriol!!" Tomoyo flew by me, into his arms. "I'm so glad you're back!"

After spitting out strands of Tomoyo's hair, he asked, "So what exactly happened?"

"Some guy named Yuhi, the sexy guy that took over your body, he was sent here by the Kiyoi Guardians--"

"Uhm, what?" he butted in, confused.

I sighed. We were going to have to explain it to him from the beginning.

--

"You…did WHAT to me?!" Eriol's eye twitched when I told him I kissed him.

"Yep! I think he liked it!" Kazushi was enjoying himself…a lot. The girls were giggling in the corner, too.

"Um, yeah, anyway," I said, coughing to hide my embarrassment. "We're basically back at square one with where to start looking for them."

"Oh, did we forget to mention?" Meiling came over and ripped something off the back of my head. "Yuhi left a note on the back of your head."

"I know. I was just keeping it there because it feels good to have paper taped to the back of my head," I said sarcastically. "What does it say?"

" '_Dear Syaoran Li,'" _Meiling read out. " _'You will pay for kissing me. I am forever scarred emotionally. Sakura deserves someone much better than you…me. Anyway, because I want to see dear Sakura again sooner, I will tell you where we are waiting. We are waiting on the top of the cliff where you lost your memory, the sakura orchard. You will have to look past it to get to us, though… Sakura's love, Yuhi Amano.' _"

"That--rrgh!" Eriol growled. "I want to go there just to punch him in the face!!"

"We'll go there first thing tomorrow," Kazushige said. "I must inform my father first."

"Argeed," I sighed. "I need to try and forget this whole thing."

Sakura came up behind and rested her head on my shoulder. "I'll help you," she whispered.

"Just hit him in the face with a cinder block!"

I shivered. I knew that voice--!!

"Toya!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hey, squirt," Toya said, smiling. "Sorry I took so long to come back! I had a meeting in Youkai and--"

"You're shirt's kind of unbuttoned," Tomoyo said, cutting him off.

Toya blushed, looking down at his shirt. "Uhh…"

"Toya!" Yukito came rushing into the room. "You suddenly ran off on me--oh. Hey, guys, we're back!"

Tomoyo smirked. "I guess you dumped Kaho for Yukito?"

Toya blushed and looked away. "Well…I-it kind of just happened…ah-shut up! Can we talk about what we came to talk about?!"

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Sakura said, laughing nervously. "You guys can stay here tonight; we're going to face them tomorrow."

Toya smiled. "Well then, I came at the right time, didn't I? In time for the action!"  
"You mean being an over-protective brother who doesn't want his little sister to get hurt in battle?" Yukito added, smiling.

"Do you always have to ruin my moments, Yuki?" he asked, sighing. Yukito chuckled.

I was frozen in place, thinking that if I stayed really still, he wouldn't notice me.

"I-see-you-" he was suddenly in my ear.

"Waugh!" I jumped back quickly. He gave me an evil smile.

"Aw, you're still afraid of me?" he asked. His smile was innocent and pure enough, but I felt the hatred oozing off of him.

"How could he not be!?" Eriol squeaked.

"Eriol, you should really learn to keep your mouth shut…" Tomoyo sighed, shaking her head.

Toya turned around slowly and glared at Eriol.

"Eeeeek!!" And, routinely, Eriol hid behind Tomoyo.

"Ahaha…I'll tell the maids to prepare you two beds," Sakura said, getting up.

--

**Eheheh, the return of Toya! Well, the next chapter will be the big day--the beginning of the major battle in this final arc of Guardians of Tomoeda!! PLEASE REVIEW! AND ACTUALLY REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	22. Episode 22, They Raided Ikea

**_Episode 22-They Raided Ikea_**

**Hey guys! Gah..this chapter sucks-_- To be honest, I don't really know how to go about getting to the main fight...but I'll get there soon! For now, you guys just gotta keep on reviewing for me! PLEASE! Let me know that people still read this storyT_T**

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

_So, _I thought as I turned over in my bed. _Eriol was possessed by Yuhi, a hot demon thing that's in love with me…huh. Now I'm freaked out. _I turned once again, resting my arm on my forehead. _So, does that mean it's all my fault that this happened…?_

_Nope._

I gasped and looked around the room. There was no one there…

"Knock, knock."

"EEEEEEKK!!!" I screamed, and threw my pillow at the doorway.

A hand covered my mouth and cut off my screams.

"Shh."

I looked up and sighed. It was only Syaoran.

He laughed at me. "You're so dumb," he told me. "Do you really think anyone would come in here to attack you?"

I frowned and bit his hand. "Ouchie!" He said that, but he was still laughing as he cradled his hand.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "What a time to sneak into my room, when my brother's sleeping downstairs."

He grinned. "He'll be too busy with Yukito to bother with you."

I smiled back at him. He sat down on the bed. "…Are you scared about what's going to happen tomorrow?" I asked him.

"A little, I guess. But I'm more excited; this is what being a Guardian's really about, y'know? This is the first time it's actually felt like we're important to Tomoeda. Like, if we don't beat these guys, then our District will blow up and we'll be disgraced failures forever."

"Oh…uh, I see," I giggled. "Well, I'm really scared. I mean, what if one of us _dies _out there? That'd be horrible! And it'd be weird if we had to get a replacement!"

He put his hands on my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Sakura. And for your sake, I'll make sure I don't die either. And the others? They're too stupid to die!" He laughed again. "But I can't wait to beat that Yuhi retard so hard! He'll be groveling on the floor, begging me for mercy! That'll teach him to mess with my girlfriend!!"

I wrapped my arms around him warmly. "Thank you."

I felt the heat in his face. "Y-you should be getting some rest. Bye!" He tried to get up but I pulled him back down.

"Stay with me."

For the rest of the night, we just lay there comfortably, feeling each other's warmth.

--

"Rise and shine, troops!! It's butt-kickin' day!!!" Eriol burst into my room. I threw my pillow at him, and he threw it back. "You can dampen my spirits! I'm scared outta my wits, but I'm creepily excited!!"

"Quite creepy, I'd say," I muttered.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that and open your blinds! Get moving!" He tore open the curtains and bright sunlight poured into the room, blinding me.

"Gah!"

"Alright, alright, we're getting up." Syaoran swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"You are," I murmured.

"Get up," he said, dragging me out of bed. I sighed and stood up.

--

"Okay," Tomoyo and Meiling came into my room after I'd cleaned up. They were wearing matching outfits in black, obviously created by Tomoyo. "It's time for you to be dressed for the occasion!"

"Isn't everyone awfully happy? Shouldn't we all be, like, totally grim and everything going into battle?" I asked.

"Aww, we wanna break that stereo type. I mean, aren't you excited? It's the first time you'll be able to truly test your powers!" Meiling squealed.

I smiled. "Y'know…I guess I am excited. Kinda."

"Great, now go put this on." Tomoyo started taking my clothes off.

"Uhm, Tommy, you don't have to do that…"

"I think she does that when she's nervous," Meiling said. "She did the same thing to me."

Before I knew it, I was wearing Tomoyo's outfit.

There were knee-high boots with flat bottoms and a bunch of belt buckles that were really cute for shoes, and finger-less gloves with a belt buckle at the wrist. The mini-shorts actually had a belt buckle where it was supposed to be. The top was a skin-tight tank top that didn't cover my stomach, and also a mini-jacket over top that had two belt buckles that weren't attached that would due up the jacket. Then, there was a hat that was a mix of a beanie and a cap with a belt buckle running across the top, right above the bill, all in black.

"Hmm…I'm guessing the theme is belts," I said. "Just guessing."

"Don't make jokes, Sakura!" Tomoyo whined. "Do you know how hard it was for me not to include any frills?!"

"So your answer was belt buckles?" Meiling asked, coughing to hide a giggle.

I sighed. "At least it's better than a frilly pink dress…"

Meiling straightened up. "True."

Tomoyo muttered something about attaching frills to our whole wardrobes while slept as the boys walked in.

They were wearing what looked like black skinny-jeans with chains hanging from the belt loops, skater shoes and regular fitting t-shirts underneath jackets, and the same hats and gloves as us, all in black with belts galore.

"I hope you know, I'm not the guy who regularly wears skinny-jeans," Syaoran stated.

"You think I am?" Eriol muttered.

Kazushi sighed. "My father forces me to wear tight pants…" Eriol and Syaoran grinned at each other.

I rolled my eyes and asked Tomoyo, "So, did you make anything for Toya and Yukito?"

She beamed. "Of course!"

Right on cue, they walked in. Toya was a little red in the face as he tugged at his shirt, which didn't cover his whole stomach. "Don't you make clothes, Tommy? Shouldn't you know the difference between girl's and boy's clothes?"

"Or if they're supposed to go in the dryer or not?" Yukito added.

They were wearing baggy pants and converses, with baggy-ish hoodies, also all in black.

"Uhm…was your aim wannabe gangster?" I asked Tomoyo.

"Gangstarr," Meiling corrected me as she burst out laughing.

"It looks good!" Tomoyo protested. "They're older and taller and different so I wanted to give them a different look!"

"Y'know…I think it looks pretty cool," Eriol said.

…

"Ah, anyways, maybe we should get going now," I suggested, gesturing to the doorway. "You know, the big battle thing, that'll save us, and all?"

"Oh yeah," Kazushi said, and Meiling hit the back of his head.

--

We arrived at the top of the cliff sooner than I expected we would. Nothing had changed, and it was still as beautiful as ever.

"How could someone build an evil secret base here?" I asked, sticking my tongue out. "It ruins the whole beauty of it."

"Yeah, yeah." Eriol waved his hand as if shooing its beauty away. "Now how do we get in?"

Suddenly, a maniacal laughter sounded, and the flower petals blew all around us. When I looked up again, Yuhi stood before us.

"I can help you with that."

**_Syaoran's Point of View_**

I marched up in front of Sakura and held my hands out. "Go away, dirtbag."

He pursed his lips. "How rude. I was only trying to help you."

"Whatever, retard. Just show us where we have to go and scram," I spat.

Toya chuckled behind me. "Aww, the little pussy-cat's afraid the sexy tiger's gonna take his prey. Wuss."

I looked at him. "Wha--?! Jus-just shut up for a minute, man, you make no sense!"

He stuck his tongue out and glared at me. "It means this guy, who's way better looking than you, can steal my sister's heart. And frankly, if it isn't you, I don't care who she dates."

Tomoyo suddenly burst out laughing. "Don't care, yeah, _o_kay! You'd burn 'I'm at the stakes even if it was Lord Yoshida!!"

"No!!" he protested. "Not Lord Yoshida! I'd be rich if she married him!"

"Can I put in that I'm his _child?" _Kazushige stated.

"Yeah." Toya looked at him. "Got any brothers?"

"Toya!" Sakura yelled at him, embarrassed. "Shut up!"

"Umm…did we forget about me here?" Yuhi butted in, waving his hand.

"Oh, yeah," I turned back to him and punched him in the face. "_That's _for making me kiss a guy!"

"Ow--! Hey, it was _your _choice; I definitely didn't tell you to do it!!" he yelled back.

"Whatever," I said, making a disgusted face. "At least _I _didn't enjoy it."

"Neither did I!"

"Will you two _shut up!?_" Meiling screamed. "Please! Just show us the way to your little 'evil lair' or whatever!" Sakura nodded in agreement. Yuhi stepped over to her, kneeled down and kissed her hand graciously.

"Your wish is my command, my cherry blossom."

Sakura blushed, and Tomoyo and Meiling held hands and kept screaming, "Kyaa!"

"Can we please remember that he's our enemy?!" I growled. I shoved him away from Sakura and pressed my lips to her forehead gently. I was pulling her closer to me, and I felt her skin warm up. "Remember, it's _me _that you're in love with," I told her softly.

She smiled and rested her head against my chest. "Yeah," she whispered. "I can't ever forget that."

"Ahem!! So anyways, close your eyes, my friends!" Yuhi raised his voice suddenly. There was a flash of light and when I opened my eyes, I was in a totally different place.

"Did…did Ikea raid your evil lair, Yuhi?" Meiling asked, shocked.

He smiled. "Nope," he chuckled. "But maybe we raided Ikea."

It was like we were inside of a huge mansion with expensive furniture and stuff everywhere.

I leaned against the wall dramatically. "I feel sick. This place is too gay for me!"

Yuhi glared at me. "What do you mean, gay?"

"I mean, what kind of guy has an awesome pad like this without any girls around?" I said, catching myself after I'd said it and covering my mouth in embarrassment.

He smiled smugly. "We _do _have girls here," he explained. "They are our servants."

"Oh, like maids?" Tomoyo piped in.

"Nope," he chuckled, grinning evilly. "Like they do everything we tell them to, no matter how ridiculous a task it is. However, not all of our headquarters is as beautiful as this."

"Beautiful?" Eriol snorted. "Whatever do you mean? This place is horrible; there's no sunlight in here at all."

Yuhi sighed. "I would prefer sunlight, but the masters want their complexion to be even at all times."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kazushi frowned. "Now can we get to the fighting?"

Yuhi, once again, smiled creepily. "Not quite, kid. First, find your way through this."

Suddenly, he was gone, and so was our previous location. Now, we in an underground tunnel with hardly any light, except for the odd lamp on the wall here and there. There were quite a few passages before us.

"It looks like we're gonna have to split up and search," I concluded after a moment of silence.

--

**Thank you for reading this chapter! ^^ Please review! Spread the love! Tell your friends! XD Also, I figured I'd let you know that zoakdo rewrote and reposted Unlikely Partners. It's better now, and I thought I'd tell ya! (It's better than this story...and now it'll be even better^^") PLEASE REVIEW!! The next chapter is yet to be planned!! XD Thank you!**


	23. Episode 23, Shouko

**_Episode 23--Shouko_**

**Heyaa!! I like this chapter a lot more than the other chapter, even though half of it is walking. XD You'll see. Well, not much to say here. Enjoy the chapter!! **

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

"Split up?" I echoed, looking at Syaoran.

He nodded. "We'll have to. It'll take up too much time if we all go searching through them individually. We have to do this as soon as we can."

"_Split _up?" Kazushi smirked. "Why not just _blow _it up?"

Meiling turned to him as he reached his hand into his bag. He pulled out…

"A _bomb?! _Are you _stupid?! _What kind of retard carries around a _bomb _in their bag?!" Meiling yelled.

He raised a finger to his lips, and Meiling closed her mouth. He smiled at her and patted her head. "I don't carry a bomb everywhere with me. It just so happens that there's demons here and I wanted to be prepared," he told her.

"Oh, yeah," Meiling said stupidly, blushing. "Oops."

Kazushi muttered something like 'yeah, _oops'_ as he pulled the pin out and whipped it down the first tunnel. "GET DOWN!"

"REALLY?!" I screamed sarcastically as I dropped to the ground and covered my head with my hands.

The first corridor exploded, sending chunks of rock everywhere. A couple of them grazed past and cut me.

When the commotion finally died down, I peeked up at the destroyed passage. It had actually taken out the second one, as well!

Eriol stared at it. "This doesn't seem right," he stated before running down the demolished path, hopping over pieces of stone in his way. He stopped while he was still in sight. He reached out his hand. "I knew it. It's a barrier they set up! It's magic, so it wasn't so easily blown up with the tunnel!" he called back to us.

"What? So then…should we blow up the other one now, too?" Toya asked. Eriol nodded.

Tomoyo bit her lip. "Looks like they don't want us past that barrier…but what are they planning exactly?"

We all crawled hastily back to the floor as Kazushige fished another explosive out of his bag. Right after he threw it, I remembered Eriol was still really close to where the bomb would go off.

Once again, it went off with a loud boom and rock went flying all around us.

I looked at Eriol; he was fine. I could see a sort of glowy thing around him.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo called out to him, sounding a bit worried.

He was still smiling like usual. "I erected a barrier around myself. There was no need to duck. Plus, there's already magic in the aura of this place, so everyone's at least a little protected."

"Sakura, you're bleeding!" Syaoran walked over to me and wiped the blood off face with his sleeve. I heard Toya grunt followed by Yukito's chuckle. "Are you okay?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Ah!" Eriol exclaimed suddenly. Tomoyo was with him already. "I've figured out how to eliminate the barrier!" He beckoned for us all to come over to him.

"Put your hands flat on the barrier like this," he said after we had caught up to him and Tomoyo. "Then focus on getting past it."

I did as he said, and imagined walking through it and facing the Li Guardians. And winning. The magic began to melt around my hands, and I kept my mind on destroying the enemy by getting past this stupid barrier until the part of the barrier in front of me was completely gone. I smiled and stepped through it.

I could hear the others, like, growling at it, wanting it to go away as fast as it did for me. Finally, Toya and Yukito stepped through, followed by Eriol and Tomoyo, then Syaoran helping Meiling through and Kazushi jumping through Syaoran's. It sealed up again behind us; it must have just been a temporary meltdown.

We walked on and on for so long…my feet were killing me, but I didn't use any of my cards because there were so many other people with me.

All of a sudden, the lights burnt out, all at once. It smelled strongly of smoke and I started to cough. I made my way to the wall of the wide tunnel and fell to my knees, coughing.

The lights came back just as I stopped coughing. I looked around, noticing only then that I was all alone.

I stood up and looked back and forth. "Syaoran? Tomoyo? Toya!" I called. My calls echoed along the hallway, but no answer came back. I clenched my fists.

"Well," I told myself. "There's no point staying here waiting for them to come back. If I keep walking, I'll meet up with them again soon." I continued trekking down the eerie pathway, singing _Boys Boys Boys _to myself.

Soon, I had gone through _Boys Boys Boys _eighteen times, and I was still walking. I stopped, scowling. "This is so stupid. I'm gonna have to sing a different song now."

I started walking again, but my feet were so sore from walking for so long. I took out the Fly card and used it to glide lightly across the ground. I decided to sing _Don't Trust Me. _

On my fourth time singing it, I was interrupted.

"Shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hi…huh?" I squinted at a trembling lump at the side of the tunnel. I dismissed Fly and ran over to it, hoping it was one of my friends. "Hello?"

The person looked up; she was the cutest girl I'd seen in my life! She had long, flowing black hair and purple eyes. She wore a pink Chinese robe. Tears streamed gently down her cheeks.

I gulped. "Uhm…wh-what's wrong?"

"Please help me! I got lost! Where am I? I'm scared!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around, sobbing.

After the shock of a cute girl hugging me suddenly, I gathered myself and patted her on the head. "It'll be alright," I told her comfortingly. "You can come with me, and I'll get you out of here."

"R-really? _Hic!" _she asked looking at me.

I smiled and wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Really. I'll protect you. I promise."

She smiled, and it felt like I was floating. I smiled back, though mine didn't nearly match hers.

"My name's Shouko."

"My name's Sakura."

We began walking again, but this time I didn't sing. I wanted to impress this girl.

We walked. And walked. And walked. And walked.

…

And walked.

And walked.

I stopped. "Aggh! I can't take it anymore! No more walking!" I screamed.

"Oh no," Shouko sniffed. "Am I being a burden to you?"

I whipped around to face her, shaking my head madly. "Of course not! It's just that my feet are really hurting me." I bent down and outstretched my hands behind me. "Get on; I'll use my Dash card and we'll run to the end of this horrid tunnel really fast."

"Okay!" She hopped on, and I almost fell over. She was really heavy!

"Er…how much do you way?" I asked.

"Um…I'm 160 pounds."

_EH?! I'm only 145! _

I said, "Really? H-ha ha…"

I was so lucky I that I was using Dash, or I would've been twice as slow. I was still running way faster than I could ever dream without it.

However, even with Dash, I was still running an hour and a half later. _Are you kidding me? This would've taken _days _to cover regularly on foot! _I thought to myself angrily. What was the point of a tunnel the size the friggin' earth itself?!

As I slowed down, panting, the lights blew out one by one until we were blanketed in darkness. Shouko squeezed my back in fear. I let her slide down my back, and then grasped her hand. "We can keep walking; I'll make sure there's nothing in front of us."

I walked along cautiously, groping the wall to make sure we were still going straight. A gust of wind blew my hair back from ahead.

"Ah!" I cried happily. "We're at the end of the tunnel!"

A bright lightly abruptly blinded me. I closed my eyes and put my free hand over them.

The light died down quickly, and I looked back at Shouko, holding her hand tighter.

"Are you okay?! Sho…" I trailed off when I looked at the person behind me. It _was _Shouko…but it wasn't!

"That's right; I _am _Sho!"

Suddenly, it clicked. "Y-you're the Sho from Lord Yoshida's story!" I cried. "You're one of the cross-dressing Guardians of Kiyoi, aren't you?!"

He smiled. "You got it!" He was now garbed in (men's) Chinese clothes. You know, the one with pant legs but it's kind of like a dress?? Gah! I'm Japanese! I don't know these things! Also, his eyes were now red.

"Don't you love the Chinese outfits I have?" he asked when he noticed me looking at his clothes. "The Li's gave them to all of us when we were named the Guardians of their district!"

"Uh, that's great…"

He looked intently at my face. "…You're cute. Yuhi wasn't kidding."

I blushed. "Eh?'

He laughed. "Aww, you're embarrassed! Is it 'cause you know I'm just as cute as you?"

"N-no! You're ugly!" I lied.

He continued smiling, his ego totally unhurt. "Then why are you holding my hand when you could've let go--or at least loosened your grip--a long time ago?"

I flushed and whipped his hand back to his side, but he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face the exit of the tunnel. I gasped.

"The other cross-dressers!"

Most of them looked mad, but the one in the middle--he was floating--laughed. "She's an amusing one." Did I mention he was floating?

They were all dressed like Sho, and they all had either black or brown hair. All of them had red eyes.

Their leader waved his hands and these weird orbs appeared. All of my friends were in them!

"Let them go!" I demanded.

"Join us, and we'll consider it," he said calmly.

"Join you?! What do you mean, join you?!"

"I mean, be our personal maid, do everything we tell you to without complaint, and your friends won't die," he explained, smiling. "Any other decision means your friends will die slowly and painfully, and you'll watch."

--

**DUNDUNDUHHHHH!!!!!!!! GASP! What will Sakura do!? Oh noooo!!!!!!!!! XD Please review!!!!! **


	24. Episode 24, Yoshida Vs Kiyohiko!

**_Episode 24--Yoshida Vs. Kiyohiko!_**

**Gasp! The next chapter will be the last of GoT!! XD It's so long now...lots of people stopped reviewing after the chapter where Syaoran and Sakura finally got together...but thank you to all of you who DID keep reading and reviewing!! Enjoy the second-last chapter of GoT! (Why am I making it sound like farewell now?! There's still one chapter left!!)**

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

I stood there, speechless. I'd do whatever they said or all my friends would die? It was crazy!

Finally, I managed to choke out, "Your maid?"

The leader smiled and nodded.

My mind whirled. I really didn't want to be their personal slave, obviously. But I really didn't want my friends to die either. Obviously.

I looked up at my friends; they were all shaking their heads vigorously at me, and Toya looked like he was about ready to rip someone up. My lower lip trembled. How could I bear to watch them die, and know it was all my fault? Then what would I do my life, anyway?

My eyes refocused on the head of the evil Guardians. I glared at him.

"I accept."

She heard her friends muffled screams of protest from the magic cages they were in, and pretended to not be fazed by it.

He smiled. "Well, then. Your friends will not die now. However…you must kiss me to prove your loyalty."

A growl rumbled from the back of my throat. I looked up at the others. Toya was on the brink of insanity. I stared at Syaoran for a minute. His eyes bored into mine sadly.

_I don't want you to. _

I don't want me to either. But I have to make sure you all don't die or I'd never be able to live with myself.

_Please don't agree. We'll be fine. _

_No, you won't! They'll kill! That means you definitely _won't _be fine, nimrod! _

_Do you really have to kiss him?_

_If I want you to live…I guess so. _

…

_Do you think I want to? I'm doing this for you and the others! _

_Can you pretend to?_

_Can you shut up? I'm doing it to let you live, Syaoran. I know you don't want me to, and trust me, I don't want to either, but think about it--if the price for my life was a kiss and a, er, job, would you do it? Or would you let me die?_

…

I smiled bitter-sweetly up at him. _You see? _

His hand closed into a fist, scraping the glass. He nodded. I bit my lip and held back tears.

I turned away from them and focused back on the Guardian. I used Fly and went up to him. He summoned a tacky throne for him to sit on and was smiling evilly as I approached him. He patted his lap, and I held back the urge to gag. I shook my head, and he snapped his fingers towards the orbs my friends were being held in. I quickly grabbed his hand and folded my legs on his lap. My lips reached out to his. I could feel his breath on them, and my lips were just millimeters from his.

A shuriken whizzed through the gap (which was very small…*barf*) of our mouths, grazed his lip and stuck into the throne.

A little bit of blood trickled down his lip as he glared to the man who threw it. I turned around to see who it was.

"Gousuke Yoshida," he announced, looking down at the Lord.

I gasped. "My Lord!"

Lord Yoshida was glaring up at him. "Kiyohiko Onozuka."

I took this time to jump away from Kiyohiko. I landed beside Lord Yoshida. "Thank you for helping me," I said, bowing.

"No problem," he said, smiling.

His attention turned back to Kiyohiko. They stared at each other for a long minute, then suddenly launched themselves at the other. They began fighting, hitting each other with all their strength. You could hear their blows echoing around the cave, as well as their grunts of pain.

After a few minutes, they separated, panting. The Lord stood on a chunk of floating rock while Kiyohiko floated. They were both panting heavily.

"Well, you certainly haven't gotten rusty, eh, Gousuke?" Kiyohiko remarked, wiping away the blood that dribbled from his mouth.

Yoshida smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet." He outstretched his hand and a light flashed from it. When the light was gone, a sheathed sword took its place. He ripped the sword out of the sheath, and Kiyohiko did the same.

With a loud clang, the two started fighting again, this time with swords. They were moving so fast, I could barely even see them moving.

"Wow," I whispered as I watched them in awe.

With a final clash of the two weapons, the pair jumped back from one another, breathing excessively.

I rushed over to Yoshida, who had landed beside me again. "Are you all right, Lord Yoshida?!" He coughed.

Kiyohiko snapped his fingers. "Kill him."

Sho and another man charged at us, and Yoshida pushed me out of the way.

"Hanajima. Sho," he said bitterly.

Sho smirked. "So, how's Nina?"

Yoshida's face brightened and he beamed. "She's great!"

Sho blinked, annoyed. I'm sure he had meant to make him mad.

"How my brother doing?" Yoshida asked, still happy.

Sho smiled maliciously. "Oh, Kentaro?' Yoshida nodded, and Sho's smile deepened.

"We fed his pathetic body to the dogs."

I gasped in horror, cupping my hands over my mouth. I looked at the Lord. He was frozen on the spot, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

"K-Ken…taro…?" he sputtered, chuckling like a crazy man.

"That's right," Sho urged. "We fed his body to the dogs."

Yoshida lowered his head, mouth closed. His hair covered his face.

Sho laughed loudly as he watched Yoshida stand there dejectedly. The Lord looked up sharply, cutting Sho's laughter off immediately. His eyes looked like they could own three meat shops each. Yeah. Brrr. If looks could kill.

He raised his arm slowly, his eyes on Sho the whole time. Sho was trembling, trying to decide whether or not to look at his face or his hand. He gulped.

Lord Yoshida's arm moved, and a wave of unseen magic was cast at Sho.

It blew the cross-dresser's arm off.

The cave went totally silent as they stared at Sho, and then to his arm, falling down into the blackness below. Sho looked at his arm and then started screaming shrilly.

Yoshida ignored Sho's shrieks and turned to Hanajima, prepared to kill. Hanajima was frozen with terror as his former gang-mate walked towards him. The Lord took his sword out and pointed it at him.

I jumped in between the two men.

"…Get out of my way," Yoshida said, in his Imma-kill-you voice.

I gulped and spread my arms out, shaking my head. "No! I won't let you kill this man, or anyone else!"

"I was a killer before. What difference does it make now?"

"A big one!" I yelled at him. "You cut your hair as soon as you got to Tomoeda, to turn over a new leaf and start a new life as the adopted heir of Lord Honda! You're the Lord of Tomoeda! You can't kill anyone! I'll, uh, I'll let the whole blasting Sho's arm away thing go."

"Did you hear what they did to my brother?! I have to kill them! They must be punished! _They _have to die now!" he ranted crazily. "Kentaro--"

I slapped him before he could finish. He blinked. "Kentaro wouldn't want this! You can't kill these men! It wouldn't be right!"

He looked up at me, his eyes surprised, determined and hateful (in a controlled way…) all at once. He nodded.

I turned around quickly and blasted Hanajima away. He crashed into the wall and slumped down on a piece of overhang, unconscious.

"Two down, three to go!" I told Yoshida, winking. He smiled and nodded. I fished around quickly in my pockets and found a pen. I don't know why there was a pen in the pocket of Tomoyo's super short shorts, but I didn't care. I jumped over to Yoshida quickly scribbled _'distract them' _on his hand. He glanced down slightly and nodded.

He jumped up to Kiyohiko's height, on the opposite side of the cave from the cages. He leapt from rock to rock like stairs, and started talking randomly about something using super big words.

I tuned him out and snuck away, to my buddies. :D Okay, I know. No time for jokes. Sorry. (It wasn't even a joke...I just said buddies...) (A/N: Shut up, Sakura. XD)

There were little keyholes on each one. I summoned the Arrow card and sent one arrow at every keyhole. They stuck in them and shattered, taking the keyholes with them. Doors opened on them, and everyone jumped out of their little orby cage.

"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaimed. I hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Syaoran…" I whimpered.

"Father! Behind you!" Kazushi's voice suddenly rang out, and we all turned our heads to see a man creeping up behind the Lord with a big piece or rock, ready to knock him out. Yoshida kicked the stone out of his hands and threw him off the rock.

"You!" Kiyohiko spat, looking at me. "Disloyal servant!"

Toya loomed over him. His anger resonated around the whole cave. Kiyohiko stood up to try and face him, but my brother was still that much taller.

"You. Will. Pay. For. What. You. Almost. Did. To. My. Sister," he growled, glowering at the Guardian.

Kiyohiko was stunned. Toya raised his hand, and as he was going down to pop Kiyohiko in the face, Tomoyo flew between his legs and kicked him, uh, where it hurts at the same time. I saw that her foot was on fire, powered up by her magic. Toya just plain old punched him in the face. Nobody can remain standing after that combination. Plus, now his stupid little Chinese-like pants were on fire, too.

Toya grinned. "Nice, Tommy!" He gave her a high-five.

She kicked Kiyohiko in the stomach. _"Nobody _does that to my Sakura!!" she announced.

--

**Well...are you ready for it? Are you ready for the last chapter of Guardians of Tomoeda?? You should be. It's gone on long enough. XD Please review!! And just in case you didn't know...the next chapter is the last one!!! GASP!! XD **


	25. Episode 25, THE FINAL CHAPTER!

**_Episode 25--THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!_**

**Oh my GOD!! The LAST CHAPTER OF GoT!!! *sniffle* X'D It's been so awesome writing for you guys, even the ones who stopped reading and reviewing half way through. And to the people who kept reviewing...thank you!! X'D I love you guys! **

**Just so you know, I'll be starting up a new CCS story soon. Actually, I three new ones in mind. :3 After I finish any other fics, I'll start the other ones. X3 I hope you guys read them!!! One of them will be in third-person, and the other two will most likey be first-person. Just letting you guys know. ^^**

**This last chapter is to everyone who kept reviewing!! **

**_Syaoran's Point of View_**

Kiyohiko was lying on the ground, staring at the fire that was spreading on his pants.

"Wh…"

Tomoyo kicked him again.

"Augh!"

"NOBODY MESSES WITH MY CHERRY BLOSSOM!!" Kick. "GRAAWRRR!!!" Kick. Kick, kick, ultra-kick.

Toya was killing himself laughing, and everyone else was just sort of staring. The image that you got from him as soon as you saw him was 'wow, he's so cool, he'll look calm no matter what you do to him', but it turns out…he wasn't. He was on the ground, getting beat up by an elegant, fragile-looking girl. There's another case where looks are utterly deceiving.

"Please--AUGH! Stop---AUGH! I beg--AUGH! You--AUGH!!"

"DID I ASK YOU TO TALK!?" Kick. "RAAAGH!!" Kick.

Eriol walked over and calmed her down…kind of.

"Now, now, Tomoyo…I think he's down for the count…" he said. Tomoyo grunted and shot Kiyohiko one last death-glare before walking away.

Eriol muttered something and Kiyohiko's hands were bound together behind his back.

"Now," Yoshida said, jumping up onto the same rock as us. "I, Gousuke Yoshida, arrest you, Kiyohiko Onozuka on a count of the terrorism and attempted imprisonment and enslavement of several innocent individuals."

My eye twitched. "Y'mean…you had the power to arrest him the whole time?"

"Well, _technically, _yes, but its kind of like Pokemon. You have to beat them down before you catch them," he explained, resting his foot on top of Kiyohiko. "Now, I'll call the vice-mayor to come meet us at the entrance."

That little bag of rotten teeth? Wow. It's been a long time.

"Yes, yes, be ready to throw them in dungeon," Yoshida was saying.

I blinked and walked over to Sakura.

She looked at me and smiled. "Syaoran, I--"

I cut her off by embracing her suddenly. I rested my hand on top of her head. "You did good," I whispered into her ear. She blushed and squeezed my back. I smiled.

"Eeek!" Tomoyo squealed. I looked up and blushed when I saw she was holding a video camera.

"You--!" I grumbled. She giggled. Sakura didn't have to look up to know what was happening. She just groaned into my chest.

"You guys!" Eriol called, beckoning to us. "We don't have to spend a week trying to get out of here; there's a portal here that can take us back to the surface!"

"What is this, a dungeon-crawling RPG?" I muttered as I walked to meet my friend. We all clustered around the portal, ready to jump in.

"Wait! Someone needs to bring Kiyohiko and the others!" Meiling pointed out.

Yukito and Sakura's monster--I mean, brother--looked at each other and raised their hands. Yukito picked up Hanajima with one hand and Sho with the other.

"You're covered in cold sweat, Sho…" he said.

A vein snapped on Sho's forehead. "Are you stupid!? I just got my _arm _blown off!! Of COURSE I'm covered in cold sweat, retard!"

Yukito frowned at Sho, and smashed his head against Sho's, knocking him out. "That'll shut him up…" he muttered. Despite that, he was wearing his charming smile. I blinked and glanced sideways at Eriol. _Eriol would have down the same thing!_

Toya grabbed a skinny looking guy and the guy who was going to knock out Lord Yoshida with hand, and Kiyohiko with the other. Something snapped when he picked up Kiyohiko.

Kiyohiko shrieked like a girl. "EEEEK! MY WRIST! OH GOD! MY WRIST!" Toya silenced him with a glare that would make little girls willingly give up their Barbies.

"Now, now, everyone…gather 'round Grandpa Joe…" Eriol said, gesturing for us to go back to the portal. We did, and when we got close enough, it swallowed us and we were suddenly back in the sakura orchard.

The first person I saw was Fujitaka Kinomoto. Sakura ran up to him and gave him a big hug, squealing, "Daddy!!"

He smiled and hugged her back.

Sakura looked at him questioningly. "But why are you here, dad?"

"I knew something was wrong, so I came as soon as I could. It seems I got here too late…"

Sakura shook her head. "No, no! Lord Yoshida took care of everything!"

Just as she said that, the Lord came over, snapping his phone shut. "That was the Lord of Kiyoi. I told him he needed to appoint new Guardians for his District because the current ones are being thrown in the Tomoeda dungeon. Plus, they were in use of 'illegal substances'."

"Oh no…was he mad?" Meiling asked.

Yoshida laughed. "Nope! I could actually hear him jumping for joy on the other end!"

"Father!!" Kazushi burst out suddenly. "You were AWESOME out there! Seriously, it was so cool!"

Yoshida rubbed the back of his, embarrassed. Then he clapped his hands, looking excited. "I know! I'll make today an official holiday in Tomoeda!"

"Yeah!" Kazushi gasped. "We can have a big festival, and a grand feast!"

…_Like father, like son…_

"I'm so tired," Tomoyo sighed, dramatically falling back into Eriol's arms. He caught her and sighed dramatically, causing everyone else to sigh in a 'Lord-help-us' kind of way.

"Well, I actually am tired," Tomoyo said, sticking her tongue out.

"So am I," Sakura added, stretching.

"We can go home and sleep, and then we'll be at the festival later tonight."

The two Yoshida's beamed. "Okay!" they chirped together. "Be there at 8:00!"

--

I was sleeping soundly, until someone shook me and woke me up. I sat up, rubbing my head. "What?"

"Master Syaoran, we have to get you dressed for the festival!" the maid said cheerily.

I blinked. "Oh, yeah."

I noticed it was only 6:00 and groaned inwardly. They were gonna make me all dressed up again.

And that they did. I was wearing grey dress pants and a grey jacket, with a red vest underneath, and a white tie and dress shirt. I didn't get it, either. They also did my hair; they made it all wavy. I took off the jacket and threw it over my shoulder, holding it with one hand by the collar. I wasn't purposely trying to look like a model for Sakura…no…and I wasn't trying to look cooler than Yuhi, either…noo…

I blinked. _I wonder what happened to Yuhi?_

Just then, Sakura opened the door. It was, mm, would you say a halter neckline? A string that wraps around her neck? Gah! Shut up! I'm a guy, we don't know those things! Anyway, it had two big black stripes and two big pinkish stripes, which had smaller stripes inside it. (Was she trying to hypnotize me or something?!) The bottom was a part of the second black stripe, and it was ruffled with one side reaching a bit further down than the other. (A/N: I really couldn't describe this dress, but I really wanted to use it! XD If you want to see it, search up 'women's dress' on Google images, it's the second picture. XD Sorry!)

"Ah…you look good," I told her, blushing.

She blushed, too. "You look good, as well."

I smiled and took her arm, leading her down the steps and out of the house.

--

This festival reminded me of the first festival we had gone to in Tomoeda. A sort of nostalgic feeling. We sat at the head of the huge table for the feast; every single citizen of Tomoeda was there! At ONE TABLE! It was awesome. And so was the food. A whole bunch of gourmet stuff that I never thought I'd taste in my life. It was _rich _people food! But then…maybe I was the equal of a rich kid now! :D

Then, there was the dance. The Guardians traditionally started all the dances first, and then everyone else joined in afterwards. This time, it wasn't torture to dance with Sakura; now, I was enjoying every minute of it. And she was, too.

Just like the first time, we danced longer than everyone else. We were pretty embarrassed, but we were both smiling broadly the whole time. Slowly, everyone noticed Eriol and Tomoyo making out against a wall. This caused everyone to chant, "PDA! PDA!" (Public Display of Affection, in case you didn't know. XD)

How does a chain reaction of kissing start?! I don't know. Tomoeda is a very strange, strange place. People randomly starting hugging and confessing their love to each other in the crowd. I was, quite frankly, very creeped out. I stole a glance at Sakura to find she was looking at me, too. I grinned as she pouted. I pulled her into a hug.

"...I love you, Syaoran," she whispered.

I pressed my lips to her hair. "I love you too, Sakura," I murmured back. I heard Kazushi whistle, and I knew it was to me and Sakura. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Please, don't let me stop you," he said, slinging his arm around Meiling's shoulder. "Move along."

I grinned. "Thanks for your permission, O Great One."

I looked at Sakura; she was blushing, but she wrapped her arms around my neck and suddenly my lips were greeted warmly by hers. I snaked my arms around her waist and enjoyed every last second. When we finally separated everyone started cheering and kissing again. I laughed.

Suddenly, I decided I wanted embarrass Sakura some more. I picked her up bridal-style. "I love you, Sakura Kinomoto!" I yelled out as loud as I could.

She flushed a deep crimson as the whole festival 'wooed' but then she looked at me defiantly. "Syaoran Li, I love you more!!!" And with that, she kissed me fiercely again, and it was my turn to blush.

The festival ended, and I walked out, still carrying Sakura, but she didn't say anything about it. She just rested her head on my shoulder.

"I really do love you, Sakura," I breathed.

"And I really do love you more, Syaoran," she whipered back, kissing my neck.

I smiled, the wind rustling my hair softly. _I don't think that's possible. _

--

**Uwaah! I know, it's a pretty bad ending, but...I'm sorry! ^_^" I hope you liked it though!! It was fun to write. :3 So, for the last time...please review!!!! Thank you for reading Guardians of Tomoeda! I love you~~**


End file.
